1º Soldado de Fortuna
by aleparedes
Summary: 1º Libro Saga Soldado de Fortuna. ¿Cómo una pacífica secretaria de Chicago había venido a parar ahí?, a una selva en Guatemala, entre mercenarios acostumbrados a matar. Por Darien respondió su corazón. Por amor a aquel hombre fascinante y misterioso sería capaz de cualquier locura
1. Argumento

Soldado de Fortuna

Autor: Diana Palmer

Personajes: Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba

_**Argumento:**_

_**Ni siquiera el trinar de los pájaros rompía el pesado silencio de la selva. Sere, escondida al lado de sus compañeros, sujetaba fuertemente el arma, esperando el inicio del combate. **_

_**¿Cómo una pacífica secretaria de Chicago había venido a parar ahí?, a una selva en Guatemala, entre mercenarios acostumbrados a matar. **_

_**Por Darien respondió su corazón. Por amor a aquel hombre fascinante y misterioso sería capaz de cualquier locura, incluso hasta de arriesgar su vida en una inesperada y peligrosa misión.**_

Hola! Esta es la historia que voy a subir… decidí empezar de más atrás para no tener que volver luego para atrás con las novelas. Este es el primer libro de la saga Soldado de Fortuna; las historias tratan de los distintos Mercenarios que van apareciendo en la saga HUTTON, como Cy Park, Micah Steely y otros. Tal vez si me animo vaya entrecruzando con los otros personajes de las demás sagas para que no nos quede retrasada ninguna historia, pero es difícil porque la autora las entremezcla todas. Veré como lo hago, sino la subiré de una y listo, como hice anteriormente.

Esta es la historia de J.D Brettman y Gaby Darwin; no recuerdo que se los nombrara en las otras, pero realmente la historia me gustó, y se presta como entrada para los demás romances. Espero que también les agrade a ustedes. Cuéntenme qué les parece el argumento… dentro de poco la actualizo.

Bendiciones!

PD: Gracias a todas las que me hacen saber que están ahí con sus comentarios o con sus favoritos.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Luego de archivar durante algunos minutos, Serena Tsukino se preparó para un día difícil en la oficina. D.E había llegado agitado e inquieto, muy diferente a su habitual comportamiento calmado y afable.

La ansiedad de su jefe la dejó preocupada. D.E nunca se irritaba con los pequeños incidentes de Chiba & Dice. Todo lo contrario, demostraba extrema seguridad ante las situaciones más delicadas y las resolvía con habilidad y sangre fría. Según él mismo confesaba, ese temperamento era uno de los grandes responsables de su éxito como abogado.

Aquella mañana estaba irreconocible, pensó Serena mientras preparaba el café. Era la primera vez en dos años que veía a D.E. tan cerca de perder el control. Consideró hablar con él, pero luego desistió de la idea. Su jefe siempre había mantenido una relación estrictamente profesional con ella. Jamás le había revelado ningún detalle de su vida personal. Y Serena no creyó conveniente cambiar eso, justo cuando él estaba tan nervioso.

Sólo algo muy serio podría haberlo dejado tan alterado. ¿Qué sería? Seguramente, no tendría nada que ver con los problemas de sus clientes. Criminalista hábil y famoso, considerado uno de los mejores de Chicago, ningún caso lo atemorizaba, por muy complicado que fuera. Reflexionando sobre eso, Serena entró a la oficina de su jefe con la bandeja de café. Para su sorpresa, D.E. rechazó la bebida con un gesto impaciente.

—¡No quiero café, señorita Serena! ¿Dónde están mis apuntes? ¡Los dejé aquí, encima de esta carpeta negra! ¡Le he dicho mil veces que detesto cuando ordena mi escritorio antes de que yo llegue!

—Sucede que no he puesto nada en orden aún. Estaba trabajando en los expedientes de los clientes y sólo después de servirte el café, vendría a ordenar tus cosas. ¿No es lo que hago todos los días?

—¡Necesito los apuntes que hice en esos sobres, señorita Serena! —repitió él, como si no hubiera escuchado sus explicaciones—. Y también las tarjetas de presentación que me entregaron ayer.

Cuando D.E. la trataba de "señorita", era señal de que la situación no era de las mejores. Normalmente general, él pretendía pedirle que trabajara hasta más tarde. O, peor aún, algún servicio que no le gustara. De cualquier manera, el tratamiento formal significaba algunas horas extras de archivar. Y justo ese día, cuando ella planeaba salir un poco más temprano para ir al cine...

—Deja que yo lo busque —propuso, resignada—. Quizás los pueda encontrar.

—¡Oh, por favor, no! Va a demorar un siglo con esa manía de perfección. Querer tener todo ordenado las veinticuatro horas del día es sólo una pérdida de tiempo, Serena.

Sin contradecirlo, ella esperó sus órdenes. D.E. cada vez más agitado, se aflojó el nudo de la corbata. Gotitas de sudor brotaban de las sienes morenas, humedeciéndole la raíz de sus cabellos oscuros.

—Y el café, ¿vas a tomarlo? —le preguntó ella, viéndolo perderse cada vez más en un revoltijo de papeles y tarjetas.

—¡Ah sí, por favor!

Le sonrió, con una muda suplica de disculpas por la explosión gratuita. De inmediato, la sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de desagrado.

—¡Qué café tan horrible, Serena! —exclamó—. ¡Está helado!

Ella suspiró, sin esconder su impaciencia. Casi lo acusó de ser el responsable por la temperatura del café y sólo logró controlarse haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

—Voy a buscar otro, después ordeno esta confusión —anunció impasible, tomando la bandeja.

—Pues prefiero que termines esos expedientes de ayer. Que por el contrario ya deberían estar listos y archivados.

—Estaba terminando de mecanografiarlos cuando me detuve para servirte el café.

—¡Pues deberías haberlos terminado antes! ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la prioridad, Serena?

Medio atónita, ella se tragó una respuesta ácida. En una situación normal, no soportaría tanto atrevimiento sin replicar. Sólo se lo perdonaba porque D.E. siempre había sido amable, especialmente con ella. Aún cuando no estuviera satisfecho, jamás usaba aquel tono de voz para amonestarla. ¿Cuál sería la razón de tamaño mal humor? Con su acostumbrado autocontrol, Serena fue hasta su propia oficina para buscar algunos expedientes que ya tenía listos. Volvió y los extendió en dirección de D.E. y sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas ante la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de él.

—¿Qué es esto? —indagó, frunciendo la frente.

—¡Pues, los expedientes que pediste!

—Pero aquí sólo tienes algunos. Yo los necesito todos.

Serena salió de nuevo en silencio. Cuando volvió, quince minutos más tarde, traía el resto de los expedientes, un café bien caliente y las anotaciones ininteligibles de su jefe. Colocó todo sobre el escritorio e irguió la barbilla, en un gesto de desafío.

—¡Espero que ahora esté satisfecho señor!

D.E. soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

—¡Así no se puede, Serena! Si te hablo en un tono un poco más alto, adoptas una actitud ofendida. ¡Esto no es un internado para adolescentes, jovencita!

—Ya lo he entendido, señor. ¡Con su permiso!

Salió con pasos rígidos y fue hasta su escritorio, donde mecanografió varias solicitudes. No había mejor manera para descargar su rabia. Estaba tan entretenida en el trabajo que sólo escuchó el teléfono cuando el aparato ya había sonado dos veces. Se disponía a descolgar, cuando dejó de sonar. Encogiéndose de hombros, continuó con las solicitudes y, al terminarlas, las llevó a la oficina de su jefe, junto a otro café caliente y el block de notas.

Encontró a D.E. un poco contrariado hablando por teléfono con alguien que ella no logró identificar. Cuando colgó, le pidió unos expedientes del archivo, indicándole la página y el párrafo. Aunque no estuviera tan irascible como al principio de la mañana, no se había repuesto aún del súbito ataque de nerviosismo.

Aunque no lo demostraba, el cambio brusco en el comportamiento de D.E preocupaba a Serena. Desde hacía más de dos años que trabajaban juntos, pero era la primera vez que él la trataba de aquella forma. Un poco dolida, fue a buscar los expedientes, se los entregó y en seguida tomó nota de algunas cartas dictadas por D.E.. Le dio gracias a Dios por no haberse perdido ninguna clase de taquigrafía en el curso para secretaria, ya que la rapidez del dictado era impresionante.

Fue un alivio poder regresar poco después a su oficina para mecanografiar las cartas. Apenas había iniciado el trabajo y el teléfono sonó nuevamente. Era una llamada internacional para el señor Chiba. Gaby esperó que la operadora la comunicara y, en seguida, se la transfirió a D.E. Sólo podía ser de Italia donde Hotaru, la hermana de él, vivía con su marido.

Inmediatamente se olvidó de la llamada, entretenida con la rutina del despacho, sin embargo se sentía consternada. Para que no le estorbaran en sus obligaciones, se sujetó la larga y rubia cabellera en un moño y se enrolló las largas mangas del vestido de seda verde agua. Ni sabía para que se arreglaba con tanto esmero para ir a trabajar, suspiró, desanimada.

En ese escritorio, ni siquiera parecía la misma que se maquillaba frente al espejo todas las mañanas. Un par de gafas livianas escondían parte de la belleza de sus ojos azulcelestes, grandes y profundos. El cabello, sedoso y levemente rizado, perdía vitalidad en el acostumbrado moño sujeto por dos horquillas. Y nadie podía apreciar su esbelto y bien formado cuerpo, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sentada frente a la máquina de escribir eléctrica o al computador. Una vida ciertamente muy diferente de la de otras jóvenes de veintitrés años.

Tal vez por eso ni siquiera D.E. la trataba como a una mujer. En esos dos años de relación diaria, siempre había sido gentil y atento con ella, pero sin abandonar un aire de hermano mayor. Algunas veces, Serena lo pillaba en una admiración nada fraternal, observándola mientras trabajaba. Pero, sin embargo, eran momentos tan rápidos que siempre le quedaba la impresión de estar imaginando cosas.

Casi nada se sabía acerca de la vida privada de Darien Endimion Chiba. Entre los pocos comentarios que había escuchado de los otros empleados, Serena descubrió que él se había graduado en la Facultad de Derecho estudiando por las noches, trabajando durante el día para pagarse sus estudios. Y gracias a una inteligencia privilegiada, había logrado conquistar una buena posición social en poco tiempo, destacándose entre sus otros colegas por su afición a los desafíos. Cuanto más complicado era un caso, más placer sentía D.E . en defenderlo.

Elegante y seductor, seguramente también tenía éxito con las mujeres, pero acerca de eso no conversaba con nadie. No tenía amigos ni familia, excepto Hotaru, su hermana casada, Aparentemente, no tenía ningún compromiso serio, ya que siempre que necesitaba de alguna opinión femenina, recurría a Serena. Las personas que lo buscaban su oficina sólo lo hacían por motivos profesionales. Y, tal vez por vivir solo, él acostumbraba a permanecer en la oficina hasta muy tarde.

Todos en el edificio estaban intrigados acerca de la vida íntima de D.E., inclusive su socio, Richard Dice. Serena no era la excepción. Solitario y reservado, él no le hacía confidencias a nadie. Ni siquiera rebelaba su edad. Apenas por las líneas profundas de su rostro moreno y algunas hebras de cabellos blancos en las sienes, calculaban que se acercaba a los cuarenta años de edad.

Sólo confiaba en Serena cuando se trataba de hacer reuniones o tomar declaraciones. También lo acompañaba a encuentros secretos con asesinos confesos, en locales y horarios nada convencionales. D.E. no se medía en esfuerzos para obtener informaciones importantes para sus juicios. Eso lo transformaba en una especie de detective, ayudando así a solucionar los intrincados problemas de la justicia criminal.

Y Serena adoraba la vida agitada que la vena de investigador que tenía su jefe le proporcionaba. Había salido de la pequeña ciudad de Lytle, Texas en busca de una carrera más emocionante que ayudar a sus padres en la administración de su hacienda. Había venido a Chicago con veinte años, después de luchar bastante para convencer a su familia de su necesidad de independencia. Había trabajado casi un año para un primo lejano, mientras hacía un curso de secretariado ejecutivo. No era el empleo de sus sueños y el salario estaba muy por debajo de sus expectativas, pero, por lo menos, le alcanzaba para costear sus estudios.

Poco después de que Serena terminara el curso, su primo falleció repentinamente. Entonces se presentó como candidata en varias agencias de empleo en la ciudad, pero fue gracias a un anuncio del periódico que se puso en contacto con D.E.. Para su enorme sorpresa, le llevó apenas cinco minutos conseguir el puesto.

Desde su primer encuentro, había existido entre ambos una simpatía recíproca que, con el tiempo, se transformó en respeto y admiración. Gracias a D.E, Serena había acumulado para su curriculum de secretaria enormes conocimientos sobre derecho. Ahora, dos años después su trabajo iba mucho más allá de mecanografiar cartas y sacar fotocopias. Manejaba con habilidad cualquier tipo de computador de tercera generación, administraba el departamento financiero de la oficina y, además de eso acompañaba a su jefe en sus viajes de negocios. Esa última asignación generaba una serie de comentarios malintencionados por parte de otras secretarias del edificio. A Serena no le incomodaban los rumores sobre ella y D.E. A fin de cuentas, nadie creería que ella fuera inmune a los encantos de su jefe.

Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica cuando terminó de transcribir las cartas en el computador. Si algunas de las chicas pudieran ver a D.E aquella mañana, no codiciarían su empleo… Pensaba en eso cuando él abrió de repente la puerta de la oficina y salió apresurado, seguido por su socio.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, D.E, sé razonable! —Richard le decía nervioso. —Ese es un caso que la policía debe resolver. Sólo lograrás meterte en problemas.

Sin prestarle atención, D.E se detuvo delante del escritorio de Serena con una expresión sombría en su rostro moreno. Su tupido cabello y un poco ondulado estaba ligeramente desaliñado. Y en sus ojos zafiros sombreados por espesas pestañas, había una exasperada determinación.

—¿Tu pasaporte está vigente, Serena?

—Sí, lo está, por…

—Entonces ve a casa y prepara tu maleta. Te espero aquí dentro de una hora.

—¿Puedes decirme adónde vamos?

—Por el camino te lo explicaré todo, ¿está bien? Ahora no tengo tiempo. Llévate bastantes jeans, camisetas holgadas, zapatos confortables… Y no te olvides del permiso de radioaficionado.

Serena intentaba, en vano, entender aquellas peticiones contradictorias. ¡Ropas de turista no cuadraban con un permiso de radioaficionado!

—¡D.E, eso es una locura! —Richard objetó desesperado. —¡No tomes decisiones acaloradas, de esa manera!

—Atiende mis casos hasta que regrese —D.E le pidió, ignorando las apelaciones de su socio. —Pídele ayuda a Charlie Ross si se presenta algún problema. No estoy seguro cuando voy a regresar.

—D.E, escucha por favor. Puedes complicar mucho las cosas con esa actitud irreflexiva.

—Serena, antes de salir, comunícate con una agencia de empleos y pide una secretaria temporal para Richard—le ordenó D.E mientras salía por la puerta. —Me voy a casa a recoger algunas cosas y en seguida regreso. ¡Y por favor, no te retrases!

Salió apresurado antes de que su socio pudiera protestar una vez más. Solo con Serena, Richard se pasó las manos por el cabello rubio mientras caminaba por la oficina, inquieto. Después, se detuvo delante de la amplia ventana y observó el paisaje con aire ausente.

—Por favor, Richard, ¿qué está ocurriendo? —Serena preguntó, preocupada. —Ya hice muchos viajes con D.E, pero ninguno fue así, decidido de un momento a otro.

—No es un viaje de negocios Serena. Hotaru, la hermana de D.E, está casada con un naviero italiano riquísimo. E infelizmente, el secuestro de personas importantes se está poniendo de moda…

—¿Secuestraron al cuñado de D.E?

—Peor aún, querida: se llevaron a Hotaru. Parece que ella estaba en Roma haciendo unas compras cuando ocurrió.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! No me extraña que D.E esté tan alterado. ¡Él adora a su hermana!

—Es natural: la familia Chiba está compuesta sólo por ellos dos. Los secuestradores quieren cien millones de dólares por el rescate y Sammy, el cuñado de D.E, no posee esa cantidad en dinero efectivo. Está desesperado, ¡pobre hombre! Si no paga dentro de tres días o dan aviso a la policía, matarán a Hotaru.

—Y D.E quiere ir a Italia para salvarla.

—Acertaste. ¡Sólo resta saber cómo!

—Seguramente, llevando el dinero del rescate. Pero, ¿por qué tengo que ir yo también? ¿Para rellenarle el cheque?

—¿Y yo qué sé? Sólo soy su socio, ¿recuerdas? A mí, el no me suelta ni una palabra, eso lo sabes.

Serena se levantó y suspiró, irritada.

—¡Un día de estos, encontraré un empleo decente! — juró. —Está claro que entiendo la tragedia personal de D.E, ¡pero él no permite que nadie le ayude! Y para ser sincera, estoy harta de correr detrás del jefe, metiéndome en las complicaciones más impetuosas. Un día es un asesino escondido en cualquier guarida, que hay que encontrar, otro, los miembros de la Mafia… —A pesar de su tono resentido, Serena tenía un brillo divertido en su mirada. Sabía que no engañaba a nadie: ella adoraba aquella vida.

—Hotaru es su hermana, y como tú misma dijiste, D.E la adora. Es capaz de hacer cualquier idiotez para salvarla, desde que no coloque la vida de ella en peligro. Y tú conoces la cabezonería de D.E tan bien como yo. Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, ¡ni Dios consigue quitárselo!

—Pero ¿qué puede hacer él, a no ser pagar el rescate? Si fuera especialista en Derecho Internacional, tal vez podría arreglar las cosas con la embajada.

—Él no quiere que ninguna autoridad esté envuelta en esto, querida. Creo que es mejor prepararse para una maniobra un poco… intrépida.

Serena arrugó la frente, intrigada.

—¿Intrépida cómo?

—No lo sé, pero conociendo el carácter de D.E, no puedo imaginarlo resolviendo cualquier tipo de problema de la manera más simple.

Serena sacó su bolso de la gaveta del escritorio con un suspiro resignado.

—Tienes razón. Los métodos de D.E no son nada ortodoxos. En el último caso tuvimos que ir a Miami para encontrarnos con un informante en un depósito abandonado ¡a las dos de la mañana! Casi nos pegan un tiro por equivocación, ¿lo sabías? Sólo te pido un favor: voy a comunicarme desde mi casa con mi madre y decirle que voy con mi jefe para Italia… de vacaciones. Si no la localizo y ella telefonea aquí, dale el mensaje tal como te lo he dicho, ¿está bien?

—Claro que sí, tu madre se pondrá contenta. Pero, para ser franco, no sé como una joven tan juiciosa como tú logra trabajar para un loco como D.E ¡Un día de estos va a meterte en un buen aprieto! Si yo fuera tú me tomaría en serio esa idea de pedir la renuncia.

Ella se rió.

—Vamos, sólo era una manera de hablar. Esa apariencia sobria no fue más que un disfraz, en el fondo soy más alocada que él. ¿Crees que lograría trabajar con un abogado corriente? ¡Dios me libre de pasar un día entero sentada frente a un escritorio, mecanografiando solicitudes y cartas! Los métodos de D.E puede que no sean convencionales, ¡pero son muy excitantes!

Richard se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, llama a James Bond y pídele algunas clases sobre explosivos y ojivas nucleares. Apuesto que las vas a necesitar urgentemente si continuas con esa vida. Ahora vete, querida y no te preocupes. Yo mismo me comunicaré con la agencia para pedir una sustituta para que ocupe tu puesto. ¡Ojalá que no sea por muchos días!

Serena le lanzó un beso y salió de prisa. Por primera vez en dos años, se sentía un poco aprensiva. Algo le decía que aquel viaje sería muy diferente a los otros.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Sentarse en el confortable asiento del avión después de la jornada de las últimas horas debería ser un alivio para Serena. En cambio, la tensión de D.E a su lado, le causaban malos presentimientos. El apenas había hablado desde que despegaron. Y aún ahora, después de horas de viaje continuaba encerrado en un enigmático silencio.

Para Serena, verlo tan preocupado sin poder hacer nada, era una situación angustiante. D.E casi nunca hablaba de su hermana, pero cuando lo hacía, se refería a ella con una ternura capaz de justificar todo aquel nerviosismo.

—D.E siento mucho por todo lo que estás pasando —afirmó, solidaria —Me imagino cuán duro debe estar siendo todo esto para ti y me gustaría ayudarte… De verdad. ¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer en un caso como éste?

Una amplia sonrisa, de dientes blanquísimos, suavizó por algunos instantes el rostro tenso de D.E.

—¿Crees que tenemos las manos atadas? —preguntó con aire misterioso.

Serena lo observó por unos segundos. Era obvio que había orquestado algún plan y, por lo visto, debía ser peligroso. Sólo restaba saber cuál era. Aún sin tener esperanzas de sonsacarle alguna información, decidió sondearlo.

—No hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que no avisarías a las autoridades, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó —Después de todo, sólo los gobiernos poseen unidades entrenadas para rescatar víctimas de secuestros…

—Los agentes del gobierno están demasiado ocupados con los secuestros políticos.

—¿Y no es ese el caso de Hotaru? Por lo que sé, todos los secuestros internacionales tienen un trasfondo político…

—Pero éste no está directamente relacionado con la política italiana, ¿entiendes? Y además esas unidades especiales no son infalibles. No puedo arriesgar la vida de Hotaru.

—En eso tienes toda la razón.

D.E se volteó para mirarla. A la expresión preocupada se sumaban ahora ternura y comprensión.

—Estás asustada, ¿no es así?

—Un poco, para ser sincera.

—Pensé que ya estarías acostumbrada, después de tantas aventuras…

—Todos nuestros viajes anteriores fueron por cuestiones de trabajo. No había nadie conocido que tuviera su vida en peligro. El sacó del bolso la cigarrera de plata y encendió un cigarrillo, lanzando una profunda bocanada.

—Sé que estás tenso, D.E pero intenta controlarte con los cigarrillos —Serena le aconsejó —la nicotina es veneno para el corazón.

—¿Por qué aún no te has casado, Serena? —Y con una sonrisa torcida ante el asombro de ella, añadió —Serías una buena esposa, dedicada y atenta…

—Prefiero emplear esas cualidades en mi carrera. Me gusta lo que hago… Dentro de unos años, ¿quién sabe, y encuentro a alguien interesante? Por el momento, estoy encantada con mi trabajo. Ningún hombre me atraería tanto.

—Y, nunca te has quejado.

—No tengo razones para quejarme, por el contrario. Poseo una experiencia jurídica que pocos abogados poseen. He conocido algunos lugares, que jamás soñé visitar. He tenido contacto con todo tipo de personas, desde gangsters hasta comunes criminales…

—¡Que bella descripción de tu empleo le haces a tu jefe! —la interrumpió, riendo.

—Pues para mí, no existe un cargo mejor. Detestaría la vida monótona que llevan las demás secretarias.

—Tú no eres una simple secretaria, te considero mi asistente. La verdad pensaba enviarte a la facultad de Derecho el próximo semestre, se te da muy bien, ¿sabes?

Ella rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, claro que no. No poseo la sangre fría como para soportar con tranquilidad la provocación de un adversario en el tribunal, testigos mintiendo todo el tiempo… ¡Juro que mataría a alguien!

—Pero no necesitas ser criminalista. Consultora Jurídica, Derecho Familiar, Sucesiones… Hay muchas ramas en el Derecho que exigirían menos de tus nervios de lo que un tribunal… Sería una pena desperdiciar tanto talento.

—Gracias, pero no estoy segura de que es eso lo que quiero de verdad. Me gusta el Derecho ahora, pero no sé si esa pasión durará toda la vida. Una cosa es ser secretaria en un despacho de abogados. Otra, muy diferente es ser la dueña del bufete.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Serena?

—Veintitrés.

D.E sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa misteriosa. Le observó el rostro jovial, en contraste con el sobrio conjunto blanco y las gafas posadas a lo alto de su cabeza. Toda ella poseía una elegancia especial, extraña mezcla de sensualidad de mujer y con encanto de niña.

—Pues siempre pensé que aún no habías cumplido los veinte. —Confesó.

Serena soltó una carcajada espontánea.

—¿Podrías repetirme eso mismo dentro de veinte años, D.E? Te garantizo que me encantará oírlo.

Él también rió, deleitado con el juego de palabras. Por primera vez, Serena tuvo la certeza de que D.E estaba flirteando con ella. La sonrisa de él emanaba un calor y una intensidad inquietante, envolvente. Era como si un poderoso campo magnético los rodeara, perturbándola.

—Si no es abogada, ¿entonces qué te gustaría ser? —le preguntó, recostándose en el asiento.

—Aún no lo he decidido. Tal vez una agente secreta… O quién sabe, una espía industrial muy osada. —Y luego con seriedad, agregó: —Por el momento, sólo me interesa saber a dónde nos dirigimos.

—A Italia, por supuesto.

—Sí, lo sé, ¿pero a qué lugar de Italia?

—Eres curiosa, ¿eh? Nos dirigimos a Roma, a rescatar a mi hermana.

Richard tenía razón, ¡D.E ciertamente estaba loco! Y ella una desatinada porque, envés de causarle miedo, la perspectiva del rescate la excitaba, pensó Serena con una sonrisa, mirando las nubes blancas y a través de la ventana.

—¿Riéndose de mí, señorita Serena Tsukino?

A pesar de la broma, había una sensualidad innegable en la voz de D.E. Se inclinó sobre ella con el pretexto de apagar el cigarrillo, dominándola por completo con el perfume rudo y viril mezclado con un leve olor a cigarro. Después, regresó a su posición normal muy despacio, observándola con insistencia.

Serena se perdió un momento en aquellas pupilas oscuras, repletas de misterios insondables. Sabía que estaba en peligro, pero dejaba que la magia la consumiera por completo. Y, al mismo tiempo, crecía dentro de ella una extraña seguridad, como si ella misma fuera la hechicera, y no la víctima del hechizo.

—Lo pensé mucho antes de traerte conmigo —dijo él de repente —Si pudiera escoger, no te envolvería en esta historia. Pero no puedo confiar en nadie más, Serena, y la situación es muy delicada como para arriesgarme. Y además de eso… no acostumbro a viajar sin ti.

Serena agradeció con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza. Era mejor esquivar la situación, en caso contrario aquel viaje tendría consecuencias muy serias… para ella.

—Espero que estés consciente de que, actuando al margen de la ley, también estás arriesgando la vida de Hotaru.

—Lo sé, pero no tengo otra opción. Si no actúo en seguida, ella morirá, tal vez hasta en menos tiempo. Si incluimos a las autoridades, las negociaciones con los secuestradores serán mucho más lentas y complicadas. Y quedarme esperando a que la situación se resuelva sin hacer nada es imposible para mí.

—Te comprendo.

Y Serena lo entendía en verdad. Un hombre con el temperamento enérgico y activo de D.E jamás se conformaría con esperar las decisiones ajenas. Si luchaba con tan grande empeño por la vida de sus clientes, que no haría por su propia hermana.

Lo observó por algunos instantes, en un silencio lleno de admiración. El sonrió tomándole la mano, inundando su cuerpo y alma con un calor reconfortante y sensual.

—Estoy haciendo lo que me parece correcto —explicó, ahora seguro. —No estamos seguros de que los secuestradores mantengan a Hotaru aún en Italia. Si es así, sería mucho más fácil. Pero si las sospechas de Roberto son correctas… Él cree que conozco a uno de los secuestradores, un antiguo compañero… del colegio. Su familia posee una hacienda en América Central y, si ellos han llevado allí a Hot, ahí sí se pondrían las cosas feas en verdad.

—¿Y cómo están negociando ellos con Roberto?

—Uno de los integrantes del grupo se ha comunicado por teléfono para concertar el cobro del rescate. A pesar de eso, tengo el presentimiento de que necesitaremos viajar mucho, antes de que esta pesadilla acabe…

—Pero puede que no sea así. A lo mejor resolvemos ese problema ahí mismo en Italia…

—¡Ojalá! Pero de todas formas, Italia es una escala obligatoria para nosotros. Necesito encontrar a algunos amigos que, hace mucho tiempo, me quedaron debiendo un favor. Llegó la hora de cobrarlos.

La expresión de D.E se volvió distante y dura. Había un aura de misterio en torno a él y su pasado que atraía a Serena de manera casi irresistible.

—Eso quiere decir que vamos a llevar un grupo con nosotros —dedujo, pensativa.

—Me sorprendes Serena. La mayoría de las mujeres en tu lugar estarían temblando de miedo. Y tú pareces… animada.

Ella rió un tanto avergonzada. Después de todo, el viaje no era ningún paseo.

—Lo siento mucho D.E pero soy un poco disparatada. Esta situación me hace sentir como en una de aquellas series de televisión.

—Ya sé, sobre grupos de voluntarios que defienden la libertad en el mundo occidental, ¿no es así? Sólo que en la vida real, a esas personas se les llama mercenarios, combaten por dinero y están al servicio de quien más pague, no de quien tenga la razón. Es una profesión dudosa en el aspecto ético y muy peligrosa desde el punto de vista material. La mayoría de los mercenarios o mueren a una edad temprana o pasan la mitad de su vida en prisión. No todo es tan perfecto como aparece en la televisión.

La amargura de aquellas palabras asustaron a Serena.

—No sabía que era tan prejuicioso doctor —afirmó irónica —¡Pareces odiar a todos los mercenarios del mundo! Apuesto a que todos ellos tienen buenos motivos para vivir de esa manera.

—No odio a nadie, Serena por el contrario, siento mucha lástima… Un amigo mío realizaba ese tipo de servicio. Él podría contarte historias terribles sobre esa profesión.

—¿¡De verdad conoces a un ex mercenario!? ¡Ah, D.E preséntamelo!... Si es posible, claro.

Él sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Serena ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

—¡La culpa es tuya, tú me corrompiste! Yo llevaba una vida tranquila y, para mí, gangsters y mercenarios eran una realidad apócrifa, como platillos voladores. ¿Tu amigo está vivo aún?

—Sí, los está, claro.

—¿Confiará él en mí?

—Creo que el problema no es ese. No te gustaría escuchar sus historias. ¡Algunas son realmente sórdidas!

—¿Más de lo que las que ya oí de asesinos y mafiosos mientras tomábamos sus declaraciones? Pues déjame juzgar eso por mí misma. Y no te olvides de decirme cuántos mercenarios integran ese grupo que vamos a encontrar en Roma…

—Ahora es mejor ajustarnos los cinturones, estamos llegando al aeropuerto.

Ella obedeció sonriendo.

—Si hubiera sabido que era tan difícil engañarte, Serena, te habría dejado en casa.

—Y habrías perdido tu disfraz. Fue para eso que me trajiste, ¿no? La vieja coartada de los novios pasando unas vacaciones.

Diciendo eso, se soltó el cabello, guardó en el bolso las gafas y desabrochó el primer botón de su blusa. Después sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, haciendo que los oscuros rizos ganaran volumen.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó, con un leve desafío en la pícara sonrisa. —¿Parezco una turista de vacaciones?

D.E sonrió también, observando la transformación, encantado.

—Más que eso, Serena: pareces la novia más linda que un hombre podría desear.

—¡Oye, que puedo llegar a creerte!... ¿Y cómo debo llamarte? No puedo referirme a mi "novio" como D.E, o Chiba, ¿no crees?

—Llámame Darien o Endimion, como prefieras Serena.

Él le había pronunciado el nombre despacio, con ternura envolvente. Serena le clavó una mirada graciosamente decidida.

—Entonces, será Darien, ¿está bien? Pero, mira, un novio en sus vacaciones tiene que estar de mejor humor de lo que tú lo has estado en las últimas horas, ¿no crees? Si te pones ceñudo como esta mañana, nadie va a creer en tu disfraz.

—No te preocupes, Serena, seré una compañía a tu altura, lo prometo. No permitiré que te ocurra nada malo… Voy a prestarte mucha más atención que en el despacho, ¿está bien? Por favor, perdóname por lo de esta mañana.

—Está bien, comprendo que estabas preocupado. Ni siquiera parecía el D.E que yo conozco… Pero, hablando en serio, cuídate en el rescate de Hotaru. Eres demasiado temerario para mi gusto… Y, estoy segura, que para los secuestradores también.

Sonrió con ternura, agradecido por la preocupación de Serena.

—Voy a seguir tu consejo, claro, pero ni intentes convencerme de no participar en esa operación. Hotaru y yo pasamos momentos muy difíciles cuando éramos niños y todos los superamos juntos, sólo nosotros dos. Poco entendíamos de la vida cuando mi padre murió… Se ahogó en la bañera en una de sus acostumbradas borracheras, ¡imagínate! Entonces, mi madre comenzó a trabajar como asistenta para costear nuestros estudios. Cuando Hotaru y yo crecimos un poco, también conseguimos empleos para ayudarla con los gastos de la casa… Yo aún no había cumplido quince años cuando mi madre murió de un ataque al corazón. Su salud nunca fue muy buena y el trabajo pesado, las preocupaciones le acortaron aún más la vida… —D.E bajó la mirada, en un intento de controlar la emoción. —Le juré que me encargaría de Hot, en cualquier situación. Y, aunque no lo hubiera jurado, no podría dejar que la vida de mi hermana dependiera de extraños, ¿entiendes? Sacarla de esa ratonera es un honor para mí.

—Entiendo tus razones, pero tú eres un abogado, no un agente de seguridad. ¿Qué podrás hacer contra hombres armados hasta los dientes?

—Ya lo verás, cuando llegue el momento. Aún no estoy tan viejo.

—No se trata de eso, D.E….

—Darien, ¿lo olvidaste?

Serena emitió un suspiro resignado. Los dos años de relación le habían enseñado a no argumentar contra su obstinación. Miró por la ventana el aeropuerto iluminado, las luces de neón destellando reflejos de plata en la noche clara. Cuando el avión comenzó a aterrizar, Darien le sujetó la mano con una sonrisa.

—Estamos llegando Serena, Roma , la "Ciudad Eterna", será nuestra por algunos días.

Fascinada, Serena observó los pequeños puntos iluminados allá abajo. Cada uno de ellos seguramente significaban un monumento centenario, cuyas paredes habían sido testigos de la historia… ¡Era una pena no poder visitar esos lugares! D.E no tendría tiempo ni cabeza para excursiones turísticas con Hotaru corriendo el riesgo de morir. De cualquier manera, se alegraba por vivir aquella aventura al lado de un hombre tan valiente.

Mirando a través de la ventana del automóvil, Serena parecía estar soñando. El auto seguía por la_ Via Transtevere, _en la parte antigua de la ciudad. Desde el milenario puente sobre el _Tibre, _se veían siete colinas, imponentes testimonios de la fundación de Roma.

Ruinas majestuosas ladeaban toda la carretera, dando una idea del esplendor del imperio en su apogeo.

Cuando pasaron delante del_ Coliseo, _camino al hotel, Serena no contuvo una exclamación. Las enormes murallas, alumbradas por iluminación artificial, le provocaban una emoción inexplicable, como si retrocediera a un pasado desconocido. D.E le tomó la mano y le sonrió con ternura.

—Vamos a buscar tiempo para visitar todas esas bellezas —le prometió.

—No te molestes, Darien. Éste no es exactamente un viaje de placer, nosotros lo sabemos.

—Pero los demás no lo saben ni deben descubrirlo. Vamos a fingir realmente que estamos de vacaciones, ¿o no? Entonces lo lógico es aprovechar las oportunidades. No todos los días podemos venir a Roma.

—Hablando en serio, Darien, ¿qué vamos a hacer… en cuanto a ese asunto?

D.E se inclinó un poco en el asiento, elegante y poderoso en el traje gris claro que vestía. Y Serena se preguntó cómo no se había fijado antes en el encanto viril de aquel hombre, aún trabajando con él desde hacía dos años.

—Aún no lo sé a ciencia cierta, necesito conversar con mis amigos. Mejor no preocuparse por eso mientras tanto, mi ángel. Llegando al hotel, tomaremos un buen baño y descansaremos un poco… Sólo que tendremos que compartir una suite… ¿Te incomodaría mucho?

—¿Y por qué debería incomodarme?

D.E sonrió, un tanto avergonzado ante la inocencia estampada en el rostro de ella.

—¿Y por qué debería? —murmuró, mirando por la ventana. —Espero que Dutch haya recibido mi mensaje. ¡No veo la hora de entrar en contacto con él!

—¿Quién es Dutch?

—Un conocido. Es el intermediario entre Roberto y yo.

—Hotaru y Roberto no viven en Roma, ¿verdad?

—No, viven en Palermo. Por esa razón no fui hacia allá. No quiero que nada nos vincule con el secuestro.

—¡Y Dutch puede descubrir si Hotaru aún está en Italia?

—Espero que sí.

D.E se encerró en un preocupado silencio y Serena no insistió con sus preguntas. Se distrajo observando la sucesión de edificios modernos que desplazaban, en el centro de la ciudad, a los antiquísimos monumentos.

Recorrieron en silencio el resto del trayecto hasta el hotel. El edificio de arquitectura innovadora y lujosa la dejó impresionada. En recepción, fueron acogidos con extrema gentileza por la recepcionista y conducidos rápidamente hasta la suntuosa suite reservada para ambos.

Darien había tenido el cuidado de escoger un apartamento con dos habitaciones. Serena agradeció mentalmente su caballerosidad. Ya le bastaba el descontento de estar en un país extraño con alguien con quien no compartía la más mínima intimidad. Y, para colmo, durmiendo con él casi en la misma habitación…

Si bien la situación no tenía nada de normal. Aunque quisiera olvidarse de eso, el nerviosismo de D.E le recordaba los riesgos que rodeaban aquel viaje.

Lo observó mientras caminaba por el salón, buscando algo para distraerse. No lograba disimular la ansiedad de que sonara el teléfono. Fumaba un cigarrillo tras otro, lanzando de vez en cuando miradas angustiadas hacia el mudo aparato.

No podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, Serena fue hacia su habitación y deshizo las maletas. Si continuaba mirando a aquel hombre caminar de un lado a otro en el más absoluto silencio, tendría un ataque de nervios. Se preparaba para tomar un baño cuando el teléfono sonó. Con seguridad, era el tal amigo con noticias de Hotaru.

Se apresuró y pocos minutos más tarde salía de la habitación vistiendo unos jeans y un jersey rosa pálido. El cabello suelto y húmedo aún le daba una apariencia juvenil. El disfraz de turista convencería a cualquiera, pensó, satisfecha.

D.E estaba delante la ventana cuando ella entró. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata y se había desabrochado algunos botones de la camisa. No se parecía el ejecutivo serio que entraba todas las mañanas al despacho, ocupando cada minuto del trabajo de Serena. Ella sonrió pensando en ello y se aproximó a él con suavidad.

—¿Está todo bien, Darien?

Él se dio la vuelta y la observó por un instante, sorprendido y satisfecho al mismo tiempo. En aquel momento, era como si ambos se estuvieran conociendo de verdad, lejos de las jornadas y de los quehaceres de la oficina, se habían vuelto de repente apenas un hombre y una mujer ante los peligros de la extraña aventura de rescate. Y la propia situación los unía de una forma íntima, creando entre los dos un vínculo poderoso, magnético.

—¿Y entonces, Darien, quién llamó? ¿Fue Dutch?

—Sí, fue él, Hotaru está fuera del país.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Adónde la llevaron?

—A Guatemala. La escondieron en una hacienda del interior, que es el cuartel general de un grupo de revolucionarios… ¡Sólo eso me faltaba, una complicación política en este caso!

—Entonces, tal vez sea mejor comunicarnos con las autoridades. D.E rechazó la idea con un gesto enérgico, mientras encendía otro cigarrillo.

—¡Ni lo pienses! No quiero a Hot envuelta en una intriga internacional. Además, no podemos arriesgarnos, esto parece cosa de una banda poderosa, de esas que tienen contactos en el mundo entero, ¿entiendes? Es un viejo truco, comprar una propiedad en un país a nombre de una persona nacida o radicada allí hace mucho tiempo. En general, esas personas son ciudadanos que están por encima de cualquier sospecha, escogidas a propósito para dar más garantías a los delincuentes, ningún gobierno del mundo puede mantener propiedades privadas bajo vigilancia, a no ser que haya una denuncia muy seria.

—¡El secuestro es una denuncia seria, Darien!

—Pero yo no puedo hacerla. Hot es ciudadana americana, Roberto es un industrial importante aquí en Italia… Eso basta para envolver tres países en esta confusión. Y quiero a los departamentos de Inteligencia fuera de esto. Ellos tienen la costumbre de tratar cualquier secuestro como terrorismo político y apuesto que no es ese el caso.

Serena arrugó la frente, asustada.

—¿Y qué puede ser, entonces?

—Los grupos de mercenarios cuando no tienen trabajo también practican secuestros, ¿lo sabías? Ellos conocen bastante gente poderosa quienes le ofrecen escondites en esas ocasiones. Y matan a la víctima sin ninguna compasión cuando no consiguen el dinero o se sienten presionados.

Serena sacudió la cabeza, desolada. Si las suposiciones de D.E eran correctas, ninguno de los recursos legales funcionaría en este caso.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? —preguntó inquieta.

—Ya lo hice. Le envié dinero a Dutch para comprar algunas cosas que voy a necesitar. También le pedí que se pusiera en contacto con algunos amigos míos. Se reunirán con nosotros en Guatemala, en la hacienda de un amigo común.

Serena soltó un suspiro.

—¿Sabes?, cuando me ofrecí al cargo de secretaria, pensé que el lugar de trabajo sería en un bufete de abogados. ¡Si hubiera sabido que el empleo consistía en acompañar a Indiana Jones, habría pedido un salario más alto!

D.E rió, exhibiendo unos dientes, blancos y bien delineados. Para Serena fue un alivio verlo relajado al menos por unos instantes. Su angustia en las últimas horas la sensibilizaba muy de cerca.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos a Guatemala? —preguntó, en esa ocasión con seriedad.

—Mañana. Me gustaría ir hoy mismo, pero necesitamos tiempo para planear la operación. Sería fatal que los secuestradores adivinaran nuestras intenciones. Además de eso, le pedí a Dutch que le preguntara a Roberto de cuánto dinero dispone para el rescate. Y sólo de madrugada Dutch puede visitar a mi cuñado sin ser visto.

—Entonces de aquí nos vamos directamente a Guatemala.

—No, primero pasaremos por México… Como ves, ¡tendremos unas "vacaciones" muy movidas!

—Será mejor que nos acostemos temprano, en ese caso. Por lo visto, mañana será un día más ajetreado que un lunes después de un asueto…

—¡Ah no, Serena! No podría pegar un ojo, estoy demasiado tenso… ¿Qué te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad? Ayuda a pasar el tiempo.

—Pero, ¿no estás cansado? ¿No prefieres tomar un calmante leve y relajarte un poco?

D.E le sonrió con afecto y se aproximó. Una súbita intimidad los unió en un aura de tierna sensualidad.

—Te prometí que hallaríamos la manera de pasear un poco, ¿no es así? —dijo acariciándole el rostro con delicadeza. —Después de todo, las parejas que están de vacaciones no se quedan encerrados en los hoteles… ¿Dónde quieres ir?

—Ya que insistes… ¿Qué tal al Foro?

Él la observó el rostro durante largo tiempo, después le rozó los labios con los dedos, en una caricia sutil.

—Acerté de lleno trayéndote conmigo, mi ángel —murmuró—Eres la compañía ideal para un momento tan difícil: valiente, divertida, cómplice y… ¡Hermosa!

—Si continuas elogiándome de esa manera, voy a terminar creyéndolo, y luego ya no podrás soportarme, ¿eh?

La broma era apenas una protección. Serena se sentía en peligro con la proximidad de D.E, la ternura de sus manos y de sus palabras la perturbaban de forma sobrecogedora. Disimulando esas sensaciones con una sonrisa, intentó apartarse pero él la retuvo a su lado, sujetándola por las manos.

—No huyas, Serena —le pidió, clavándole los ojos con intensidad —Eres realmente hermosa, e inteligente, audaz… ¡Sexy! Y no me digas que es la primera vez que alguien te dice eso porque no me lo creo.

—Para ser sincera, no, no es la primera vez. Sólo que me parece extraño que hayas notado todas esas cualidades justamente ahora, cuando estamos solos en un país extraño.

D.E elevó las cejas, irónico.

—¿Eso es una queja, señorita?

—No, estoy siendo realista. Me parece que el famoso romanticismo de Roma se te está subiendo a la cabeza… ¡o peor aún quieres que se me suba a mí!

En ese mismo instante, la seriedad sustituyó el aire provocativo en el rostro de D.E.

—Voy a fingir que no entendí que me has acusado de ser un seductor barato —afirmó, soltándole las manos.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Menos mal! Estropearías nuestro paseo si te enfadaras ahora.

—¡Estás siendo cobarde, Serena!

—A veces la cobardía es sinónimo de seguridad.

—Y otras, implica perder la tajada más dulce de la vida. —Y antes de que ella intentara protestar, se adelantó: —Está bien, Serena, respeto tus puntos de vista. No voy a forzarte a nada, necesito que lo creas y que confíes en mí… en todos los sentidos, ¿entiendes?

—No.

El sonrió ante la sinceridad de ella. Derrotado, se pasó la mano por el cabello, como si buscara una explicación gentil.

—Bien, Serena, vamos a ir juntos a Guatemala y quiero que estés cerca de mí todo el tiempo… inclusive de noche. Los hombres con quienes vamos a trabajar no son exactamente unos caballeros. Quiero que ellos piensen que estamos comprometidos de verdad. Si no, tendremos serios problemas.

Ella lo observó por algunos instantes, incrédula.

—¿Quieres convencerme de que pretendes que duerma contigo para que puedas protegerme?

—Así es.

—¿Y quién me protegerá de ti?

—Tendrás que aceptar mi palabra de que no haré nada… si tú no quieres, claro.

Serena alzó la barbilla, indignada con su presunción. Él debía realmente considerarse irresistible para hablar con tanta seguridad sobre su propio poder de seducción.

—Si es así, nada ocurrirá —le aseguró con frialdad. —Y ahora creo que es mejor que vayamos a dar ese paseo. Mañana tendremos un día ocupado y necesito un buen descanso.

D.E sonrió, un tanto decepcionado, y la siguió fuera de la habitación.

La noche en Roma era deslumbrante. Después de una deliciosa cena en el restaurant del hotel, los dos pasearon por las calles del centro de la ciudad. Luego por insistencia de D.E fueron a visitar algunas ruinas del antiguo Foro Romano. Alumbrado por iluminación artificial, el monumento adquiría un aspecto sobrenatural, como si fuera una imagen de ensueño.

Encantada, Serena le sonrió a D.E después miró a su alrededor.

—Sólo imagínalo —murmuró —siglos atrás, los romanos caminaban por aquí como nosotros estamos haciéndolo ahora. Seguramente, tenían los mismos miedos. Sueños y esperanzas que el hombre moderno… ¿Habrán imaginado como sería el mundo en el futuro?

—Estoy seguro que sí. Ellos sabían que el mundo jamás cambiaría… Por lo menos, no en la ambición, en la codicia, en el odio. Bajo esa fachada de civilización, aun somos tan salvajes como aquellos que se divertían viendo leones devorando a los cristianos.

D.E introdujo las manos en los bolsillos, el viento fresco de la noche le había despeinado el cabello ondulado y espeso. Ella admiró su perfil severo, atribuyendo la amargura de aquellas palabras a la tensión de las últimas horas.

—Leí "Las Crónicas del Imperio Romano", de Tácito ¿sabes? —Afirmó, para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. —En la adolescencia era aficionada a la Historia Antigua. Conocía de memoria todo sobre la cultura greco-romana. ¡Parecía un ratón de biblioteca! ¡Hoy entiendo que mi conversación debió haber sido aburrida para la mayoría de las personas de mi edad!

D.E rió, imaginándose la situación.

—Confieso que, a los quince años, si hubiera encontrado una chica que sólo hablara de Tácito, Cicerón, Homero, ¡huiría de ella como un gato escaldado! Normalmente, las niñas a esa edad sólo se interesan por romances dulces, fotos de artistas de cine, ropas a la moda…

—Y los chicos, sólo piensan en futbol, y sexo. ¿Vas a decirme que tú no eras así también?

—Infelizmente, yo tenía asuntos más serios de los que preocuparme. En esa época, mi madre ya había muerto y yo trabajaba en una gasolinera para pagar mis estudios y la casa. Hot era niñera de una familia muy rica, pero ganaba tan poco que apenas alcanzaba para comprar los libros del colegio. En eso las mujeres llevan desventaja sobre los hombres: siempre ganan menos.

Serena soltó un suspiro melancólico, imaginando las dificultades que él había tenido que enfrentar cuando aún era tan joven. Por eso, el lazo entre los hermanos se había vuelto tan fuerte.

Habían sido todo el uno para el otro, compartiendo cada pequeña conquista, cada fracaso…

—Disculpa, mi ángel. —D.E le pidió, tomándole la mano. —Estoy estropeando tu paseo con historias tristes.

—Piénsalo, Darien, te comprendo… Sólo estabas intentando escapar de la pregunta que te hice, ¡confiésalo!

—¿Sobre el futbol y el sexo?

—¡Claro que sí!

—Bien, a los quince años yo no tenía mucho tiempo para eso, pero ahora…

—Ya sé, eres un asiduo visitante a los estadios.

—¿Por qué huyes tanto de mí, Serena? Parece que tuvieras miedo…

—¿Miedo de qué, Darien?

—¡Yo qué sé! Tal vez, de una aventura.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—Por lo que veo, hasta hoy ninguna mujer se había resistido a tus encantos. Y tú no me crees capaz de esa hazaña, ¿acerté?

La atrajo hacia él, ¡como si obedeciera a un impulso irrefrenable!

—Lo que he querido decir es que no puedo resistirme a tus encantos, Serena —le confesó con voz ronca. —Hace tiempo que siento por ti algo… especial. Sólo que no tuve oportunidad de decírtelo antes… o a lo mejor no tuve el coraje.

La revelación inesperada la desarmó. Nunca había visto en D.E ninguna señal de fragilidad y aquello levantaba entre los dos una barrera impenetrable. En aquel momento, sin embargo, a la proximidad física se le sumaba una nueva dimensión de la personalidad de él, capaz de volverlo más accesible, atractivo, peligroso.

—Darien, es mejor que no…

—¿Por qué no? —la interrumpió, mientras sus manos subían despacio por los brazos y hombros, hasta sujetarle el rostro con ternura —Dame sólo una razón plausible para que no te bese ahora… Además he deseado hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Serena pensó en protestar, escapar, defenderse… y, en cambio, permaneció inmóvil. Era como si un poder mágico la envolviera, revelándole su propio deseo. Casi sin querer, cerró los ojos y se entregó a un dulce vértigo.

D.E le besó los labios, al principio con un contacto apenas imperceptible. Luego, presionándolos entre los suyos con más fuerza y, por fin, provocándolos levemente con la lengua. Serena reaccionó a la súbita intimidad, apartándolo con delicadeza. No se dejaría llevar por el clima romántico, por la necesidad de D.E, por sus propios anhelos. Si cedía en aquel momento, tal vez se dirigiera a un camino sin retorno.

—Darien, mejor detengámonos ahora, ¿por favor?

Él la retuvo junto a su cuerpo, con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Justo ahora, cuando íbamos tan bien? ¡Ah, Serena no seas aguafiestas!

—¡Para ser sincera íbamos demasiado bien para mi gusto!

—Nada es demasiado cuando dos personas así lo quieren, mi ángel.

—Ese es el problema, Darien: ya no quiero más.

—¿Te asusté?

Un leve toque de ironía había sonado en su voz. Ciertamente, consideraba que la actitud de ella era algo ensayado, una falsa inocencia elaborada a propósito para atraerlo aún más.

—No, no me asustaste —replicó con frialdad —Sólo que no quiero que nuestra relación cambie.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

Serena retrocedió algunos pasos, apartando de su rostro el cabello despeinado por la suave brisa.

—Porque estamos muy bien así, Darien. Nos entendemos a las mil maravillas en el trabajo y, para mí, eso es lo más importante. ¿Para qué arriesgarnos?

—¿No te das cuenta que nuestra relación ya cambió?

—Nada ha cambiado. Sólo estamos tensos, nerviosos, ansiosos, lo que es natural en estas circunstancias. Me besaste porque te sientes débil, necesitado de apoyo, de cariño. Harías lo mismo con cualquier otra mujer que estuviera junto a ti, ahora. Cuando Hotaru esté a salvo, ni siquiera vas a volver a recordar este incidente.

—¿Tu tampoco?

—Yo ya lo olvidé, Darien.

Él bajó la mirada, desconcertado. Encendió un cigarrillo y observó por algunos instantes las ruinas milenarias con aire distante. Después, se giró hacia ella, tocándole un brazo, conciliador.

—Tienes razón Serena, yo no debería haber hecho eso, discúlpame.

—No necesitas disculparte. En parte… en parte me siento un poco halagada… ¡si esto no se vuelve un hábito, claro!

—¿En verdad crees que sólo estaba buscando consuelo?

—Sí, eso creo. Cuando todo se resuelva…

—No te voy a dar nunca la razón, mi ángel. Yo te quiero y ninguna psicología en el mundo me va a convencer de lo contrario.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, como si reflexionara en el asunto.

—¡La psicología tal vez no lo resuelva, pero una buena noche de sueño seguro que lo hará! —sentenció por fin, con seguridad.

D.E la observó por un momento, muy serio. Después, lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás en una sonora carcajada.

—No creo mucho en esa solución, mi ángel, pero no cuesta nada intentarlo —replicó divertido. —Volvamos al hotel. Debes estar cansada.

—Un poco.

Caminaron despacio hacia fuera del Foro. La noche era agradable, con el cielo limpio cuajado de estrellas.

—No sé si he hecho bien trayéndote conmigo en esta loca aventura —murmuró, cuando llegaron a la calle. —Estoy pensando en regresarte a casa.

—Tienes miedo que te dé mala suerte, ¿no es así? ¿O, es que de repente, has perdido, la confianza en mí?

—¡Claro que no! Te necesito, pero… —él sacudió la cabeza, desolado, como si se hubiera dado cuenta que iba a decir una tontería. —De ninguna manera, por la forma en que las cosas van, voy a necesitarte aún más. Cuando lleguemos a la hacienda de mis amigos, alguien tendrá que manejar la radio. Usaremos transistores potentes para mantener el contacto con la base en la hacienda. El local donde nos quedaremos está apenas a unos kilómetros de distancia de donde capturaron a Hotaru.

—¿Pero no vas a ir hasta allá tu solo, verdad?

—No. Iré con aquellos amigos sobre los que ya conversamos.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Darien.

—No te preocupes por mí, mi ángel. Ya escapé de muchas balas en la vida. ¿Has olvidado que pertenecí a las tropas de élite en el ejército?

—Lo sé, pero eso fue hace un siglo. Ahora, eres un abogado, un ejecutivo de vida sedentaria. Tus adversarios son mercenarios, gente que se gana la vida en peligro. Deben tener mucha más destreza que tú manejando armas y municiones.

Él sonrió de manera enigmática.

—Tal vez no tanto… —divagó. —Hay muchas cosas sobre mi vida que no te imaginas.

—Aún así, podrías morir en Guatemala.

—Puedo morir aquí también, atropellado por un auto. Sólo me apena pensar que ni siquiera me extrañarías… Pero no te preocupes por mí, Serena. Nunca me he propuesto hacer algo sin estar capacitado.

Ella soltó un suspiro resignado y cambio la conversación mientras D.E llamaba un taxi. De nada serviría insistir en la inconveniencia de aquella loca excursión. Obstinado como era, él llegaría hasta el final, aunque tuviera que poner en peligro su propia vida.

Ya era más de la una de la madrugada cuando volvieron al hotel. Apenas acababan de entrar a la suite y el teléfono sonó. Serena se fue a su habitación para dejar a D.E a sus anchas. Desde el vestíbulo su voz sonaba preocupada mientras hablaba en un italiano fluido. Unos minutos más tarde, todo quedó en silencio y D.E se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, que Serena había dejado entreabierta.

—Necesito salir, ahora —anunció. —Cierra bien la puerta y no recibas a nadie, bajo ningún pretexto.

—Está bien, pero no te metas en líos, Darien. ¡Recuerda que no estaré cerca para salvarte!

Él rió.

—Déjalo. Cuídate, ¿sí?

—Tú también.

D.E salió apresurado, se sintió vacía, inquieta. Apenas lo conocía, a pesar de que trabajaban juntos desde hacía tiempo. Antes, nunca se había dado cuenta de cuantos misterios él ocultaba bajo aquella apariencia seria y competente. Pero ahora, a cada instante D.E le revelaba una nueva faceta de su propia personalidad. Algo sobrecogedor y atrayente al mismo tiempo, capaz de robarle el aliento.

Pensativa, se fue hasta la ventana a tiempo de verlo entrando en un taxi. ¿Quién sería aquel hombre, se preguntó, intrigada, mientras lo acompañaba con la mirada el automóvil se perdió en las sombras de la noche.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

A pesar del cansancio de las últimas horas, del nerviosismo y la agitación, Serena no lograba dormir. Angustiada, daba vueltas en la cama preguntándose por qué D.E se demoraba tanto. ¿Dónde podría haber ido? ¿A hacer qué? ¿Encontrarse con quién?

Preguntas que no tendrían respuestas ni siquiera cuando el volviera, suspiraba, nerviosa. Celoso de su propia intimidad, D.E no confiaba en nadie y jamás le revelaría los detalles del rescate de Hotaru. Seguramente, la consideraba una atolondrada, aún medio adolescente, incapaz de guardar un secreto serio…

Se mordió el labio con rabia por ese pensamiento, y el recuerdo del beso de Darien la calentó de repente. No, el no besaría con tanto ardor a una chiquilla inmadura, meditó. Era demasiado experimentado para correr el riesgo de llevar tras de sí una chica enamorada, llorona e insistente, implorando matrimonio. O, tal vez, prefería esa consecuencia a perder al radioaficionado que tanto necesitaba…

Se removió en la cama. Furiosa. ¡Con que, era eso! Darien sólo quería confundirla con aquellos besos, con aquella conversación de atracción irresistible. Si la conquistaba, ella no lo abandonaría por miedo al peligro. Pero estaba muy equivocado, decidió rebelde. Ella no se enredaría con ningún hombre a cambio de favores. Trataría aquel caso con la misma eficiencia con que trabajaba en el despacho. Cuando Hotaru estuviera a salvo, estaba segura de que D.E le pediría que olvidara aquellos ataques de pasión…

Aún irritada, Serena solo logró dormir cuando él regresó, a altas horas de la madrugada. Oyó sus pasos en la sala, después del ruido de la puerta al abrir y cerrarse en la otra habitación, en seguida llegó el silencio. Entonces, se arropó mejor con la colcha y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Se despertó asustada, con los rayos del sol penetrando a través de una rendija de las pesadas cortinas azules. Saltó de la cama y se alegró al consultar el reloj de pulsera que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Apenas había dormido cuatro horas pero se sentía descansada y repuesta. Tomó un baño rápido y se vistió, en seguida pidió por el interfono un desayuno leve.

Le extrañó la ausencia de D.E en la suite. La puerta de su habitación estaba entreabierta y las sábanas de la cama tenían la apariencia de haber dado cobijo a un cuerpo hasta poco tiempo antes. Serena tomó café en la sala y apenas había despachado al empleado con la bandeja cuando Darien llegó. Traía dos pasajes para México y le pidió a Serena que se apresurara, ya que el avión saldría de allí en unas horas.

Sin perder el tiempo haciendo preguntas, hizo las maletas y lo acompañó al aeropuerto. Apenas habían conversado durante el trayecto y el embarque e, incluso aún después del inicio del viaje, Darien continuaba taciturno y mudo. Serena fingía leer un libro con gran interés, aunque no lograba captar el sentido de las palabras impresas. Si intentara conversar correría el riesgo de volverse inconveniente.

—Estoy haciendo que corras de un lado a otro —comentó él de repente.

—No hay problema. Lo has hecho desde hace dos años y nunca reclamé… Sólo dime una cosa: ¿vamos a quedarnos en la ciudad de México?

—Creo que no. Habrá una persona esperándonos en el aeropuerto de allá. Necesitamos ultimar con ella algunos detalles y no sé cuánto tiempo nos llevará eso… —Tomándole la mano, añadió con gentileza: —Siento mucho implicarte en toda esta confusión. Espero que no estés muy asustada.

—¡Qué va! ¡Los rescates son mi deporte favorito! Lo practico todos los días…

D.E le brindó una sonrisa seductora. Era gracioso como había cambiado el modo de tratarla durante las últimas horas, Serena pensó sarcástica. Siempre había sido atento y cortés con ella en el despacho y en los viajes de rutina, pero nunca había derrochado tanto encanto, ni la había mirado de forma tan insinuante, mucho menos le había sujetado las manos con tanta sensualidad. ¡Seguramente, su hermana debería valer realmente cualquier sacrificio!

Ella le retribuyó la sonrisa e intentó halar la mano.

—Nunca voy a poder pagarte por estar ayudándome en un momento tan difícil, mi ángel…

En vez, de soltarle la mano, Darien se la presionó un poco más, aumentando el leve erotismo de su toque. Irritada consigo misma por sentir tanto placer, Serena fingió un asombro exagerado.

—¡Pero yo no sabía que podía haber rechazado esta invitación!...

—¡Serena, no seas infantil!

—Usted, es quien debería dejarse de juegos, señor Chiba. No me gusta que me sujeten la mano cuando tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer con ella.

—Si me cuentas de que se trata, tal vez yo también pueda interesarme…

—¡Magnifico, me encanta que me lean! Es una excelente manera de relajarse, ¿lo sabías?

Con una sonrisa inocente, Serena retiró la mano de las de Darien, tomó el libro y se lo colocó en su regazo, deleitándose con su expresión decepcionada.

Se recostó en el asiento y aguardó.

—No estás facilitando mucho la situación, Serena. Tenemos que parecer enamorados de verdad, ¿entiendes? Nunca te has relacionado con el tipo de hombres con quien te vas a encontrar de aquí en adelante…

—Que yo sepa, estamos en medio de gente muy civilizada. No hay razón para que iniciemos nuestra pequeña farsa desde ahora.

—Pero sería bueno que te acostumbraras a tenerme cerca todo el tiempo. Para todos los efectos, seremos pareja. Por lo tanto, no podremos estar lejos el uno del otro ni siquiera un minuto. Por eso, no te asombres si tenemos que repetir escenas como la de anoche, en el Foro…

—¡Ah, sí, hicimos un bello ensayo en Roma! ¡Déjalo, aprendí muy bien la lección!

D.E sonrió, malicioso, observándole los labios con atención.

—Tú también me enseñaste muchas cosas. Y no me mires con esa expresión incrédula, estoy siendo muy sincero.

—¡Ya sé: Papá Noel, la Cigüeña y el Conejo de Pascua existen de verdad!

—¿Por qué no me tomas en serio, Serena? Crees que es tan imposible que tu y yo podamos tener una…relación?

Imposible no era, muy por el contrario, pensó ella, desanimada. En especial si Darien seguía insistiendo en rodearla de miradas y sonrisas descaradamente insinuantes, como ahora. Descubrió en sí misma a una actriz digna de un Oscar al sonreírle con tranquila indiferencia.

—Para serte franca, creo que sería muy difícil —afirmó con tamaña seguridad que casi se convenció a sí misma.- Nunca había pensado en ti como hombre, ¿entiendes?

—¿Pensabas en mí cómo qué, entonces? ¿Uno de los archivos del despacho?

—Siempre vi en ti a mi jefe, un ser impersonal, sin sexo.

—¡Ah claro, has logrado halagarme!

Serena, rió.

—¡Oye, Darien, no te ofendas! ¡Apuesto que tú también siempre me viste como un computador con faldas!

—¡Ah, no, estas muy equivocada! Desde los primeros días, tú llenabas la oficina de rayos de sol cuando entrabas por la puerta todas las mañanas. Me ponía a pensar la manera de decírtelo sin parecer un conquistador de quinta categoría.

—¡Pues claro que deberías habérmelo dicho! Si hubiera sabido cuanto economizabas en energía eléctrica, habría pedido un gran aumento de sueldo! ¡Imagínate, un sol particular debe costar una fortuna!

D.E la observó por un momento, ceñudo. Tal vez se había excedido en la broma, pensó ella, ya arrepentida. ¿Y si él estuviera diciendo la verdad? No era justo pisotear de aquella forma los sentimientos ajenos, aunque solo fuera deseo físico.

—No me trates así —le pidió, en un murmullo. —Te quiero decir tantas cosas, hace tanto tiempo…

—Darien…

Pero él ya se aproximaba, robándole la voluntad de reaccionar contra la fascinación innegable existente entre los dos… En ese momento, la voz impersonal del altavoz les avisó para que se abrocharan los cinturones de seguridad, disipando así el aura de mágica sensualidad. Reacio, D.E se apartó sin esconder su frustración.

—La próxima vez, gritaré más alto que todos los altavoces del mundo —prometió, irritado.

Serena no respondió. ¡Ya le bastaba su propia confusión de sentimientos, rabia, alivio, frustración y… deseo! Era inútil mentirse a sí misma; Darien la atraía, y mucho. ¿Pero qué estaba ocurriendo entre ellos?, se preguntó asombrada. Dos días antes, mantenían una relación de camaradería y apoyo mutuo como correspondía a toda secretaria con su jefe. Ahora, se perdían en juramentos velados, miradas cálidas, sueños prohibidos… Y, para colmo, cada vez era más difícil no alimentar esperanzas. ¿Hasta cuándo lograría resistirse al asedio sensual de D.E?

—No te protejas tanto de mí, mi ángel —le pidió, como si adivinara sus pensamientos. —No quiero lastimarte de ninguna manera créeme.

—Me pongo a pensar por qué no descubriste antes ese interés por mí.

—Entiendo que estés perpleja con todo esto. ¿Piensas que yo también no lo estoy? No esperaba que besarte fuera una experiencia tan especial.

¡Experiencia! Aquella palabra la hacía sentirse como un ratón de laboratorio.

—¡No soy un tubo de ensayo para ser examinada! —afirmó, enfadada. —Y aquel beso no tuvo nada de especial, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Nosotros dos apenas nos dejamos llevar por las emociones del momento.

—Pero el hecho de que tengamos ese tipo de emoción debe significar algo, ¿no es así?

—Claro que significa algo: que somos humanos. Nos sentíamos vulnerables y aprensivos, buscábamos apoyo el uno en el otro y, tal vez, hayamos exagerado un poco, sólo eso. No hay razón para hacer tanto alboroto en torno a ese asunto. Creo que tenemos cosas más importantes por lo que preocuparnos.

—Tienes razón… Y hasta cierto punto es bueno que seas indiferente de esa manera. Vas a necesitar mucho de ese razonamiento tuyo en los próximos días.

D.E se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad, malhumorado como un niño. Seguramente, preferiría que ella se perdiera en sueños sentimentales a causa de un simple beso, pensó Serena, con ironía. Sería más fácil maniobrar una chiquilla romántica e ingenua. Pero él tendría que contentarse con su frialdad y eficiencia profesional.

El avión inició las maniobras de aterrizaje de ahí a unos pocos segundos. D.E continuaba en un obstinado mutismo y Serena reabrió el libro para distraerse. Pero una angustia creciente la dominaba, robándole la concentración. Debía ser la perspectiva a lo desconocido, la vida de Hotaru peligraría si fallaban, se justificaba a sí misma. Entonces, ¿por qué la presencia, la proximidad de Darien la amenazaba más que el propio rescate?

Seguramente porque ella era una chiquilla romántica e ingenua, concluyó, desolada. Pero Darien no necesitaba saber eso. Evitaría al máximo que él percibiera cuanto la perturbaban aquellas miradas, sonrisas y toques sutiles, insinuantes. Sería una dura tarea, pues de ahí en adelante necesitaban fingir una relación íntima. Pero después del rescate de Hotaru, volverían a Chicago y al antiguo trato jefe-empleada… por lo menos ella se esforzaría mucho en ello.

Sólo conversaron lo mínimo posible durante el resto del aterrizaje y en el desembarque. D.E se mostraba preocupado mientras caminaban hacia el lobby del aeropuerto. Su amigo debía haberse retrasado, y unos pocos minutos de espera se transformaban en una eternidad para la aprensión de ambos.

Serena soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando lo vio sonreír hacia un hombre alto, moreno, de cabellos oscuros. Vestía un traje claro y botas de cuero, un contraste exótico y, aún así, muy elegante. Además, él era enteramente elegante y, aunque no poseía ninguna semejanza física con Darien, Serena los encontró un poco parecidos. Tal vez fuera su aspecto jovial, un cierto aire de misterio peligrosamente seductor.

—Laremos, ¿cómo estás? —D.E saludó al recién llegado con un caluroso apretón de manos, hablando en español.

—No tan bien como tú, Archer. Tu aspecto es envidiable…aunque, no sólo tu apariencia. —El hombre sonrió, dando un guiño malicioso hacia Serena, —Archer era su apellido años atrás, durante nuestra… sociedad. Tú eres Serena Tsukino, ¿no es así?

—Sí, es un placer conocerlo señor Laremos.

—Zafiro Laremos, a sus órdenes… Ella es fenomenal, Archer

D.E sonrió y la atrajo más cerca de él.

—Yo también lo creo así… ¿Dutch se comunicó contigo?

La sonrisa de Laremos desapareció y su expresión se tornó dura, impenetrable.

—Sí, Drago, Samson y Apollo ya están aquí. Listos para actuar.

—¿Y el equipo?

-Ducth le envió todo a Apollo. Una UZI y una AK-47 nueva.

D.E hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza.

—Vamos a necesitar también unos RPG —afirmó, después de reflexionar por unos instantes.

—Ya tenemos dos preparados, además de ocho mecanismos C-4, proyectiles para los RPG, equipo de camuflaje y todo lo demás. La frontera es un punto estratégico de las guerrillas ahora, estilo campo neutral. Allí consigues lo que quieras con un poco de dinero y los contactos correctos.

—Dutch dijo que Marchal conoce gente de confianza por esos lados. Como responsable de la seguridad de tu hacienda, creo que no tendremos problemas. Fue una providencia muy inteligente.

—Cuestión de sobrevivencia, amigo mío. La hacienda vecina fue destruida hace apenas un mes y el dueño… —Zafiro se interrumpió, mirando a Serena. —Disculpe, señorita. Esta conversación normalmente no le agrada mucho a las mujeres.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Las mujeres también se ven envueltas en guerrillas. Además, voy a necesitar manejar algunas de sus armas, por lo menos como medida de seguridad. Sería bueno ir acostumbrándome desde ya con los nombres. Y, si lo desean, pueden hablar de balas, en vez de proyectiles. Es mucho más corto y a mí no me importa en absoluto…

Laremos giró la cara hacia D.E sin disimular su asombro ante el tono de Serena. Él soltó una carcajada, acercándola hacia sí con cariño.

—¡No te imaginas como has acertado al calificarla de fenomenal, Laremos! A veces. Me sorprende hasta a mí… No fue por casualidad que la traje para acá.

—De ninguna forma sería por casualidad.

La sonrisa de D.E casi desapareció al notar que el otro hombre miraba fijamente a Serena de manera insinuante. Se apresuró en regresar con el tema de los preparativos del rescate.

—¿Conseguiste el avión? —quiso saber con cierta sequedad.

—Sí, pero tendremos que pasar por la aduana.

—No he traído nada comprometedor conmigo. Si bien, contigo cerca, dudo que me impidan el paso. ¡A menos que tuviera una UZI colgada al cuello!

Laremos rió.

—Sí, pero no confíes demasiado en mis conocidos de la aduana. Ni siquiera yo confío en ellos ciegamente. Y ahora, creo que es mejor irnos de aquí.

Mientras los seguía, Serena recordó de repente en dónde había escuchado hablar de aquella arma.

—Darien, ¿puedo preguntarse algo? —indagó aproximándose bien a él.

—Claro, mi ángel.

—¿UZI no es esa ametralladora automática fabricada en Israel?

Los dos se miraron con tanto asombro que ella se rió.

—¡Disimulen! ¿Qué van a pensar las personas de mí con ustedes dos mirándome de esa manera? Y entonces, Darien, ¿lo es o no?

—Sí, lo es. Pero, ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

—¡Oye, por nada! Simple curiosidad.

D.E la estrechó contra él y la besó en la boca como si obedeciera a un impulso irresistible.

—Serena, me dejas atontado… en todos los sentidos —le susurró al oído. —Eres una sorpresa a cada instante. Después tendrás que contarme dónde has escuchado tanto sobre armas.

—¡No te contaré nada! También tengo mis secretos.

Darien soltó una carcajada, encantado con ese aire pícaro en el rostro de ella. Unos instantes más tarde, los tres entraban en el avión de Laremos, un confortable bimotor. Laremos se sentó delante de ellos dos, mientras un joven bajo y moreno les servía café.

—Le conté a varias personas que tú y tu novia vendrían a visitarme —dijo Laremos con malicia mientras el avión despegaba. —Un mensajito sencillo, que sólo los interesados tienen que entender… Al mismo tiempo, eso te ahorrará la incomodidad de pasar la frontera ilegalmente. Algunos amigos míos en altos cargos del gobierno podrán ayudarnos en caso de emergencia. Es gracioso, hace algunas semanas los secuestradores de tu hermana intentaron llevarme. Pero Marchal estaba cerca y armado.

—¡Marchal no pierde el tiempo!

—Menos mal, ¿no es así? Las cosas han cambiado mucho, amigo mío. En otro tiempo, eso casi nunca ocurría, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Cuántos hombres componen el grupo que secuestró a Hotaru, Laremos? Me refiero a la gente de peso, no de aficionados.

—En total, unos veinte, pero sólo doce son veteranos… Entre los cuales se encuentra quien estás pensando. Los contactos de él en Italia descubrieron un medio rápido de matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro: hacerse de un buen dinero y… recordar viejos tiempos. ¡Ahora entiendo porque tomaron esa hacienda hace un mes!

—¡Pobre Robert! Está desesperado por conseguir el dinero, y despistar a las autoridades…

Laremos lo miró fijamente, preocupado.

—Entonces, él no sabe nada… de nada ¿no es así?

—¡Puse mucho cuidado en ello, hombre!

—Pero aún lo echas de menos, ¿eh?

D.E suspiró, lanzándole una mirada indecisa a Serena.

—Algunas veces, pero no mucho. Tengo otros intereses ahora. Además de eso, me estoy poniendo viejo y demasiado cansado para esas cosas. Soy abogado y actúo en el área criminal. Eso ayuda a ahogar la nostalgia porque insisto en no quedarme sólo sentado detrás de una mesa. ¡A veces, me enfrento a algunos tipos de situación que ni te imaginas!

—¡Cómo no! ¡Conozco tu estilo! Yo también me he vuelto un ciudadano pacífico, y por razones muy semejantes a las tuyas. De vez en cuando me pregunto cómo sería si continuáramos juntos… Éramos verdaderos amigos, Archer, nunca me olvido de ello.

—¡Y un equipo de primera! Espero que aún lo seamos, vamos a necesitar actuar como en otros tiempos.

—No te preocupes, hombre, eso es como manejar bicicleta, nunca se olvida… ¿Y qué es lo que esa hermosa joven hará mientras actuamos?

—Además de joven y hermosa, es una excelente radioaficionada. Va a vigilar la radio para nosotros.

—Pensé que iba a coger una UZI, también. Por lo mucho que sabe del asunto, no sería mala idea.

—¡Ni pienses en ello! Ella se quedará contigo en la hacienda, la quiero lejos de cualquier peligro.

Laremos meneó la cabeza, con una expresión perversa.

—No sé si el mayor peligro estará fuera o dentro de la hacienda… —bromeó. —¡Si yo fuera tú, no confiaría ni en un santo!

—Disculpen, caballeros, ¿están hablando de mí o de alguna joya?

Los dos se quedaron callados, asustados. Hasta entonces, había estado tan ajena en la lectura de su libro que casi los había hecho olvidar su presencia. Ahora, alzaba la barbilla, con graciosa arrogancia.

—¿Y no es lo mismo, señorita? —preguntó Laremos, galante.

—Lo siento mucho, señor, pero no, no lo es. Las joyas no pueden ser confiadas a alguien, porque corren el riesgo de ser robadas, manipuladas y hasta destruidas por otras personas. Después de todo, ellas no poseen brazos, ni piernas, ni mente y, por lo tanto, no pueden defenderse solas. Gracias a Dios, no soy ninguna joya y aprendería en un instante a usar una UZI si me viera amenazada por alguien… —Y, con una sonrisa cálida, añadió: —Aunque fuera por un santo.

Laremos bajó la cabeza, desconcertado.

—Siento mucho la broma, señorita, está claro que tiene toda la razón. Le pido perdón por la grosería de dejarla fuera de la conversación todo este tiempo. Pero usted estaba tan distraída en la lectura…

—Vamos, no se incomode —lo interrumpió con la sonrisa más inocente del mundo. —No me interesan mucho los asuntos masculinos… a no ser, claro está, que yo sea uno de ellos.

Retomó la lectura, mientras Laremos miraba fijamente a D.E, sorprendido.

—Está es la mujer correcta para ti, Archer —acabó diciendo.

—¡No te imaginas lo que me he tardado en descubrirlo!... Pero, volviendo a lo del rescate, no has previsto ninguna bomba, ¿verdad?

Laremos señaló a Serena con un gesto, lanzando a D.E una mirada interrogadora.

—No se preocupe, señor —ella lo tranquilizó sin siquiera levantar la cabeza. —Ya le dije que no me interesan los asuntos masculinos.

—Entonces, ¿para qué querías conocer a un mercenario? —quiso saber D.E, intrigado.

—Nada, ¡oye! Sólo curiosidad.

—¿También le interesan esas… actividades? —indagó Laremos, sin poder disimular su asombro.

—Nada muy especial, señor. Sólo quería saber cómo vive una persona que tiene que dormir sabiendo que su vida pende de un hilo. Pero, pensándolo bien, todos nosotros tenemos que hacerlo. Como me dijo Darien una vez, cualquier ciudadano pacífico puede morir de repente, atropellado en la calle, ¿no es así? Creo que los mercenarios están privilegiados en ese sentido.

—¿Y podría explicarme por qué, señorita?

—Por lo menos, ellos escogen el modo en que quieren morir… —Y, volviéndose hacia D.E, le preguntó: —¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos en Guatemala?

—Si todo sale bien, creo que unos tres días. Necesitaremos de algún tiempo para inspeccionar el terreno y preparar un plan de acción.

—Mientras esté en la hacienda, quiero que se sienta como en su casa, señorita.

—Imposible, señor. En mi casa, nadie me trata de señorita.

Laremos soltó una carcajada, encantado con la observación.

—Está bien, Serena. ¡Qué maravilloso será tener a alguien tan hermoso y divertido cerca, en una situación como esta! Quién sabe si ustedes dos puedan quedarse unos días más después de que toda esta pesadilla haya terminado. Podría llevarte a conocer algunas ruinas Mayas. ¿Qué opinas, Archer?

—¡Me encantaría! —se adelantó Serena, entusiasmada.

—Ella es una entusiasta de las antigüedades —explicó D.E

—¡Claro, en caso contrario no estaría contigo! —Laremos se encogió de hombros, cínico.

—¡Muy agradecido por el halago! ¡Si con treinta y seis años ya estoy acabado, que será de mí a los cincuenta!

—¡No te sientas avergonzado! —lo consoló Serena, riendo. —Cuando llegues a los cincuenta, sentirás nostalgia de cómo estás de acabado ahora. Y, ahora, pueden conversar a gusto. Esas historias de bombas y secuestradores no me atraen para nada. Prefiero la Historia Antigua…

Se ajustó las gafas y pasó el resto del viaje entretenida en su romance, mientras D.E y Laremos discutían estrategias militares. Sinceramente, le gustaría poder distraerse en verdad con el libro, pero no lograba concentrarse. Había descubierto hace poco a un nuevo hombre en Darien, cuya vida se asemejaba a un enorme rompecabezas.

Intrigada, Serena tenía ante sí varias piezas, sólo que no sabía aún cómo encajarlas.

¿Y quién era Darien, en realidad? ¿Qué lugar ocupaban esos extraños amigos en su vida? ¿Qué pasado era ese, del cual se ocultaba con tanto misterio? ¿Quiénes eran los secuestradores de Hotaru? Por lo que había entendido ella apenas era un cebo para atraer a Darien… ¿pero, por qué?

Esas preguntas bailaban sin respuesta, en su mente. Y, estaba segura, de que continuarían así. Si entendiera aquel enigma, realmente quería conocerlo un poco mejor… y ayudarlo realmente.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Como D.E había previsto, no hubo ningún impedimento cuando pasaron la aduana. Minutos después de que habían aterrizado, ya salían del lobby del aeropuerto cuando un hombre bajo y rubio se aproximó a ellos tres.

Por la euforia del abrazo, sólo podían ser viejos amigos. Que contraste formaban en aquella actitud fraternal. Pensó Serena, intrigada. El desconocido aparentaba unos cincuenta años y usaba ropa de lona color caqui, muy diferente a los trajes elegantes de D.E. Botas de caña alta, una pistolera en la cintura y un enorme rifle al hombro; no había lugar a dudas de que aquel era el mercenario a quien Darien le había prometido presentarla.

—Archer, es una alegría verte, aunque sea en una situación como esta, afirmó, sonriendo. —No te preocupes, vamos a sacar a Hotaru de las manos de eso idiotas. Apollo vino conmigo. Cuando le conté lo que estaba pasando, no quiso conformarse con quedarse por fuera.

D.E señaló a otro hombre armado, que se había quedado en un jeep estacionado a poca distancia.

—Y tú sigues en buena forma física, ¿eh Marchal? —bromeó, sonriéndole a su amigo.

—En mi profesión, no sobra mucho tiempo para engordar, ¿no es así, jefe? —replicó Marchal, mirando a Laremos.

—Laremos me dijo que ustedes dos y Drago estarían aquí —comentó Darien, mientras caminaban hacia el jeep. ¿Y Chen? ¿No me digas que se transformó en un ciudadano pacífico?

Marchal soltó un suspiro triste antes de contestar.

—Chen fue abatido en el Líbano, amigo. Todos nosotros acabaremos así, algún día… Al menos, fue en combate, como él siempre lo quiso. Bien, aquí están los mapas y equipos que vamos a necesitar. Está todo arreglado. Tendremos unos veinte hombres en la retaguardia, todos entrenados por mí.

—Entonces, son de mi entera confianza. —le aseguró D.E, ayudando a Serena a entrar en el Jeep.

Marchal asumió la dirección del vehículo y, después de que todos estuvieron acomodados, se marcharon por un atajo, dejando a distancia el aeropuerto en rápidamente. Inmediatamente, el único paisaje pasó a ser una carretera estrecha, ladeada por un exuberante bosque.

Después de un tiempo, penetraron en un área montañosa, de difícil acceso. Viajaron durante horas hasta que las primeras plantaciones comenzaron a aparecer. En su mayoría, producían frutas tropicales cuyo dulce aroma se esparcía por el aire caliente. Y Serena se divertía intentado pronunciar los nombres de las frutas en español, casi siempre sin éxito. Pero Laremos se mostraba como un profesor gentil y paciente incentivándola mientras D.E discutía con Marchal y Apollo los planes de ataque.

La hacienda de Laremos quedaba en un pequeño valle. Como la gran mayoría, producía frutas en plantaciones enormes. Pasó bastante tiempo hasta que llegaron a su casa, una sólida construcción, majestuosa, rodeada por un jardín vasto y bien cuidado. En medio de los diversos matices de verde, se destacaban unas paredes blanquísimas, ventanas y puertas de madera pesada y grandes arcos en madera rústica sombreando la amplia terraza. Todo dentro del más perfecto estilo español del siglo XVIII, pensó, Serena, encantada.

—¿Te gusta, Archer? —le preguntó Laremos, con una orgullosa sonrisa. —Mi padre construyó esta casa hace muchos años. Quería llenarla de hijos y nietos, mujeres bonitas que tocaran la guitarra en las noches de verano… Creo que habría quedado un poco decepcionado si viera en lo que el destino la ha transformado con el paso del tiempo…

Serena observó el lugar con mayor atención. ¡Todo parecía tan tranquilo y relajado! ¡Era difícil creer que se había transformado en el cuartel general de una operación de rescate!

Cuando entraron en el amplio vestíbulo, la sensación de sorpresa aumentó dentro de ella. Toda la decoración rayaba en una sobriedad sofisticada y exótica, combinando el mobiliario de madera maciza y oscura con las coloridas tapicerías y cerámicas de la región. Un ambiente agradable y envolvente, exactamente como la personalidad de su dueño.

—¿Aceptan un café? —ofreció Laremos.

—¡Claro que sí! —dijo Darien. —Me muero de añoranza por el café de aquí.

Laremos dio unas palmadas y en seguida surgió una mujer baja y morena para atenderlo.

—Por favor, Carisa, prepáranos un café bien cargado, como sólo tú sabes hacerlo —le pidió sonriente.

Carisa sonrió, orgullosa, y salió aprisa, después de curvar la cabeza en un saludo respetuoso, pero lleno de dignidad.

—Siéntense, por favor. —Laremos les indicó el espacioso sofá de cuero en un rincón de la sala. —¿Qué tal un coñac, Archer?

—Ya no bebo —replicó D.E, sentándose al lado de Serena. —¿Marchal, conseguiste alguna información sobre Hotaru?

—Averigüé que tu hermana no está siendo maltratada, por lo menos hasta ahora. La mantienen cautiva en un viejo depósito de una hacienda a seis kilómetros de aquí. Los secuestradores no tienen armas pesadas, sólo algunas AK-47 y granadas.

—¡Qué bien! —suspiró Serena, distraída. —Si ellos tuvieran un RPG las cosas se complicarían mucho. ¡Ese lanza-proyectiles ruso no es ningún juguete! ¡Deja agujeros enormes en cualquier cosa que se le ponga por delante!

Marchal la miró por unos instantes, mudo de asombro.

—¡Caramba, Serena, había escuchado que eras valiente, pero nadie me dijo que sabías tanto de armas!

—¡Oye, no exageres, Marchal! ¡Leer un poco aquí y allá no hace de nadie un experto! Pero dime ¿cómo te enteraste de mi coraje?

—¡Adivina!

Marchal sonrió, señalando a Darien con un gesto de cabeza.

—Te estuve haciendo algo de propaganda.

Darien admitió sin humor.

—¡A todo el mundo menos a mí! ¡Nunca me has hecho siquiera un cumplido!

—Sí, lo hice, pero no con palabras.

D.E sonrió de una manera seductora, insinuando una intimidad mayor que la relación profesional entre ellos. Únicamente en nombre del famoso disfraz Serena le retribuyó la sonrisa.

—Nadie vive sólo de miradas, querido —afirmó un poco cínica. —Pero me contento con eso por los momentos. Ahora, me gustaría refrescarme un poco. ¿Puedo señor Laremos?

—Por supuesto, pero si me quitas el señor. —Y, como Carisa había entrado con la bandeja de café, él añadió: —Carisa va a mostrarte la habitación. Archer, ¿por qué no te portas como un caballero y le llevas las maletas? Podremos conversar más tarde.

Darien se levantó del sofá con una sonrisa un tanto desafiante.

—Menos mal que me rescataste, jefe. Si no, tendríamos el primer caso de insubordinación en nuestras filas.

Tomó las maletas y siguió a Serena y Carisa por los anchos pasillos de la casa. Cuando entraron en la habitación, Serena notó con cierta incomodidad la cama matrimonial. Sólo eso le faltaba, pensó desanimada. Controlarse ante los asedios de Darien ya estaba siendo difícil en cuartos separados. ¡En la misma cama, lo qué podría ocurrir!

Comenzaba a sacar los maquillajes del bolso cuando Carisa salió y Darien cerró la puerta. Un buen método para desechar malos pensamientos era mantener las manos ocupadas. Con naturalidad, depositó el rubor y el frasco de perfume sobre el tocador. Se volvió para coger el cepillo de la cama cuando Darien se le aproximó y le sujetó la mano.

—Serena, no quiero que estés lejos de mí, ¿está bien? —le pidió con seriedad. —Laremos es encantador, pero no sabes nada acerca de él, ni sobre los otros…

—Ni sobre ti. Entonces, ¿por qué debería asustarme con los demás?

Él suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Nada que no quieras contarme. Sólo espero que no sigas tratándome como a una idiota, porque no lo soy.

—Entiendo. Con todo lo que sabes sobre armas… ¿Te importaría decirme dónde aprendiste tantas cosas?

—Sí, me importaría. La confianza es algo recíproco, cariño. No hay nada que me obligue a abrirme a alguien que no confía en mí.

D.E soltó otro suspiro profundo. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se volteó hacia la ventana de la habitación. Quedó unos momentos en silencio, observando con aire perdido los arboles del jardín.

—¿Es tan importante para ti saber quién fui, Serena? ¿No te basta con conocer al hombre que soy ahora?

—No te estoy cobrando nada, Darien. Además me parece detestable que tengas que vivir así, siempre teniendo que esconder algo. Las cargas se alivianan cuando son compartidas, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

—Pues yo comparto mis cosas con esos hombres. Ellos nunca me abandonaron en los momentos de peligro. Laremos una vez… —Se interrumpió, con una expresión taciturna, pero, en seguida, prosiguió. —Y es por eso también que te quiero conmigo todo el tiempo. No me perdonaría si algo grave te ocurriera.

—¡Pero cuanta generosidad! No quieres que nada grave me ocurra… a menos que sea contigo, ¿no es así? ¿Por eso estamos en la misma habitación, durmiendo en la misma cama?

—Tú no conoces las reglas de comportamiento por aquí. Ni siempre es posible tocar a las puertas antes de entrar. ¿Y quién te respetaría cuando se enteraran de que no existe nada entre nosotros?

—¡Ya te dije que no creas que soy una idiota, Darien! Ninguno de esos hombres que están en la sala me atacarían y tú lo sabes muy bien. Lo que tal vez no sepas es que, si alguno de ellos se atreviera, tendría seguramente una respuesta… y no serían palabras.

—Está bien, lo confieso: dormir contigo es una fantasía que vengo alimentando desde que te vi por primera vez… aunque sólo sea para sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío. ¿Nunca has tenido ese pensamiento, mi ángel?

—Los ángeles sólo piensan en el paraíso.

—¡Y transforman la vida de los demás en un infierno!

Serena no tuvo tiempo de protestar, ya que Darien la tomó en sus brazos de repente, sofocándole la voz con sus labios húmedos, febriles. En un beso ardiente, le acariciaba la espalda, atrayéndola con posesiva ternura.

—¡Quiero volverte loca! —gimió él bien cerca de su oído.

—Darien…

Ella quería rechazarlo, fingir indiferencia, pedirle que la soltara… ¿pero cómo? También naufragaba en un océano de deseo y se deleitaba con cada nueva osadía de Darien. Lo abrazó, retribuyéndole los besos con una pasión que desconocía en sí misma…

—No. —afirmó de repente, empujándolo levemente.

—¿Por qué no, si los dos lo queremos, mi ángel?

—Eso no es cierto.

—¡Claro que sí! Mírame y niégame que me quieres.

D.E la sujetaba por los hombros, presionándole la base del cuello con sensualidad. Aquel toque irradiaba una energía incandescente contra la cual Serena luchó, y logró sonreír, tranquila.

—Apenas mi cuerpo es el que te quiere, Darien y, para mí, eso representa muy poco. Si hiciéramos el amor ahora, mi cuerpo quedaría satisfecho, pero mi cabeza quedaría hecha un caos. He luchado mucho por conservarla como está, como para tirarlo todo por la borda por tan poco.

—¡Caramba, tú sí que sabes elogiar a un hombre!

D.E la soltó de repente, tan ofendido que ella rió.

—No eres tú, Darien. Eres sexy, encantador, inteligente… Te quiero, pero no por completo, ¿lo entiendes?

—Mucho mejor de lo que imaginas: yo sería apenas un caso pasajero en tu vida, ¿no es así?

Serena lo observó por un momento, intrigada. Nunca había visto a Darien tan lastimado.

—¿Estás seguro que no hemos equivocado las palabras en esta conversación? —Y, como Darien continuaba serio, añadió:

—No estoy burlándome de tus sentimientos, ¿pero cuántas mujeres ya escucharon esa misma frase de tí?

—¡No estoy hablando acerca de otras mujeres!

—Y yo no quiero hablar de hombres en este momento de mi vida.

—¿Ni siquiera de Laremos?

—Ningún hombre. Aprende una lección con las mujeres, Darien: perder forma parte de cualquier juego, en especial en el de la seducción.

—Él se sacó la cigarrera del bolsillo de sus pantalones y, encendiendo un cigarrillo, le dio una calada profunda.

—No fue buena idea traerte aquí… rezongó, desconsolado. —¡Dos días fingiendo estar comprometidos, y mira lo que me ha pasado!

—Tú dijiste que me necesitabas…

—¡Entonces no me tientes, Serena!

—Vaya, no fui yo quien comencé a besarte, ¿o sí?

—Pero es que yo no puedo resistirme a ti, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡No puedo! Jamás me había pasado esto antes, pero pierdo el control sólo con mirarte!

—Ya conversamos sobre eso en Roma, ¿recuerdas? Eso es a consecuencia de la tensión que estamos enfrentado juntos. El peligro crea una complicidad extraña entre dos personas. Si yo fuera hombre, seríamos amigos. Como soy mujer, te sientes confundido.

—Pero no es de ahora que te quiero, Serena.

—Tampoco es de ahora que enfrentamos peligros juntos. Esta vez la sensación es más fuerte porque estás emocionalmente implicado en la situación…

Darien dio una calada al cigarrillo, pasándose la mano por el cabello, desalentado.

—¡Dios Mío, nosotros dos aquí, discutiendo tonterías, mientras la vida de Hot corre peligro! ¡Sólo pensar por lo que debe estar pasando en este preciso momento… y todo mi culpa!

Ella casi le preguntó el por qué de aquella afirmación pero no lo hizo. Darien no le diría nada sobre su pasado, bajo ningún pretexto.

—¿Es por eso que insistes tanto en ir con los demás hombres? —indagó.

—Le debo eso a Hotaru. Si no la rescato yo mismo, jamás podré volver a mirarla a la cara. Es una cuestión de honor para mí.

D.E le tocó levemente el rostro y salió de la habitación. Ya sola, Serena se sentó en la cama, desanimada. Toda aquella experiencia era algo desconocido en su vida.

Sería provechoso y excitante… si no fuera por el súbito cambio en la relación entre Darien y ella.

Todos aquellos argumentos razonables que ella había utilizado minutos antes eran ciertos… al menos en parte. Serena realmente no deseaba ninguna relación seria con nadie. Sedienta de conocimientos y nuevas aventuras, pensaba antes que nada en construir su propio futuro profesional. Forjarse una carrera capaz de garantizarle una vida independiente y productiva le parecía más urgente que cualquier enamoramiento.

Por esa razón, le asombraba la rapidez con que se había dejado cautivar por D.E Había algo en aquel hombre capaz de incitarla, robarle la paz, la lucidez.

Esa repentina revelación la inquietaba, pues nunca se había fijado en él sino como en un jefe cortés, gentil… y distante.

Tal vez, ella misma tendría que implantar distancia. Siempre había encontrado a Darien atractivo y no quería correr el riesgo de mirarlo como hombre. Y de eso estaba segura, pensó con una amarga sonrisa. Pasar algunas horas de más a su lado le había bastado para descontrolarla.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentado alejar el pesimismo. Darien estaba vulnerable y exhausto debido al secuestro de su hermana. Y ella se había visto envuelta en esa tragedia, aproximándose más al lado humano que en el trabajo, él jamás había dejado ver sentimientos. Cuando Hotaru estuviera fuera de peligro, los sentimientos de ambos se normalizarían. Y el regreso a la rutina de la oficina les ayudaría a olvidar los besos apasionados, las palabras llenas de deseo…

Después de un prolongado baño, se sintió mejor. Se puso unos jeans, una camiseta confortable, botas de caña alta y se dirigió al vestíbulo. D.E y sus amigos planeaban los últimos detalles del rescate y Serena se quedó cerca, escuchando la discusión.

Era extraño ver a Darien con ropas de dril caqui, una especie de uniforme de guerrillero. Parecía otro hombre, manejando las armas y rifles con la misma desenvoltura con que manejaba libros y bolígrafos en el despacho. ¡Estaba hasta más a sus anchas en aquella situación de que en el tribunal!

—¿Puedo echarle un vistazo a esa arma? —preguntó, señalando el minúsculo revolver que él tenía en las manos.

Sin darle importancia a las miradas de sorpresa de los componentes del grupo, Serena la sujetó y enfocó la mira.

—Hermoso juguetito, ¿no les parece? —dijo, devolviéndole el arma a Darien. —¡Tan pequeño y contiene treinta tiros de repetición!

—¡No me digas que esta es la famosa Serena! —exclamó un hombre bajo, muy moreno y de ancha sonrisa.

—La misma —contestó D.E, orgulloso. —Querida, este es Drago, el mejor especialista en explosivos que conozco. Y Apollo el mejor ladino; si necesitáramos moras silvestres en el Polo Norte, él las encontraría.

Las apariencias engañan, pesó Serena, sonriéndole al hombre alto, moreno, de modales atentos y semblante tranquilo.

—Hola Serena, vinimos juntos hacia acá y ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de conversar —dijo él, mientras se ocupaba de pulir un rifle enorme.

—Es gracioso que los RPG-7 parezcan inofensivos cuando están desmontados —le comentó ella a Apollo. —¡Pero a mí no me gustaría ser blanco de un proyectil lanzado por uno de ellos!

Apollo la miró con una sonrisa de aprobación y ya preparaba otro elogio hacia el arma cuando Laremos interrumpió.

—Ven aquí, Serena, quiero mostrarte cómo funciona la radio —dijo, irguiéndose.

—Puedes dejarlo, que ya lo hago yo —Darien replicó con sequedad.

Laremos esbozó una sonrisa irónica y sentó de nuevo, muy calmado.

Serena pidió permiso a todos y fue con Darien hacia el salón de al lado. Allí estaban instalados un computador y varias radios.

—No necesitabas ser tan rudo con Laremos —comentó ella. —Él sólo quería…

—Laremos casi mató una mujer, hace tiempo —la interrumpió D.E, cerrando la puerta. —Con él todo el cuidado es poco. Cuando te llame, esquívalo.

Serena se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

—Si nombras el milagro pero no al santo, es difícil juzgar. Además, sé defenderme muy bien.

—Lo sé, pero dudo que en la pequeña ciudad donde naciste existieran hombres como esos que están allá fuera en la sala.

—En todos los lugares existe gente de todo tipo. Y, en cuanto a las radios, ya las conozco muy bien.

—Entonces, vayamos directamente al asunto. Cuando volvamos a la sala, por el amor de Dios, no digas nada que anime a Laremos, ¿entendiste? ¡Él es mi amigo, pero yo lo mataría si te tocara con un solo dedo!

La dura y determinada expresión de Darien confirmaban sus palabras. Serena casi no lo reconocía. Desprovisto de su acostumbrada cordialidad, se parecía mucho a la descripción que había hecho de sus compañeros.

—Si él llegara a pensar en hacer eso, yo misma puedo encargarme de ello —afirmó.

—Serena, no estoy bromeando.

—Ni yo. Pero, si eso te tranquiliza, te prometo tener cuidado. ¿Te sientes mejor así?

—No, me sentiría mejor así… —la atrajo y abrazándola, le acarició los hombros, el cuello, el cabello y, por último, los labios, en una persuasión gradual y abrasadora. —Creo que tienes razón —le susurró muy cerca al oído. —Represento un peligro mucho mayor para ti que cualquier otro hombre.

—Contrólate Darien, puede entrar alguien.

—¿Y qué? Sería muy bueno, así nadie dudaría de que estamos juntos de verdad. Además, no puedo controlarme cuando estoy cerca de ti, mi ángel…

Y Serena tampoco podía. El calor del cuerpo de Darien, tan próximo al suyo, le llegaba al alma, incendiándola con un deseo irrefrenable. ¿Qué importancia tenía no saber casi nada acerca del pasado de Darien? Tal vez jamás tuvieran futuro, la guerrilla o la vida misma podría separarlos dentro de unos pocos días. Con Darien, había aprendido a valorar cada momento como si fuera el último. Por eso se entregó con pasión cuando la besó en la boca con determinada habilidad.

Sólo cuando alguien abrió la puerta los dos se separaron, renuentes.

—Disculpen, pero ustedes se demoraban tanto… —Laremos se justificó con una sonrisa. —Pensé que podrían tener problemas…

—Y lo tenemos, pero no con la radio. —replicó D.E, un tanto contrariado.

Laremos rió y se aproximó, colocándose delante del equipo.

—Bien, ya que el mal está hecho, permíteme explicarle a Serena cómo funcionan las frecuencias aquí. Son un poco diferentes de las de Chicago, pero nada muy complicado…

Ella se colocó el receptor en el oído, esforzándose por disimular ante su anfitrión su propia desilusión. Debería estar agradecida con Laremos por la interrupción, pero en cambio estaba molesta. Dentro de unas horas, ¿quién la salvaría de Darien cuando los dos se acostaran en la enorme cama matrimonial? Lo peor es que ella no quería ser salvada, aún estando consciente de que cualquier relación íntima entre ellos dos seguramente le traería grandes sufrimientos.

Operar la radio y memorizar los códigos no representó ninguna dificultad para ella. A pesar de eso, Serena elaboró una lista con las palabras claves y se dedicó a estudiarla el resto de la tarde mientras el grupo se reunía en la sala. Era sólo un pretexto para estar a solas, preparándose para mantener la sangre fría cuando llegara la noche.

Solamente Serena, Laremos y Darien permanecieron en la mesa después de la cena. La comida había transcurrido en un clima relajado, pero los demás prefirieron la soledad cuando se dio por terminada.

—Por lo que veo, ellos siguen siendo antisociales, como siempre —bromeó Darien indulgente.

—Viejos hábitos —justificó Laremos, mirando a Serena —Después de una cena tan agradable, ellos no quieren estropear su momento de tranquilidad con asuntos violentos. ¡En una situación como esta, la conversación se vuelve inevitable!

—Lo entiendo… Es una pena que mi presencia les disguste.

—De ninguna manera, Serena, creo que tu presencia los adula —la contradijo Darien. —Tú los tratas como "personas" y, puedo garantizarte que desde hace tiempo ellos no se sentían así.

—Me gustaría saber por qué se volvieron mercenarios… Si es que puedes contármelo, claro.

—Marchal estaba en las tropas de élite, como yo —D.E hizo una pausa, como si escogiera bien las palabras. —Cuando dejó el ejército no encontraba un trabajo que compaginara con la vida que le gustaba llevar, llena de peligros e imprevistos. Hubiera sido un gran policía, pero el salario no era para nada atrayente. Un conocido suyo le ofreció una misión como mercenario. ¿Quién no se interesaría por un hombre con el dominio que él posee con las armas no convencionales? Quedaron tan satisfechos con su desempeño que hoy en día Marchal tiene contactos en casi todo el mundo.

—¿Y Apollo? ¿También perteneció a las tropas de élite?

—No, a él lo conocí sólo más tarde… Lo acusaron de un crimen que no cometió. Era pobre y tenía enemigos influyentes, la receta perfecta para que lo condenaran. Entonces se escapó y vive escondido en América Central. ¿Quién querría darle trabajo a un hombre fugitivo y, además de todo, un reo de la justicia en su país de origen?

—¿Pero él no podría haber demostrado su inocencia?

—Espero algún día poder convencerlo para que se enfrente a esa situación. ¡Ganaría el caso con los ojos cerrados, si lo tomara!

—¡No me cabe ninguna duda! Por cómo te he visto actuar…

—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo trabajas con ese cascarrabias, Serena? —preguntó Laremos.

—Desde hace poco más de dos años. Ha sido una experiencia muy educativa, aprendí, por ejemplo, que cuanto más alto se grita, más fácil se consiguen las cosas.

—¿No me digas que le gritas a ella, Archer?

—Tengo coraje, pero no tanto —se defendió Darien. —¡La primera vez que lo intenté, casi me lanza un pisa papel a la cabeza!

—¡Qué exagerado, Darien! Lo lancé contra la puerta.

—Porque yo la cerré en el momento exacto. Gracias a mis buenos reflejos, no a tu puntería.

Los tres se echaron a reír, pero en seguida la expresión de Laremos se volvió preocupada.

—Menos mal que tienes tan buenos reflejos, hombre, tu vida dependerá de eso, mañana. Nuestros adversarios no nos facilitarán las cosas.

—Si las facilitaran no tendría gracia. Pero además, tenemos el elemento sorpresa a nuestro favor.

—Cierto. —Laremos le sonrió a Serena, como pidiéndole disculpas —Ahora, creo que haríamos bien en echarle un buen vistazo a los mapas. Si estudiamos bien el terreno, la operación será más fácil.

Serena se excusó y se marchó a su habitación. Era un alivio tener la oportunidad de cambiarse sin tener a Darien cerca, pensó, colocándose el largo y sencillo camisón. Desafortunadamente, era de una tela ligera, pero seguramente Darien llegaría demasiado cansado para tener fantasías eróticas.

Se acostó en la cama y leyó un poco para distraerse mientras el sueño no llegaba. Sin embargo, mil pensamientos le cruzaban por la cabeza, impidiéndole concentrarse. Dormir en la misma cama con Darien era una prueba de fuego para la frialdad que, hasta el momento, ella había logrado mantener. Había cedido a sus besos, era verdad, pero también había encontrado fuerzas para apartarse cuando la situación se escapaba del control de ambos.

Ahora todo sería muy diferente. Si la simple proximidad de Darien la perturbaba, ¡que no haría el contacto íntimo e invitador de su cuerpo entero! Ella también lo deseaba con una necesidad sobrecogedora. Temblaba de placer sólo al pensar en cómo sería entregarse por completo a la pasión abrasadora que los consumía.

Cerró el libro, impaciente consigo misma. ¿Dónde había quedado la determinación de ser independiente, forjarse una carrera exitosa? No deseaba tener un romance con hombre alguno en aquel momento, ni siquiera con D.E. El amor embriagaba como el mejor de los vinos.

Bajo su efecto, las personas cambiaban el rumbo de sus vidas, se entregaban a febriles devaneos y se empeñaban en volverlos realidad. Y, casi siempre, dejaban de lado sus propios proyectos en función de la persona amada.

Serena no deseaba eso para sí misma. Ni ella ni Darien quedarían satisfechos con una única noche de placer. Después de esa, vendrían otras, muchas otras, hasta que el fuego de la pasión se extinguiera por completo. ¿Entonces, que le quedaría? Apenas recuerdos, incertidumbre, amargura. Darien no deseaba una relación permanente con nadie, seguramente un matrimonio entre los dos sería un fracaso. A pesar de la fuerte atracción física existente entre ambos faltaba lo esencial para esa unión permanente: amor.

No valía la pena arriesgar lo seguro por lo incierto, decidió. Ahora, tenía un buen empleo, muchos planes para el futuro y estaba llena de esperanzas. Una desilusión amorosa sólo la debilitaría, robándole las ganas de luchar por sus ideales. Era mejor gastar sus energías en cosas menos románticas, pero, sin duda, más seguras.

Exhausta, Serena apagó la luz y se cubrió con las sábanas. Mientras pensaba en Darien, cerró los ojos con la intención de apenas de aliviarlos… Y cuando los volvió a abrir, la luz clara de la mañana ya entraba por la ventana, inundando la habitación.

Se desperezó lentamente, sintiéndose descansada y repuesta. Apartó el cabello del rostro con movimientos lentos, su cuerpo aún lánguido por una exquisita somnolencia. Se restregó los ojos y se giró en la cama, acomodándose para dormitar un poco más… cuando se descubrió a Darien, sentado en un sillón al lado de la cama, observándola.

La sonrisa de él disipó de repente la desidia de Serena. Ya completamente despierta, se cubrió despacio con las sábanas, aparentando tranquilidad.

—Debería estar legalmente prohibido mirar a las personas mientras duermen —refunfuñó —Es una invasión a la privacidad contra la cual no se tiene defensa.

—Discúlpame, pero no lo pude evitar. Tienes el despertar más hermoso que haya visto jamás. ¡Ni siquiera una actriz de cine lo haría mejor!

—Olvidé que no estaba sola.

—Por eso mismo estaba tan fascinado. Sabía que todo era natural…

Darien sonrió maliciosamente, lleno de promesas… Pero Serena no se percató de ello. En aquel momento, estaba más interesada en su físico. Fuertes músculos, pecho ancho y bronceado, vientre rígido y liso, muslos fuertes. Un hombre atractivo y seductor hasta en su semi desnudez poco cubierta por la minúscula bata de baño.

—Ya me doy cuenta de cuánto te gustan las cosas al natural —comentó Serena, observando su cuerpo sin disimulo.

—Detesto los pijamas. Normalmente duermo desnudo, pero pensé que lo verías como una provocación…

—¿Y eso no lo es?

Ella hizo alusión a la reducida pieza de ropa que lo separaba de la completa desnudez con un gesto de cabeza. Después, observó su rostro, arrepentida por el comentario. Por la expresión de Darien a él le había gustado mucho saber cuánto apreciaba ella su belleza.

—¿Así es como agradeces mi consideración? —Le preguntó, fingiendo sentirse decepcionado. —Pues la próxima vez, mantendré mis hábitos, ya que a ti no te importa…

—¡Caramba Darien, no entendiste muy bien que quise decir!

—Sí, lo entendí, mi ángel, más de lo que tú crees. Entendí que tú también me quieres, que ya no puedes ocultarlo.

Mientras hablaba, se levantó, exhibiendo todo el vigor de su cuerpo viril. Se aproximó a la cama y, sentándose en la orilla, le acarició el rostro con apasionada ternura.

—¿Por qué no admites que tu también me deseas, Serena? —murmuró, mirándola fijamente con intensidad. —Es algo natural, puro, hermoso. No lo buscamos, simplemente ocurrió. ¿Qué puede haber de malo en nuestro descubrimiento?

—Nunca he negado que me atraías, Darien, pero…

Él colocó los dedos sobre sus labios, pidiendo silencio y, al mismo tiempo, acariciándolos.

—Por favor, por lo menos por una vez, olvídate de las explicaciones racionales. Sólo tócame, siénteme por completo, todo tuyo. ¿Qué importa el futuro, Serena? A partir de hoy, ni siquiera sé si habrá futuro para mí…

En un impulso, ella se sentó en la cama y lo besó en la boca, acallando sus palabras amargas. Luego, lo miró fijamente a los ojos, explorándole el pecho, la espalda, el rostro con ardientes caricias.

—No quiero que vuelvas a repetir eso, Darien. Tendrás un futuro brillante, lleno de conquistas.

—Me conformo con este momento. He soñado tantas veces con esto, tus manos tocándome, enloqueciéndome… aunque quisiera, no podía pensar en otra cosa.

—Ni yo… ¡Oh! Darien, te quiero tanto…

Serena se desconocía a sí misma. Toda su anterior determinación de resistirse a los encantos de Darien se había convertido ahora en un deseo insaciable de entregarse a él.

Era otra mujer, sedienta y hambrienta, madura y atrevida en sus deseos, que se desataban en su interior, guiándole las manos, los labios, la lengua. Con un gemido, Darien se dejó dominar por su suave posesión.

—Haz de mí lo que quieras, Serena —le susurró al oído, penetrándola en seguida con la lengua. —Soy tu esclavo, tu prisionero, tu…

Su voz murió en otro gemido de placer. Serena lo besó en los labios otra vez, lengua y dientes participando de la caricia. Después, le recorrió cada línea del tórax, del cuello y de los hombros con pequeños besos.

—Déjame hacerte lo mismo —le pidió, con un gemido. –Déjame tocarte.

Y deslizó sus hábiles manos dentro del camisón de Serena tocándole los senos con delicadeza. El cuerpo de ella ardió con el contacto íntimo, haciéndola gemir suavemente mientras Darien estimulaba sus pezones. Los besó, y en seguida empezó a succionarlos con dulzura, haciéndola jadear.

—Darien…

—No digas nada, ahora. Nos deseamos y nos tendremos. Sólo existe este momento, nada más.

Serena entreabrió los labios y Darien trazó sus contornos con la lengua húmeda. Ella respondió a la caricia y los labios de ambos se unieron en un beso mutuo, completo, febril. Darien la abrazó con fuerza, luego aflojó el abrazo para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

—¡Me gustaría tanto poder prometerte que volveré, amor! —exclamó, en un lamento.

Esa frase los devolvió el sentido de la realidad, olvidado por unos momentos en medio de la turbulenta pasión. Existía un mundo allá fuera, en el cual Hotaru corría peligro y los compañeros de Darien lo esperaban para salvarla. No debían olvidarse de ello; por mucho que lo intentaran, esos besos tenían el sabor amargo de la despedida. Serena sonrió y le tocó levemente los labios con los suyos.

—Va a necesitar mantener la cabeza fría cuando salga de aquí, doctor —comentó, ajustándose el camisón —Lo nuestro puede esperar.

—¿Eso es una promesa?

—Digamos que es un incentivo. Tendrás que pensarlo bien antes de cometer alguna locura…

Darien le acarició el rostro, observándola como si quisiera memorizar todos sus rasgos. Después se apartó para ponerse la camisa. Serena se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sintiendo un intenso vacío dominándola.

—Creo que fue un error traerme contigo —comentó con aire ausente. —Los soldados no tienen mucho interés por su vida, ¿no es así?

—Yo sí lo tengo, después de todo, no soy un soldado.

—Pero lo fuiste.

—¡Oye!, en las tropas de élite las cosas no…

—No estoy hablando de las tropas de élite, Darien, eso lo sabes muy bien.

—Pues no, no lo sé. Me gustaría que me lo explicaras. ¿De qué estás hablando, Serena?

—De lo mismo que hablamos anoche; no soy ninguna idiota, Darien. Al menos, se sacar cuentas y unir ciertas informaciones incoherentes. La edad máxima para pertenecer a las tropas de élite son veintitrés años, ¿no es así?

—Sí, así es, pero eso que tiene que ver…

—Tú comenzaste a estudiar en la Facultad de Derecho con casi veintisiete años. Hay una diferencia de casi cuatro años… ¿Esos son los viejos tiempos de los cuales Laremos siempre habla, Archer? Fue cuando te hiciste tan amigo de Marchal, Apollo y Drago ¿no es cierto?

Él bajó la cabeza, con un suspiro.

—Sí, así fue, Serena. También fui mercenario. Comandé a Marchal y a los otros en algunas de las luchas más sórdidas de este siglo.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

D.E miró a Serena con una amarga sonrisa. Había guardado aquel secreto por tanto tiempo que, por un momento pensó que estaba soñando. Y, como en sus peores pesadillas, ella lo miraba fijamente con la indiferente calma de los jueces más implacables.

—¿Estás muy aturdida, mi ángel? —Quiso saber, con cierto sarcasmo.

—Para ser sincera, siempre pensé que esa historia acerca de las tropas de élite no concordaban…

Él puso los brazos en jarras, indignado.

—¿Puedo saber por qué? ¡Nadie encontró jamás ninguna falla en mi tapadera!

—¡Nadie jamás trabajó contigo, como yo! Los integrantes de las tropas de élite en general continúan en la carrera militar. Y, cuando se dan de baja, se vuelven cautelosos, pacíficos, incluso conservadores. Sólo una experiencia muy relevante borraría esos valores. Los métodos que usas en tu trabajo, por ejemplo, nada tienen que ver con la manera de pensar de un militar, ¿no crees?

D.E sonrió sin humor.

—Tienes razón —admitió por fin, con un suspiro. —Debería haber imaginado que era peligroso traer a una pequeña experta como tú en esta misión…

Serena lo observó, la camisa semi abierta dejaba a la vista las pequeñas pero profundas cicatrices, ocultas por el oscuro vello de su pecho.

—Su gran temeridad fue intentar seducirme, doctor. Cualquier ciego sentiría curiosidad acerca del origen de esas cicatrices. Y, como no estoy ciega, me gustaría conocer toda la historia.

Darien terminó de abrocharse los pantalones y caminó lentamente hasta la ventana. Miró por un momento los árboles del jardín, como si fuera difícil comenzar a hablar.

—Cuando me uní al ejército, dejé a Hotaru en un internado muy costoso, uno de los mejores de la región. Mi madre había conseguido una beca por tres años para ella, poco antes de fallecer. Mientras estuve en el servicio militar, me sentía tranquilo, al menos el futuro de mi hermana estaba garantizado. Pero en la época en que salí de las tropas de élite, las cosas comenzaron a complicarse. La beca de Hotaru estaba a punto de vencerse y no querían renovársela. No teníamos dinero para pagar el internado y yo no poseía entrenamiento nada más que para la guerra. Intenté con varios empleos, pero sin preparación alguna, sólo conseguía cargos con salarios pésimos…

Darien sacó la cigarrera del bolsillo y encendió un cigarrillo.

—Marchal estaba reclutando personal para un servicio en el Medio Oriente –prosiguió. —Ya nos conocíamos de las tropas de élite y él conocía mis dificultades económicas. Me ofreció el empleo y yo acepté. Pasé cuatro años dando vueltas al mundo, gané mucho dinero, para pagarle los estudios a Hotaru y mucho más. Con el tiempo me volví demasiado confiado en mi capacidad de guerrillero, corría riesgos innecesarios, cometía locuras… Un día ocurrió lo inevitable: el enemigo casi me destrozó por completo. Pasé más de un mes en el hospital con los pulmones perforados y varias costillas fracturadas. Todo el mundo pensaba que no lo lograría, pero sobreviví. Luché como un león por mi vida porque quería vengarme.

Sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa melancólica.

—Cuando salí del hospital, cumplí una última tarea: le di una buena lección al hombre que casi me mató. Después, regresé a los Estados Unidos. No quería vivir huyendo, escondiéndome, temiendo la próxima bala, la próxima emboscada… Además, un día mis amigos necesitarían de un buen abogado, clientes no me faltarían si optaba por el Derecho. Entonces, encontré un empleo y entré a la Facultad. Con Hotaru ya graduada y comprometida, sólo me restaba seguir mi propia vida.

—¡Un abogado proscrito! —comentó Serena, como si pensara en voz alta. —Ahora entiendo por qué no te abres a nadie.

—Proscrito es un término muy fuerte. Digamos que necesité… evitar algunos países, si me hubieran reconocido en alguno de ellos, seguramente sería enjuiciado. Pero en los Estados Unidos soy un ciudadano que está por encima de cualquier sospecha.

—¿Y quién es el secuestrador de Hotaru? ¿Un enemigo de Darien o de Archer?

Él soltó un suspiro angustiado mientras aspiraba el cigarrillo.

—Colt Denver, el hombre que Archer casi mató.

—Pero hablaste de una venganza.

—No quería matarlo, sólo hacerlo sufrir durante aquel maldito mes de encierro. Pensé que, después de la revancha, estaríamos a mano, pero él desea más… ¡Pues bien, que así sea!

—De esa manera, esa historia jamás acabará, Darien, a no ser que…

Serena se interrumpió consternada. Sería terrible si él tuviera que pagar la libertad de su hermana con su propia vida.

—A no ser que uno de los dos muera —concluyó él —¡Dios!, ¡pensaba que eso era cosa del pasado! He hecho lo posible para olvidar todo lo concerniente a mis actividades anteriores, pero, por lo que parece, ¡voy a cargar con esta maldición durante el resto de mi vida!

Serena lo observó por un momento, incrédula.

—Por tu manera de vivir la vida, no parece que quieras olvidarlo en verdad. Tu actitud es la de alguien a quien le gusta correr peligro…. Sientes nostalgia de tus aventuras como mercenario, ¿no es así?

—Nostalgia no es el término correcto… Creo que aprendí a vivir de esa manera y no me acostumbro a ser un ciudadano normal, es sólo eso. Fui sincero cuando dije que me cansé de huir, de esconderme, estar siempre a un paso de la muerte. Es difícil explicar cómo, pero desperté. Hoy me siento útil de verdad y pretendo continuar con mi trabajo actual cuando esta pesadilla acabe.

—Por eso viniste personalmente a salvar a Hotaru, ¿no es así, Darien? Su secuestro era un caso personal, no político. Involucrar al gobierno americano e italiano, sólo habría empeorado la situación…

—Así es, mi ángel. Si yo le hubiera avisado a la policía, Hotaru ya estaría muerta, ahora.

—¿Y cómo estabas tan seguro de que no se trataba de terrorismo internacional? Tu cuñado es un importante industrial, el objetivo podría haber sido apenas para recaudar fondos a favor de alguna causa revolucionaria.

—Los revolucionarios nunca piden solamente dinero por el rescate. Quieren armas, víveres y principalmente la liberación de compañeros que están presos. Ellos actúan motivados por un ideal y muy ocasionalmente matan a sus víctimas si no cumplen con sus exigencias. Si Hotaru estuviera en manos de guerrilleros fanáticos, en especial de esta región, yo estaría más tranquilo. Pagaríamos el rescate y Roberto usaría su influencia para lograr el cumplimiento de sus otras demandas.

—¡Pero ese tal Colt quiere tu cabeza! ¿Vas a entregarte así, como si nada?

—¡Claro que no! Voy a luchar hasta el fin, me gusta el peligro, pero no la muerte. Pero necesito salvar a mi hermana, ella es todo lo que tengo, ¿entiendes?

Serena bajó los ojos, inquieta. Comprendía muy bien las palabras y los sentimientos de Darien. Y aún así una sensación de pérdida muy fuerte insistía en torturarla.

—Sí, te entiendo, Darien —murmuró, con tristeza.

—Tuve una conversación muy seria con Laremos anoche. Le advertí que si te tocaba, lo mataría.

Ella irguió la barbilla, arrogante.

—Ya te he dicho que puedo cuidar de mí misma.

—Pero aún no me has contado cómo aprendiste a lidiar tan bien con las armas. Ahora que ya conoces todos mis secretos, ¿no consideras que sería justo que yo también conozca algunos de los tuyos?

—No existe secreto alguno. Seis meses trabajando contigo bastaron para darme cuenta que la mecanografía, la taquigrafía y los grandes conocimientos en computación no eran suficientes para ser tu secretaria. Después de todo, estábamos siempre rodeados de gangsters y delincuentes peligrosos… Entonces, hice un curso completo en la academia militar de Chicago. Sólo quería aprender a disparar un poco pero acabé interesándome tanto que llegué a la fase superior.

D.E alzó las cejas, asombrado.

—¿Eso significa que eres especialista en explosivos y armas extranjeras?

—Así es, doctor. Por lo tanto, Laremos es quien debe tener cuidado conmigo.

—¿Pero por qué nunca lo comentaste conmigo, Serena?

—¡Dios me libre! ¡De la manera en que te arriesgabas pensando que yo era sólo una chiquilla indefensa, tuve miedo de las locuras de las que serías capaz si estuvieras al tanto de esas habilidades mías! Ahora, será mejor que me vista y me ponga a revisar los códigos. Y no comentes nada con Drago de que yo también entiendo de explosivos. Eso podría herirlo en su condición de macho.

Darien le sonrió mientras cogía la chaqueta del sillón. La miraba ahora con gran admiración, como jamás había hecho antes.

—¡Eres una verdadera cajita de sorpresas, Serena! —exclamó, apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero del tocador. —Luego quiero que me lo cuentes todo sobre ese lado guerrillero.

Ella se rió de la broma mientras Darien salía de la habitación. Cuando estuvo sola, sin embargo, se sintió inmersa en un vacío inmenso, frío, indescriptible. La perspectiva de perder a Darien para siempre le causaba un dolor profundo. ¿Cómo había podido enamorarse de él sin al menos darse cuenta de ello? Se preguntó, desolada.

¡Tanto empeño en no implicarse con él para nada! Darien ocupaba todos los rincones de su alma, coloreaba sus días, la complacía, la completaba. Sólo ahora se daba cuenta de la importancia de su presencia en su vida… ¡Justo ahora cuando tal vez jamás lo volviera a ver!

Con dificultad, Serena logró contener las lágrimas, reflexionando acerca de sus sentimientos. El amor que sentía por Darien no cambiaría en nada su decisión de mantenerse a distancia de él. La innegable atracción física existente entre ambos no bastaba para una relación estable y enriquecedora. Él no deseaba tener lazos afectivos con ninguna mujer. Amargado y desilusionado por su propio pasado, no estaría dispuesto de lanzarse en un romance duradero. De él, sólo podía esperar algunos momentos de placer, cuerpos entregándose a la satisfacción de sus necesidades. Y ella quería, necesitaba mucho más que eso para ser feliz.

No, Darien no era el hombre para ella. Eso le decía la voz de la razón. Pero el corazón, obstinado, imprudente, clamaba por él, se iluminaba con cada sonrisa suya, latía más fuerte a cada toque de Darien. Y ahora, se contraía, angustiado, por saberlo en peligro.

Sin Darien, no tendría vida, ni futuro, ni alegría… Y, a su lado, sólo le restaban desilusiones. Aún sin esperanzas, el amor vibraba, dominante e innegable, dentro de Serena. Deseaba ir junto a él en el frente de batalla, protegerlo con su propia vida si fuera necesario. ¿Pero quién se quedaría a cargo de la radio, dando apoyo para la operación de rescate?

Con un suspiro resignado, se vistió deprisa y se reunió con los demás en el salón. Les sonrió a todos con naturalidad, ignorando la insistente mirada de Darien. Si lo enfrentara, seguramente de desharía en lágrimas.

Se fijó en un hombre delgado, de ojos muy azules, que no había estado en la hacienda el día anterior.

—Este es Samson —lo presentó Darien —El fue nuestro espía durante estos dos últimos días.

—Y tú eres Serena, ¿no es así? —le preguntó el hombre son una sonrisa amigable. —¿Cómo soportas trabajar todo el tiempo con este sujeto?

—Ah. Él también tiene sus buenos momentos… aunque no muchos, a decir verdad.

Todos se rieron de su broma y se levantaron, preparándose para salir. Serena sintió una intensa angustia cuando D.E tomó el rifle automático y se lo colgó al hombro. De repente, tuvo plena conciencia de la peligrosa situación. Hasta aquel momento, nada había ido más allá de palabras, planes y estrategias de combate discutidos ampliamente por los integrantes del grupo. Pero la imagen de Darien armado le dio a Serena la dimensión exacta de los riesgos de aquella operación. Contuvo a tiempo el impulso de pedirle que no fuera. Sería sólo una pérdida de tiempo, pensó con amargura.

—Serena y Laremos, contamos con ustedes —afirmó Darien con seriedad. —Nuestra seguridad depende, en gran parte, de la atención que presten como radioescuchas. Avísennos ante cualquier señal de peligro, aunque sólo sea una simple sospecha.

Serena sintió emanar dentro de sí una valentía hasta ahora desconocida. Nunca había participado en combate, pero, a pesar de eso, tenía una conciencia nítida de la responsabilidad de su papel en aquella misión. Se juró a sí misma que, si de ella dependiera, Darien saldría de aquel rescate sin un rasguño.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo —le aseguró.

—Y, no te preocupes, Serena, no voy a dejar que nada le ocurra a este engreído —bromeó Apollo.

—Gracias Apollo.

—En verdad me parece un desperdicio que te preocupes por este pesado —rezongó Samson, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Dicen que la gente se acostumbra hasta a las pulgas… Debe ser eso lo que me pasa con Darien.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, además —intervino Darien, fingiendo enojo. —Laremos, cuídala bien.

—Ya he dicho un millón de veces que sé cuidarme muy bien, yo solita —protestó Serena.

—Por eso mismo me preocupo: ¡te cuidas demasiado bien para mí gusto! No le quites los ojos de encima, Laremos, no la dejes cometer ninguna locura.

—Puedes irte tranquilo, yo contendré los impulsos de Serena. Si ella es al menos un poco diferente a ti, puede que logre algunos resultados…

Todos rieron, pero Serena los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Mejor revisamos los códigos, ahora. Todo el mundo debería conocerlos mejor que sus propios nombres.

El grupo recitó en conjunto las palabras clave, de las cuales dependía la seguridad de la operación. Cuando terminaron, se produjo un momento de tensión. Los hombres intercambiaron miradas como si esperaran una orden para partir.

—Buena suerte a todos —les deseó Serena con una sonrisa confiada —¡No se demoren mucho, sino Laremos y yo almorzaremos solos!

—¡Compañeros, vamos a por ellos! —Ordenó Marchal —¡No vamos a permitir que la deliciosa comida de Carisa sea sólo para estos dos golosos!

El grupo se retiró rápidamente, sin dar tiempo a despedidas prolongadas. Serena no lamentó esa actitud. ¿Para qué alargar la agonía diciéndole adiós a Darien… tal vez para siempre?

Cerró la puerta delantera rápidamente, para no verlo perderse en la distancia. No había dentro de ella ningún miedo o sufrimiento, apenas un inmenso vacío. Era como si retuviera la respiración después de un duro golpe, para retardar la llegada del dolor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se van a tardar en llegar allá, Zafiro? —quiso saber, volviéndose hacia Laremos.

—Por lo menos unas dos horas. El terreno es difícil y ellos tienen que avanzar con mucha precaución para no ser descubiertos.

Serena observó a su anfitrión por un momento. Una sombra de preocupación nublaba su moreno rostro. La acostumbrada sonrisa ancha y seductora había desaparecido, dejando en sus facciones una extraña laguna.

—No te preocupes —lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa amena —Esos muchachones saben cuidarse muy bien.

—¡Pero si no estoy preocupado!

Serena sacudió la cabeza, condescendiente.

—Como mentiroso, tendrías una muy exitosa carrera, ¿sabías? Voy a servirme un café para sentarme al lado de la radio.

Laremos la miró pensativo.

—Serena, lo quieres mucho ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo quiero, ¿pero si se lo dices, lo negaré todo!

—Puede sentirse orgullosa de su prometido, señorita. Nunca he conocido a un hombre más capaz que él en ese tipo de situaciones. Una vez lo vi resucitar cuando todos nosotros lo dábamos por muerto. Aquella banda de chacales lo hirieron en aquella época porque dispararon a traición. Pero, ahora, me encargué personalmente de que no haya sorpresas.

—Pero supongamos que algo sale mal… ¡lograrían escapar aún así?

—Entonces todo estaría en las manos de Dios.

Las palabras taciturnas de Laremos hicieron eco en los oídos de Serena durante las tres horas siguientes. Aunque no lo demostrara, la tardanza del comando en comunicarse la atemorizaba. Tal vez una emboscada en medio del camino los había hecho prisioneros. Y, en ese caso, no habría salvación para D.E, Colt Denver no perdería esta segunda oportunidad de matarlo.

Laremos ya no se permanecía sentado en la última media hora. Caminaba por el salón de un lado al otro, con visible impaciencia. Y el nerviosismo de él contribuía a aumentar las aprensiones de Serena. Acostumbrado a situaciones semejantes, él no estaría tan angustiado si aquel silencio fuese normal…

Cuando, por fin, la primera señal de comunicación sonó a través de la radio, Serena se identificó como lo habían acordado y aguardó. Enseguida la voz de Darien le llegó a los oídos, llenándole el corazón de esperanzas. En mensaje cifrado, le avisó que el grupo había llegado a su destino sin problemas y comenzarían el ataque en unos cinco minutos. Serena dio a entender que había comprendido y cerró la comunicación.

Una extraña mezcla de alegría y miedo la invadió. Darien estaba vivo… aún. Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? Denver no había montado aquella trampa para nada. Si lograba alcanzar al enemigo, seguramente tendría la capacidad de liquidarlo definitivamente. Se volvió hacia Laremos, tensa ante el peligro inminente.

—Ellos van a atacar dentro de cinco minutos —le informó.

—Lo peor es esta espera, ¿no crees? Voy a pedirle a Carisa que traiga más café.

La angustia de Serena creció cuando Laremos salió del salón. Los minutos se arrastraban en una torturante expectativa. Ella ya se imaginaba a Darien envuelto en la batalla, cercado por tiros y explosiones. ¡Como desearía estar a su lado en aquel momento! Enfrentaría cualquier peligro con placer para ayudarlo.

Unos minutos más tarde, D.E se puso en contacto nuevamente. Un infierno de tiros y explosiones casi le encubrían la voz tensa, informando que el rescate corría como habían esperado. Apenas Serena había acabado de cerrar la transmisión, Laremos entró precipitadamente al salón.

—¡Ponte en contacto con ellos deprisa! —le ordenó, angustiado. —¡Uno de mis centinelas avisó que un grupo de hombres de Denver está preparándole una emboscada a Archer!

Serena intentó comunicarse con D.E sin ningún éxito. Insistió varias veces pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—Deben estar combatiendo —afirmó Laremos, serio. —Ahora sólo nos resta esperar a que ellos descubran a esos miserables a tiempo.

Serena miró el micrófono, impotente. Después, decidió hacer nuevos intentos, todas infructíferas. Laremos le posó la mano en su hombro, consolador.

—Él va a contestar. En algún momento, él va a contestar, Zafiro.

Y en ese instante, en el receptor sonó la vos angustiada de Darien.

—Nos cerraron el camino —avisó, atropellando las palabras —Vamos a intentar con otra opción. Tu y Laremos abandonen inmediatamente la hacienda, un grupo va hacia allá.

—¿Son muchos hombres?

—¡Sí, muchos! Denver tiene un grupo mucho mayor del que suponíamos. ¡Salgan de ahí mientras aún hay tiempo!

La radio quedó en silencio y Serena se levantó de la silla, decidida.

—¿Tú qué piensas, Zafiro? ¿No hay manera de enfrentarlos?

—Es mejor no arriesgarse. ¡Madre de Dios, debería haberlo adivinado… Carisa!

La mujer entró asustada al salón y Laremos le dio una orden en español. Seguida de una acalorada discusión, durante la cual Serena salió del salón y cogió un AK-47 y un rifle automático. Laremos fue a su encuentro y se detuvo en medio del recinto, alarmado.

—¿Entonces lograste convencerla? —le preguntó Serena, lanzándole el rifle.

—No, ella prefiere esconderse en el bosque… ¿realmente sabe lidiar con armas, señorita?

—Espero no tener la oportunidad de probarle eso, señor.

En ese momento, el hombre que los había traído desde el aeropuerto entró y dijo algunas frases a Laremos en español. Él asintió y se volvió hacia Serena.

—Mis hombres van a cubrir nuestra retirada —le informó—Aquiles ya tomó todas las precauciones.

—Entonces vamos, Darien puede estar necesitando refuerzos.

—¿Tú quieres participar en el ataque, Serena?

—¡Claro! ¡No tendría sentido que abandonáramos la hacienda si no fuera para ayudar a Darien!

—¡No subestime al grupo, señorita! Nosotros fuimos los mejores.

Serena, alzó la barbilla, insolente.

—Pero eso no impidió a Denver casi asesinar a Darien en una ocasión… ¡Ahora, vamos!

Laremos la sacó de la casa apresuradamente. En breve, ya se adentraban por el denso bosque cercano a la hacienda. Serena llevaba el arma en las manos, sus dedos tensos sujetaban el gatillo, listos para accionarlo. Ni por un segundo el recuerdo de Darien la abandonaba. Mientras seguía a Laremos por la estrecha senda, no veía la hora de asegurarse que él estaba bien o al menos con vida.

—¡Bájate, deprisa! —le susurró Laremos de repente.

Serena se escabulló dentro del follaje y se quedó inmóvil. Le dio gracias al cielo porque los alrededores de la selva permanecían aun casi vírgenes, las ramas de los arboles les servían de escondite y nadie percibiría su presencia si se mantenían quietos.

Oyó pasos cerca de donde estaban y, un tiempo después, divisó a unos hombres armados. El grupo formado por unos diez o doce integrantes, caminaba sin prisa, aunque con sigilo. Seguramente, esperaban encontrar la hacienda desprotegida y capturar sin dificultad a las personas con quienes Darien podría contar.

Así, facilitarían la venganza de Denver.

Serena sintió un escalofrío sólo en pensar que tal estrategia casi había funcionado. Impaciente, esperó que los adversarios pasaran de largo. Una furia desconocida la dominaba. Sentía el ímpetu de matarlos a todos pero controló ese impulso desesperado. Más que nunca, necesitaba tener sangre fría, reflexionar sus decisiones con cuidado. Un desliz pondría la vida de todo el grupo de Darien en peligro mortal.

Largos minutos pasaron hasta que las figuras y el ruido de los pasos se perdieron en la distancia.

—¿Podemos irnos ahora? —le preguntó a Laremos, ansiosa.

—Ten calma, vamos a esperar sólo un poco más, por seguridad.

¿Cómo podría tener calma con Darien en peligro? Exasperada, Serena enfrentaba los cuidados de Laremos como una tortura y sólo estuvo más tranquila cuando reiniciaron la caminata. Atenta a cada sonido o movimiento, seguía los ágiles y rápidos pasos de Laremos. Toda ella se había transformado, impulsada por la valentía y la obstinación… ¿o sería únicamente por el amor? Sólo una cosa le importaba en aquel momento: estar con Darien, protegerlo con su propia vida si fuera necesario.

Avanzaban despacio, ya que, Laremos interrumpía el trayecto con frecuencia para consultar el mapa. Ya caminaban desde hacía una hora cuando, por fin, escucharon los disparos en algún punto más adelante.

—Ya llegamos, señorita —murmuró Laremos, con una expresión extraña.

—Lo sé. Estoy escuchando el sonido de la UZI.

—¿Querías conocer una guerrilla? ¡Entonces prepárate! Te garantizo que es muy diferente a la rutina del despacho de abogados.

Ella rió, moviéndose con cuidado, se dirigió a la parte de atrás de un árbol. Después de espiar el bosque con cuidado se levantó gritando con entusiasmo.

—Archer ¡aquí!

Se originó una confusión de tiros y explosiones. En medio de la revuelta, apareció D.E sujetando por el brazo a una mujer baja y de cabellos oscuros. Junto a ellos, Marchal, Apollo, Samson y Drago los cubrían, disparando sin parar. En pocos minutos, se reunieron con Serena y con Laremos.

—Hotaru, esta es Serena —la presentó Darien, y mirando a Serena fijamente con una sonrisa tierna, añadió: —¡Qué agradable es volver a verte, mi ángel! ¿Está todo bien?

—¡Perfectamente!

—Ni tanto —intervino Drago, preocupado. —Ellos vienen justo atrás de nosotros. ¿Tienes alguna C-4 lista, Apollo?

—Estoy trabajando en ello. Un poco más de paciencia y vamos a acabar de una vez por todas con esas ratas. Sin embargo, tendremos que atraerlos.

—Avísame cuando llegue el momento —pidió Darien.

—Un grupo de ellos tomaron la hacienda —les comunicó Laremos —Tuvimos suerte de escapar a tiempo.

—Lo siento mucho, Laremos.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Hotaru? —preguntó Serena, sujetándole las manos a la chica con una sonrisa afectuosa.

—Sólo algunos rasguños, pero eso es lo de menos —contestó, valientemente. —Lo peor ya pasó. Me gustaría poder ayudarlos, pero estoy agotada…

—Y tienes razón de sobra para estarlo —la disculpó Darien, acariciándole el cabello. —Aún así, eres una excelente soldado, hermana.

—¡Y tú, ni hablar! Yo sabía que vendrías ¡pero nunca imaginé que serías tan eficiente! Agradezco a Dios tu entrenamiento en las tropas de élite, ¿pero dónde encontraste a esos otros hombres?

Darien bajó la cabeza, desconcertado.

—Yo los contraté. Roberto me devolverá después el dinero.

—¡Roberto va a ponerse muy feliz cuando toda esta pesadilla acabe!

—Un poquito más de paciencia, querida. —Y, volviéndose hacia Apollo, le preguntó: —¿Listo?

—Cuando quieras.

—Ahora, entonces. Voy a atraerlos y tú me cubres.

D.E salió del bosque y comenzó a disparar en dirección a un arbusto distante, de donde venían algunos tiros. El corazón de Serena se heló en su pecho al verlo allí, como posible blanco de las balas de enemigo. Con esfuerzo contuvo un grito de angustia cuando vio a un hombre alto, fuerte y rubio surgir de en medio de los árboles y apostarse a las espaldas de D.E, apuntándole a la cabeza. Sin percibir la amenaza, Darien continuaba disparando contra los blancos ficticios. Serena no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar, apenas el conocimiento de que Darien había caído en la trampa sangrienta de Colt Denver la dominaba. Corrió hacia el centro del claro, levantó el arma apuntó y jaló el gatillo. Herido en el hombro, el hombre se volvió hacia ella y le apuntó con el rifle automático, Gaby se preparó para contestar. Con una extraña calma como si estuviera soñando, ella apuntó de nuevo al adversario.

—¡Serena! —gritó Darien, aterrado.

Y en ese momento, ella jaló del gatillo. Justo después, una lluvia de disparos que venían de ambos lados la obligó a lanzarse al suelo. Pocos minutos después, una explosión terrible levantó una nube de polvo, impidiéndole la visión… Entonces, un silencio mortal la rodeo por algunos segundos.

—¡Qué bien, acertamos de lleno! —escuchó a Marchal gritar, victorioso.

Serena se levantó del suelo con dificultad. Algo dentro de ella la entorpecía, la cabeza le pesaba y le dolía un poco. De repente, se vio rodeada por todos los del grupo.

—¿Está bien, señorita? —preguntó Laremos, con gentileza.

Serena sonrió, incapaz de responder. Las palabras le llegaban a la mente como ecos remotos, dificultándole el entendimiento. Darien se abrió paso entre los compañeros, que resguardaban a Hotaru. En su rostro, una dura expresión contrastaba con las sonrisas de admiración y respeto de los demás.

—¡Un tiro envidiable, Serena! —la elogió Marchal, entusiasmado. —¡Hacía falta alguien como tú en nuestro grupo!

Ella sonrió de nuevo, intentando salir del estupor.

—Gracias, Marchal, pero no me pidas que vuelva a repetir esa hazaña. Soy soldado de un solo tiro. —Y, volviéndose hacia Laremos, añadió:

—Estoy bien, sólo me duele un poco el hombro, creo que tuve una mala caída… ya todo acabó.

Hizo el intento de mirar hacia atrás, pero James se aproximó y le sujetó el brazo.

—¡No mires! Vamos a salir de aquí lo más rápido posible.

Serena lo observó intrigada. De repente, la expresión de él se había transformado por completo. Parecía otro, distante e insensible, algo salvaje le brillaba en los ojos oscuros. Confusa con el cambio repentino e inexplicable siguió al grupo en silencio, por el bosque.

—¿Adónde vamos? —le preguntó a Laremos, después de algunos minutos de caminata.

—Estamos caminando en círculos alrededor de la hacienda. Creemos que los hombres de Denver ya deben haber salido de allí, pero preferimos no arriesgarnos. Apollo fue adelante a echar un vistazo. Es común que los grupos se diseminen después de la muerte del jefe, pero nunca se sabe…

—¿Denver está muerto? ¿Estás seguro?

—¡Claro que lo estoy! Todos nosotros presenciamos su muerte.

Serena se volvió hacia él, aturdida. Una idea demasiado loca le pasaba por la cabeza, como para aceptarla.

—Es justamente lo que estás pensando, Serena —le sonrió Laremos con admiración. —Aquel hombre rubio era Colt Denver.

—¿¡Aquel que yo… Yo lo… maté!?

—Exactamente, pero no pienses más en eso. ¿Tu hombro está mejor?

—Un poco adolorido.

No tanto como su alma, pensó aterrada. Nunca le había pasado por la cabeza quitarle la vida a otra persona. Durante casi un año y medio de entrenamiento en la Academia Militar, había disparado sólo contra blancos de madera o bolsas plásticas. Y cuando recibió el premio por ser la primera en su clase, jamás se imaginó en una situación tan terrible como aquella. Ahora, nada la diferenciaba de los demás integrantes del grupo. También ella conocía la sensación aterradora del peligro, la frialdad de apuntarle a un semejante, el alivio de dar en el blanco… ¡Si al menos pudiera olvidar las últimas horas de su vida!

—¡Estoy tan cansada! —murmuró Hotaru. —¿No podemos detenernos un rato?

—Aguanta un poco más, querida —le pidió D.E con gentileza —Ya descansaremos todo lo que queramos.

—Está bien, Darien. ¡Ah Serena, como envidio tu fortaleza, tu coraje! ¡Ni siquiera pareces cansada mientras que yo me estoy cayendo a pedazos!

—La gente del interior del país se acostumbra a hacer largas caminatas desde temprana edad. Y, además estoy reservando todo mi cansancio para cuando lleguemos. ¡Voy a arrebujarme en un rincón y nadie podrá levantarme hasta mañana!

Hotaru le acarició el cabello con una tierna sonrisa. En ese momento, el sonido velado de pasos en la senda puso a todos en alerta. Serena apuntó el arma hacia la dirección del ruido y habría disparado si Apollo no hubiera aparecido entre los arbustos con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Está todo en orden. Ellos se diseminaron como ratas.

—¡Menos mal! —Hotaru suspiró, aliviada. —¡No veo la hora de hablar con Roberto, aunque sea por teléfono!

—Cuando lleguemos a la hacienda, será la primera cosa que haremos —le prometió Laremos —Mira, ya estamos en casa.

La visión de la hacienda era tan reconfortante que Serena casi lloró de la alegría. El exterior de la casa no presentaba señales de violencia, pero por dentro todo estaba revuelto, los muebles rotos, el suelo destruido. Laremos no escondió su irritación ante el resultado de la breve invasión del enemigo.

—Siento mucho lo que ha pasado con su casa, señor —se lamentó Hotaru.

—Señora, lo más importante es que usted se encuentra a salvo —respondió el anfitrión con una caballerosa reverencia. —Puedo reparar mi casa, pero nada podría traerla de regreso en caso de una fatalidad.

—Le debo el mayor de los favores, mi vida. —Y, besando a Laremos en la mejilla, añadió en español, emocionada —_"Muchas Gracias"._

—Fue un placer, señora. Es una pena no haber podido hacer más. ¡Su hermano tiene la manía de resolverlo todo él solito!

—¿Se encuentran todos bien? —preguntó Serena, mirando al grupo andrajoso con tristeza. —Bien, dentro de las posibilidades, claro está…

—Entre muertos y heridos, no pasa nada, no te preocupes —respondió Apollo, riendo.

—Entonces, voy a hacer exactamente lo que prometí: arrebujarme en un rincón. ¡Y pobre del que me moleste!

—¡No vas a morirte por ese susto, Serena! —intervino Marchal —Aquí nadie es tan loco como para contrariar a alguien con tu puntería…

Todos hicieron comentarios, entusiasmados por la hazaña, excepto Darien. Malhumorado en un rincón, observaba la alegría de sus compañeros sin participar en ella. Aunque se sentía dolida con aquella actitud, Serena ignoró su mal humor. Conversó un poco más y luego pidió permiso, conduciendo a Hotaru a su habitación.

—¡Estoy loca por darme un baño! —exclamó Hotaru al entrar en el cuarto.

—¡No es para menos! Después de la experiencia tan horrible que viviste, debes tener ganas de lavarte hasta el alma!

—Podría haber sido peor. ¡Al menos, ellos no me tocaron, lo que me sorprendió en esas circunstancias!

El largo tiempo que Hotaru se demoró en el baño fue providencial para Serena. Sentándose en el sillón, desahogó toda su tensión, el dolor, la desesperación de las últimas horas en un llanto estremecedor. Cuando secó sus lágrimas, se sentía hueca, como si hubiera perdido algo irrecuperable. Jamás volvería a ser la misma persona después de aquella mañana de pesadilla.

Cuando Hotaru salió del baño, Serena ya había recuperado el control. Le sonrió con naturalidad, preguntándose cómo había logrado mostrarse animada.

—Ahora es tu turno —bromeó Hotaru, señalando la puerta del baño. —Tú también mereces un buen baño. ¡Después de todo, fuiste la heroína de la mañana!

—Si es así que una heroína se siente, ¡prefiero ser una cobarde por el resto de mi vida! Parezco más un guiñapo humano, por fuera y por dentro…

—Le salvaste la vida a Darien. Nunca voy a poder agradecerte tanto como mereces, Serena. No tomes en cuenta la mala cara de Darien. Creo que se debe a su orgullo herido, pero ya se le pasará.

—No esperaba sus sonrisas después de los malos tragos que pasó. No tuvo un minuto de paz desde que supo lo del secuestro. La tensión acumulada provoca alteraciones en el comportamiento cuando la persona se relaja…

—¡Ni que lo digas! ¡Ni sé con seguridad qué sentí cuando vi a Darien y a los otros entrando en aquel deposito! ¡Bendito sea su entrenamiento en el ejército!

Un entrenamiento que casi le había costado la vida a Darien, completó Serena en su mente. Aún así, coincidió con Hotaru para no traicionar la confianza de Darien. Se encerró en el baño y se sumergió en un relajante baño de inmersión. Las sales perfumadas le aliviaron la contusión del hombro aunque empeoraron su depresión. A medida que se relajaba, el terrible incidente de unas horas antes volvía a su mente con impresionante nitidez. Un millón de veces revivió la escena con lujo de detalles: Denver surgiendo de en medio de los árboles, el arma apuntada hacia Darien, el duelo sostenido entre ella y el mercenario, la explosión, la decadencia…

¿Cómo podría ella haber sabido que ese hombre rubio era Colt Denver, el gran jefe de una red internacional de mercenarios? No pensó en nada al ver que la vida de Darien corría peligro. Había actuado bajo un impulso irrefrenable y sentía remordimiento alguno. Aún si Denver le hubiera disparado, habría valido la pena con tal de salvar a Darien. Y, por ironía de la vida, él la trataba como si hubiera recibido la peor de las ofensas…

De seguro, volvería a la normalidad después de un buen descanso, se reconfortó Serena al salir de la bañera. Por orden de Laremos, Carisa le llevó una pequeña merienda y, después de comer se fue directo a la cama. Le costó un poco conciliar el sueño, las imágenes atribuladas del combate aún la perseguían. Y la peor de todas era la máscara de hierro que había sustituido la acostumbrada cordialidad de Darien.

Al rato, sin embargo, la extenuación la dominó. Después de una buena noche de sueño, él reconsideraría su propio punto de vista. Se daría cuenta de la injusticia de malinterpretar la actitud de quien daría la vida por él… De quien lo amaba con desesperación.

Pensando en ello, Serena fue sumergiéndose en un mundo nebuloso e informe de una somnolencia profunda, sin sueños.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Aunque había pretendido levantarse para la cena, Serena se despertó sólo a la mañana siguiente. Recuperada de las intensas emociones del día anterior, se sentía bastante bien a pesar del hombro adolorido. Se vistió deprisa y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo justo a tiempo para presenciar el conmovedor reencuentro de Hotaru con su marido. Roberto lloraba y abrazaba a su esposa, sin sentirse avergonzado de demostrar en público sus emociones. Observándolos, Serena sintió una pequeña puntada de envidia. Darien ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra hasta ese momento. Contradiciendo todas las expectativas, su humor más bien había empeorado y, ahora, él evitaba incluso mirarla.

Disimulando su tristeza, ella correspondió a la sonrisa de Roberto cuando él la saludó con caballerosidad. Había una infinita dulzura y un encanto insuperable en aquel hombre moreno, apuesto, y de estatura media. Aquello bastaba para entender muy bien por qué Hotaru continuaba tan enamorada de él. A pesar que tenían varios años de matrimonio.

—Es un placer conocerla, _signorina —_afirmó, estrechándole la mano—.Mi cuñado habla mucho de usted.

—¡Entonces espero, que no se fíe de sus calumnias! —bromeó Serena, con un poco de amargura.

—Todos los comentarios de Darien sólo confirman lo que estoy viendo: usted _signorina_ es merecedora de todos sus elogios.

Hotaru le sonrió con benevolencia.

—Darien lo superará, Serena, ten paciencia —le aconsejó. —Fue hace mucho tiempo que él estuvo en el ejercito. Es natural que esté desacostumbrado a este tipo de tensión, ¿no crees? Después de todo, el tiene un oficio tan diferente hoy en día…

—Claro, lo entiendo. Menos mal que todo salió bien y, muy en breve, su vida volverá a la rutina.

—¡Ah, no veo la hora de llegar a casa! ¿Podemos regresar hoy mismo, querido?

—Sólo esperaremos a que el piloto reabastezca el avión… ¡No puedo creer que estemos juntos de nuevo, _amore_! ¿¡Cómo podría vivir sin ti!?

Roberto la abrazó una vez más y Serena se preguntó si algún día sería amada de esa manera. Darien era comprensivo y paciente en el despacho. Sin embargo, apenas ahora lo estaba conociendo en la intimidad. Orgulloso e indómito, jamás amaría a una mujer con tanto ahínco.

—Pasa un tiempo con tu hermano, _cara_ —le aconsejó Roberto a Hotaru.

—Tal vez pase más de un año hasta que volvamos a verlo… ¡Pero, espero, que sea en circunstancias mucho más agradables!

—¡Ah, lo serán, puede confiar en ello! —le aseguró Serena.

—¿Por qué no vas con Darien a Palermo? —la invitó Hotaru. —Nuestra Villa queda a la orilla del mar. Es un lugar muy bonito, ideal para tener algunos días de descanso.

—¡Me encantaría!

Sería en verdad un bello paseo… Si Darien la invitara. Pero, por lo visto, ellos jamás volverían a viajar juntos. Les prometió a la pareja una visita sólo para no estropear aquel momento de felicidad.

Hotaru se acercó a su hermano, que conversaba con Apollo en un rincón del vestíbulo. Cuando él se levantó para abrazarla, Serena observó su expresión sombría y exhausta. Sólo Hotaru lograba mitigarle la dura mirada, la boca crispada en permanente tensión.

Aprovechando el momento en que todos estaban distraídos, Serena fue hasta su habitación a preparar las maletas. También quería volver a la rutina lo más rápido posible. Al llegar a Chicago, seguramente D.E olvidaría aquel maldito incidente… y también los momentos de abrasadora intimidad. De todas maneras, cualquier cosa sería mejor que el obstinado mutismo de Darien.

Ya cerraba la maleta, cuando Hotaru tocó a la puerta y la abrió despacio.

—¿Puedo entrar, Serena?

—Claro, siéntate. Estoy terminando de empacar mis cosas.

Hotaru entró y, sentándose en la cama, miró a Serena llena de simpatía.

—Estás ansiosa por irte de aquí, ¿no es así, Serena?

—No tenemos nada más que hacer en este lugar. Y una mesa atestada de papeles me espera allá en Chicago.

—¡Y Darien se está portando como un niño, lastimándote de esa manera!

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—De un momento a otro se cansará y volverá a la normalidad. No te preocupes Hotaru Sé cómo lidiar con él.

—No entiendo por qué mi hermano es tan cabeza dura. Si hubieras visto su expresión cuando quedaste en medio del tiroteo… En toda mi vida, sólo recuerdo haberlo visto así una vez. Fue cuando nuestra madre murió.

—Pero ahora es diferente. Él está enfadado conmigo, si bien es cierto que aún no estoy segura del por qué. No está sufriendo a causa mía.

—No estés tan segura de eso. Darien no es un hombre muy fácil de lidiar. En estos últimos años, se ha enfrentado a todo tipo de problemas, algunos bastante difíciles. Debido a ello, se volvió amargo y desconfiado. Pero creo que tú puedes traerle algo de paz a su vida… ¡Últimamente cuando me llama, Darien sólo habla de ti!

Serena sonrió con tristeza.

—No funcionaría, Hotaru. No hay lugar para mí en la vida de Darien y él tampoco tiene cabida en la mía. Tal vez seamos las personas correctas en el momento equivocado. Creo que lo encontré demasiado tarde… o él me conoció demasiado temprano, no lo sé. De cualquier manera, no existe ningún futuro para nosotros dos… infelizmente.

—Es una lástima Serena, en especial para Darien.

—¡Vamos!, no necesitas lamentarlo tanto. Es muy probable que ese interés sea apenas una ilusión de nosotros dos, una fantasía provocada por las circunstancias. Estábamos solos en una situación de peligro y nos apegamos demasiado el uno al otro. Incluso me parece muy extraño que, después de dos años trabajando juntos, ese entusiasmo mutuo haya aparecido justamente en este viaje…

—¡Una vez más, mes estás dando una lección de valentía! Roberto y yo volvemos hoy a Italia, pero prométeme que vas a ir a visitarnos algún día, con o sin Darien. —Hotaru se le acercó, en un impulso, abrazó a Serena, emocionada. —Cuida a Darien por mí, querida. El aún no se ha dado cuenta, pero te necesita mucho. Si lo quieres de verdad, no desistas por favor. Mi hermano está muy solo…

—Lo sé Hotaru, pero él mismo optó por esa vida.

—Ni siempre las elecciones son por voluntad propia… Piensa un poco en ello antes de juzgarlo con tanta dureza.

Hotaru le sonrió y la dejó a solas. Era fácil pedirle condescendencia con Darien, pensó Serena, cerrando la maleta. Como su hermana, Hotaru desempeñaba muy bien su papel al defenderlo. Pero olvidaba que, si ella se sometía a los caprichos de Darien, jamás tendría una personalidad propia.

Dominante y temperamental, él la asfixiaría, anularía sus aspiraciones, sus sueños. Y no estaba dispuesta a ser un apéndice en su vida, algo que, con el tiempo, se volvía incómodo y necesitaba ser extirpado. Lo amaba demasiado y prefería nunca tenerlo a sufrir el dolor de perderlo algún día.

Angustiada, fue a dar un paseo por el jardín para relajarse un poco. Encontró a Marchal, quien se acercó a ella, sonriente.

—¿Cómo está nuestra heroína? —Y, mirándola con más atención, añadió: —Parece que no muy bien, ¿no es así?

—Todos ustedes son los culpables. Voy a echar de menos esta peripecia y más aún tantos halagos. ¿De ahora en adelante, cómo voy a soportar la monotonía del despacho?

Él soltó una carcajada, deleitado con la dulce reprimenda.

—Yo, en particular, preferiría morir a pasar el resto de mi vida tras un escritorio —afirmó, sonriendo. —Pero Archer se adaptó muy bien a su nuevo estilo de vida. Y algo me dice que tú contribuiste mucho en ello…

—¡Soy inocente, lo juro! ¡Deja de mirarme como si fuera la mujer araña!

—No te culpo por quererlo, Serena. Darien se lo merece.

—Tengo serias dudas al respecto…

—Reconozco que él es un poco complejo. Y demasiado orgulloso, perfeccionista, detesta equivocarse… Y que interfieran en sus problemas.

—Ya lo sé, cometí el "pecado" de matar a Colt Denver. ¡Pero yo ni siquiera sabía quién era ese sujeto! Cuando vi que Darien estaba en peligro, sólo pensé en salvarlo. ¡Y ahora, encima tengo que soportar su mala cara a causa de ello! Darien ni siquiera me habla, Marchal. ¡Si está tan enfadado, debería abrirse, aunque sólo fuera para discutir!

—Él se asustó demasiado, Serena. Cuando te vio en medio del fuego cruzado, se puso más blanco que la cera. Además, hace mucho tiempo que él no participa en un combate. Se siente fuera de forma y, con ese incidente, inútil y culpable también.

Serena se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Pues para mí eso se resume en una sola palabra: machismo. ¡No puedo aceptar ese tipo de sentimiento mezquino!

—Tienes que recordar una cosa, Serena: Darien casi murió una vez, también por la mano de Colt Denver. Te has puesto a pensar ¿y si hubiera ocurrido algún accidente contigo? Después de todo fue Darien quien te trajo hasta aquí.

—Él me contó sobre sus heridas y todo lo demás. Sólo que eso no justifica su comportamiento ahora.

Marchal la miró, sorprendido.

—Él te contó… ¿Todo?

—Todo sobre su pasado como mercenario. Pero yo ya lo sospechaba, sólo necesitaba su confirmación.

—Tenía mis dudas acerca de que Darien lograra establecerse algún día con una profesión. Él jamás tuvo una compañera, alguien con quien compartir sus problemas y alegrías. Creo que, en buena parte, fue por eso que se mantuvo tanto tiempo en esa vida de aventuras. Estoy seguro que ya habría vuelto… Si no te hubiera conocido. Cualquier ciego puede darse cuenta de lo bien compenetrados que están ustedes dos. Tú eres la mujer correcta para que Darien construya un futuro… algo que jamás existirá para ninguno de nosotros.

Serena soltó un suspiro, observando el horizonte azulado por detrás de las montañas, a lo lejos.

—Pues parece que Darien no está tan seguro de haberse adaptado a una vida sedentaria —afirmó. —Tanto, que desea estar en libertad de regresar a la guerrilla en el momento que le parezca.

—Por eso mismo me siento feliz de que él te haya conocido. Tal vez Darien no lo sepa, pero ya no hay sitio para él, en la guerrilla.

—Y yo no estoy segura de que tengamos sitio, uno en la vida del otro, Marchal.

—Mi verdadero nombre es… Matthew. Envíame noticias de ustedes de vez en cuando, ¿está bien? Tienes que compartir una parte de esa vida en pareja con los amigos.

—Déjalo estar. Prometo enviarte noticias mías, de Darien no lo garantizo.

Él sonrió ante la obstinación de Serena.

—Pues yo sí lo garantizo. Voy incluso a comprarme ropa nueva para esa boda.

Le guiñó un ojo con aire travieso y se alejó, dirigiéndose hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Serena entró a tiempo de despedirse de Hotaru y Roberto. Luego, se fue a su habitación, recorriendo lentamente los pasillos silenciosos de la desierta residencia. Desde esa mañana, los componentes del grupo de rescate habían comenzado a desaparecer. No hicieron falta las despedidas para que Serena percibiera que todos ya habían partido, dejando el país, tan secretamente como habían llegado.

A la hora de la cena, apenas quedaban Marchal, Laremos, Darien y Serena en la hacienda. El anfitrión usaba todo su encanto para amenizar la tensión del ambiente en la mesa, pero sin mucho éxito. Darien aún estaba taciturno y Marchal sólo hablaba con monosílabos. Para no desilusionar a Laremos, Serena se esforzaba por demostrar naturalidad, contestando las bromas del dueño de la casa.

Para ella, fue un alivio cuando todos dieron por terminada la comida. Los cuatro se dirigieron al vestíbulo y Serena se volvió hacia Darien.

—¿Cuándo volvemos a Chicago? —quiso saber.

—Precisamente esta noche.

—Entonces, voy a verificar que todo esté listo. Señor Laremos, le agradezco inmensamente por su acogida. A pesar de todo, fue un placer conocerlos a todos ustedes. Únicamente siento que no hayamos podido visitar las ruinas Mayas.

—Yo también, Serena. Pero, ¿quién sabe y un día regresas? Entonces, será un placer servirte de guía.

Laremos hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y Serena le sonrió antes de salir del vestíbulo. Fue hasta su habitación y recogió el equipaje rápidamente, ansiosa por librarse del pesado clima entre ella y Darien.

Minutos después, D.E entró en la habitación. Aunque había dormido en otro cuarto la noche anterior, sus cosas estaban allí. Sin decir una palabra, comenzó a empacar sus objetos personales y lanzarlos dentro de la maleta sin esconder su impaciencia. De vez en cuando, miraba a Serena ligeramente mientras ella se retocaba el cabello y la ropa frente al espejo del tocador.

—Pareces haberte divertido mucho en esa… excursión —afirmó con ironía.

Ella se encogió de hombros, calmada.

—Fue una experiencia fascinante, no lo puedo negar.

—¿Fascinante? —explotó, indignado. —¡Sólo una insensata como tú enfrentaría a Colt Denver justo en medio de un fuego cruzado! ¿Qué encuentras de fascinante en haber casi muerto?

—Probablemente lo mismo que tu, cuando eras mercenario. A propósito, tú tenías mi misma edad cuando empezaste en esta profesión, ¿no es así?

—Pero yo necesitaba ese trabajo, ya te lo expliqué. No iba por ahí practicando tiro al blanco con los demás.

—Te olvidas de un pequeño detalle, Darien: si yo no hubiera disparado, Denver te habría matado.

Él se giró hacia Serena, pálido por la rabia.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Seguramente esperas mi eterna gratitud por ello! ¡Tal vez, seas tú quien deba estarme agradecida!

Su tono irónico y mordaz agotó la paciencia de Serena. Ya estaba harta de su mal humor como para soportar tranquilamente sus confusas insinuaciones.

—¡Vamos! Déjate de una vez de jugar al gato y al ratón, Darien —propuso con severidad. —Ya estoy bastante crecidita y, además, nunca fui buena con los juegos de palabras, Por lo tanto, habla claro y dime ¿qué es lo que te incomoda?

—No se trata de lo que me incomoda, mi ángel. ¡Pero creo que deberías buscar un medio más seguro de llamar la atención de Laremos! Tu actitud puso en riesgo la vida de todos nosotros, si es que no has dado cuenta de ello…

—¿Llamar la atención de Laremos? ¿Pero, de qué estás hablando?

—¡Vamos, Serena, no te hagas la ingenua! Como tú misma dijiste, ya estamos bastante creciditos para los juegos de palabras. Sólo un idiota no percibiría las miradas que han estado intercambiándose desde que se conocieron. Durante el viaje del aeropuerto hasta aquí, pasaron todo el tiempo jugando al profesor y la alumna, sin la mínima consideración por mi nerviosismo, además. ¡Sólo Dios sabe el tipo de juegos a los que estuvieron jugando aquí ayer, mientras estaban solos! Me imagino que fue algo de lo más interesante, ya que sólo se dieron cuenta del ataque de los hombres de Denver a última hora…

Esa acusación dejó a Serena lívida de indignación. ¡Acusarla de ser negligente con sus deberes de radio operadora por mantener un romance con Laremos era demasiado! ¡Justamente a ella, que casi había muerto de ansiedad, sin apartarse de la radio a la espera de noticias, temiendo por la vida de él más de lo que por su propia seguridad!

—Échale la culpa al guardia de Laremos por el descuido, amigo mío —afirmó, con voz temblorosa por la rabia. —Él nos avisó del ataque a última hora. En caso contrario, Laremos habría salvado su casa de la invasión, ¿no crees?

—Laremos te codicia, querida mía, te deseó desde el primer minuto en que te vio. Cambiaría mucho más que una casa por unos instantes de placer…

—¡Cállate! —gritó Serena, fuera de sí. —¡No te permito dudar de mi manera de proceder! Hice todo como debía, mi conciencia está tranquila. Si no me crees, es tu problema. ¡Sólo ahórrame el tener que oír las porquerías que tienes en la cabeza!

Desorientada, cogió el equipaje y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Percibiendo su intención, D.E la alcanzó, sujetándola por los hombros, girándola hacia él.

—Conmigo, siempre adoptas esa pose de santa, ¿no es así, mi ángel? —indagó, lleno de sarcasmo. —Con Laremos, eres toda fuego, toda pasión… Laremos o Zafiro, como tal vez lo llamas después de…

Serena perdió el último resquicio de autocontrol y, en un impulso, lo abofeteó con fuerza. Sobresaltado, la soltó y ella intentó de nuevo alcanzar la puerta. Giraba el pomo cuando Darien la sujetó y la atrajo por la cintura.

—Aprendiste rápido, querida —le murmuró muy cerca al oído para, enseguida proceder a besarla con desesperada voracidad. —A los mercenarios no nos gustan las mujeres cándidas. Preferimos a las salvajes, a las que necesitamos persuadir… ¡Y tú te ves hermosa cuando te enfadas!

Mientras hablaba le acariciaba el cuerpo con toques hábiles, sensuales. Y ya intentaba introducir la mano bajo su camiseta, en busca de sus senos, cuando ella reaccionó, debatiéndose. Pero él la sujetó por los hombros y la volvió hacia sí, presionándola a su cuerpo rígido de excitación y ansiedad.

Y Serena lo desconoció por completo al encararlo. Había en sus ojos una determinación salvaje mezclada con dolor y mortificación. Por puro instinto, colocó los puños cerrados sobre su pecho y lo empujó lejos de ella, en un intento de liberarse. Sin embargo, Darien no se movió ni un milímetro, aprisionándola más aún contra su cuerpo, con una sonrisa cínica.

—¿Fue así con Laremos, ayer? —quiso saber. —¡Entonces, él debió haberse vuelto loco! Es más, tú no necesitas hacer nada para trastornar a un hombre. Desde hace dos años siento que enloquezco cada vez que te miro…

Sin darle tiempo a protestar, la besó de nuevo en la boca, sus labios ansiosos presionando los de ella. Enseguida, su lengua penetraba en su boca con voracidad, iniciando una exploración sedienta y, al mismo tiempo, dulce y persuasiva. Le acariciaba los senos con actitud posesiva y convincente, en un aturdido intento de arrastrarla a un torbellino de deseo en el cual ya él naufragaba.

—¡Te deseo tanto! —gimió, mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra la puerta cerrada. —Hazme el hombre más feliz del mundo…

No podía ser Darien quien la miraba mientras le subía la camiseta y buscaba sus senos desnudos. Aterrorizada, Serena no lo reconocía, con su duro semblante, su boca contraída, una palidez mortal. Era inútil seguir luchando, ya que él se excitaba más aún con cada intento que hacía por escapar. Con un sollozo, se abandonó cuando Darien le besó el seno, provocándole el pezón con una delicada succión.

—Deja que ocurra, mi ángel… Quiero arder contigo hasta el final… Hasta el final…

Succionó sus senos con mayor avidez, arañándole la espalda muy despacio en una caricia provocativa. Serena contuvo otro sollozo, pero no tenía lágrimas para derramar. Algo dentro de ella había muerto en aquel momento de forma desdichada, irremediable.

—Haz lo que quieras, Darien, tú eres más fuerte que yo. Pero, por favor, no me pidas que finja.

Serena escuchaba su propia voz como un eco lejano. Era como si aquella afirmación, fría y determinante viniera de alguna parte de su ser que ella misma desconocía hasta entonces. Darien también sintió la vibración extraña en el tono de su petición, ya que la miró fijamente a los ojos, intrigado.

—No puedo luchar contra tu fuerza física, sólo me lastimaría a mi misma con ello —afirmó Serena. —Sólo te pido que te apresures con esto. Quiero salir de este maldito lugar, y olvidar todo este horror.

Perplejo Darien continuó mirándola, como si no entendiera el sentido exacto de esas palabras. Después, la soltó despacio, algo de dolor y humillación brillaba en el fondo de sus ojos oscuros. Se alejó con una expresión impenetrable en su rostro pálido.

—Arréglate deprisa —le dijo con frialdad mientras cogía la maleta. —Tampoco yo veo la hora de salir de este lugar.

Serena se apartó de la puerta cuando Darien se acercó y fue hasta la ventana. Oyó el ruido del pestillo abriéndose para volver a cerrarse enseguida. Y entonces, sólo le quedó un vacío inmenso que le salía del alma hasta contagiar el ambiente.

Mientras se cambiaba de ropa, pensaba en lo que haría al llegar a Chicago. Su primera prevención sería poner la renuncia. No podía trabajar para D.E después de tantos graves malentendidos. Tal vez el la exonerara de las semanas de preaviso y, con ello, les ahorraría a ambos muchos disgustos. Luego pensaría en cómo enfrentar los gastos más inmediatos mientras encontraba otro empleo.

Minutos después, Serena salía de la habitación vistiendo un suéter verde y jeans en el mismo tono. Había peinado su cabello con cuidado y sujetado en la nuca en una cola de caballo. El leve maquillaje disimulaba su palidez, pero no así la tristeza en su delicado rostro.

Respiró profundo antes de entrar en la sala. Nadie debía notar cuanto Darien la había lastimado con su falta de sensibilidad. No le daría el placer de verla llorosa debido a las acusaciones crueles y absurdas que él le había hecho pocos minutos antes. Él sólo merecía su desprecio e indiferencia… Aunque ella aún lo amara, a pesar de todo.

D.E estaba sentado en un sillón, conversando amigablemente con Laremos. Parecía estar muy relajado, tan diferente al hombre tenso y brusco de pocos minutos antes. Pero eso no la asombraba, pensó Serena con rabia. Realmente sólo un excelente actor disimularía tan bien su verdadera personalidad durante dos años.

Ella le sonrió a Laremos y lo saludó con una ligera señal de cabeza, ignorando la manera en que Darien la fulminaba con la mirada. Dejó su maleta en la puerta y bromeó con Marchal antes de salir a la terraza. Necesitaba reunir fuerzas para soportar la presencia de D.E durante el viaje a Chicago.

—¿Pasó algo malo?

La voz de Marchal interrumpió sus pensamientos. Serena se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa casual.

—Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque conozco a Darien desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¡Cansada de toda esta locura! Creo que sólo estará bien cuando salga de la vida de Darien de una vez por todas.

—¿¡Entonces, la cosa fue grave!?

—Para mí sí lo fue, muy grave.

—No se conquista a un hombre como Darien, sin ningún esfuerzo, Serena.

—¡Pero yo nunca quise conquistarlo! Siempre supe que éramos demasiado diferentes, que una relación entre nosotros dos sería muy difícil. Además, no quiero a ningún hombre en mi vida por el momento y…

—Y aún así, te enamoraste de Archer —la interrumpió Marchal, con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Serena sonrió también. De nada serviría mentirle a alguien tan experimentado como Marchal. Además de eso, desahogarse le ayudaría a aliviar su sufrimiento.

—Eso pasa —replicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué no le das un tiempo, Serena? Para Archer, necesitar a alguien es una experiencia nueva… y sobrecogedora. Él ha vivido solo la mayor parte de su vida, ¿lo has olvidado? Para él, la soledad es sinónimo de libertad.

—¡Pero él no me necesita, Marchal! No me quiere a su lado… Como compañera, ¿entiendes?

—¿Tú qué crees? Eres la mujer ideal para Archer, y él lo sabe. Está luchando contra sus propios sentimientos, pero ya entrará en razón, y volverá a ti.

—Yo no quiero que vuelva. No lo quiero en mi vida y no es cierto que el sienta algo por mí… a no ser deseo. No se construye una relación estable sólo con atracción física.

Marchal sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa benévola.

—¿Y fue sólo por atracción física que él te contó todo sobre su pasado, y que también te llevaba junto a él para sus actividades secretas? Darien no confía en nadie, excepto en mí. Ni siquiera Hotaru conoce todo acerca de su vida.

—Pues él tampoco confía en mí.

—No se trata de eso. Él no confía en Laremos… ni yo confiaría estando en su lugar.

Serena se tragó su respuesta en seco, ya que Darien y Laremos llegaron a la terraza. Las despedidas fueron breves y Serena al poco tiempo entraba en el vehículo de Laremos y se sentaba en el asiento al lado del conductor, ocupado por Marchal. Darien se acomodó en el asiento de atrás azotando la puerta con fuerza, después de despedirse de Laremos con una señal.

—Regreso en unas horas, jefe —le comunicó Marchal a Laremos antes de arrancar el vehículo.

El viaje hasta el aeropuerto parecía no tener fin. El clima de tensión entre Darien y Serena era insoportable. Ni siquiera los esfuerzos de Marchal por mantener una conversación fluida atenuaba el pesado silencio entre los dos.

Fue un alivio para Serena cuando ocuparon sus asientos en el avión. Sin embargo, la simple presencia de Darien en el mismo espacio la incomodaba. Mientras fingía concentrarse en la lectura de su romance, pensaba en la convivencia que habían compartido. Momentos felices, repletos de ternura y compañerismo que jamás se repetirían. ¿Cómo viviría de ahí en adelante sin su sonrisa, sus caricias, sus besos? ¿Y cómo podría superar las sospechas infundadas de Darien?, ¿acaso no tendría la fuerza de dejarlo para siempre?

Después de reflexionar durante todo el viaje, por la mañana desembarcó en Chicago, decidida. No existía otra salida sino la separación definitiva entre ella y Darien. Luego del lamentable incidente del día anterior, nunca podrían volver a entenderse en el despacho como antes.

Enfrentaron una larga cola de gente para desembarcar el equipaje en la aduana. Exhausta y con los nervios hechos trizas, Serena aceptó sin discusiones el ofrecimiento de D.E de llevarla hasta su casa. ¡Al menos, pondrían punto final a aquel viaje de manera civilizada!

Ya tomaban el camino a la ciudad cuando Darien se volvió hacia ella con aspecto taciturno.

—¿Ya has decidido que vas a hacer de ahora en adelante? —indagó con frialdad.

—Voy a buscar un empleo en el área de computación. Me gusta lidiar con las maquinas, con números…

—Realmente pensé que te gustaba el Derecho. Es una pena desperdiciar el conocimiento que adquiriste en estos dos años.

—Los computadores tienen varias aplicaciones. Hay muchos bufetes de abogados necesitando ese tipo de servicio. Con un poco de suerte, continuaré en la misma área.

—¡Sería una traición trabajar para la competencia! No te basta con… —se interrumpió y encendió un cigarrillo, fingiendo indiferencia. —Bien, es tu vida. El lunes por la mañana tendré que comunicarme con la agencia de empleos y pedirles que envíen algunas candidatas. Y, esta vez, Richard hará las entrevistas…

Ignorando la ironía amarga de su comentario, Serena miró por la ventana del coche. La ciudad comenzaba a despertar con su agitada confusión de personas y vehículos. La vida continuaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y pensar en ello le causaba una sensación insoportable de soledad.

Algunos minutos después, Darien estacionó el auto delante de su edificio e hizo un ademán de bajarse.

—No te preocupes por el equipaje —afirmó Serena, abriendo la puerta del vehículo, y ya con el bolso en la mano. —Es liviano, muy bien puedo llevarlo yo sola.

—Como quieras.

Ella bajó y ya se preparaba para cerrar la puerta del automóvil cuando él la llamó.

—Tienes que trabajar durante dos semanas más para cumplir el preaviso —le comunicó con frialdad. —Los problemas personales son aparte, no encontraremos una sustituta a tu altura de un momento a otro. Y no podemos quedarnos sin secretaria ni siquiera por un día.

Serena consideró aquello como una sórdida venganza. Sentía ganas de golpear a Darien, pero enseguida se rindió ante lo evidente. Necesitaba encontrar otro empleo y, sin una carta de recomendación, sería imposible. Y, por la expresión determinada de D.E, él sólo le daría el documento luego de esas dos semanas.

—Está bien, señor Chiba —replicó con exagerada cortesía. —Entonces, nos veremos el lunes.

Y, recogiendo su equipaje de la acera, entró en el edificio sin mirar atrás.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

El día lunes, Serena entró en el despacho dispuesta a ser más eficiente que nunca. Competente hasta en su apariencia, el conjunto de lana beige contrastaba con la blusa verde agua de corte femenino. El maquillaje muy bien aplicado ocultaba a la perfección las ojeras, debido a las dos noches de insomnio que había pasado pensando en Darien. Él había querido humillarla con aquella exigencia absurda, pero le demostraría el lugar exacto que ocupaba en su vida.

El hombro le dolió un poco cuando se descolgó el bolso para guardarlo en la gaveta del escritorio. Darien aún no había llegado, pero Richard enseguida salió de su oficina para saludarla, aliviado.

—¡Menos mal que regresaste, Serena! —exclamó con un suspiro —La secretaria temporal no soportó nuestro ritmo de trabajo y la agencia no consiguió otra sustituta. ¿Dónde está Darien?

—No lo sé… Probablemente en su casa. ¿No ha llegado aún?

—Aún no. ¿Pero qué ocurrió? ¿Pagaron el rescate? ¿Cómo está Hotaru?

Serena sonrió, tranquila, ante la ansiosa curiosidad de su jefe. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó en el respaldo de la silla, después se puso las gafas.

—Vamos por partes —respondió muy calmada, consultando en ese momento la agenda. —Hotaru está bien, pero no hubo necesidad de pagar el rescate. Los detalles, por favor, pregúntaselos a D.E ¿está bien?

Richard alzó los brazos, exasperado.

—Desapareces por unos días y, cuando regresas, ¿llegas aún más misteriosa? ¡Vamos, Serena, eso no es ser una buena amiga!

—¿Cómo va lo del divorcio de la señora Turnbull?

Él suspiró, resignado. Era obvio que lograría sonsacarle ninguna información a Serena.

—Va muy bien, pero el juez quiere discutir el caso con D.E antes de la sentencia final. —Y, mirándola con atención, añadió: —Te ves muy bien. ¡Lo que pueden hacer unos días de descanso!

Serena rio, tomando nota de la regañina. ¡Rastrear por la selva empuñando un arma era un "descanso" que ella no le deseaba ni a su peor enemigo!

—Digamos que hice unos cuantos ejercicios extras —ironizó, archivando unos documentos.

Frustrado, Richard desistió de preguntar y se fue a su oficina. Serena trabajó duro toda la mañana colocando en orden todo el papeleo acumulado durante aquellos días de ausencia. D.E llegó mucho más tarde, muy serio y elegante con un traje gris. La expresión adusta se transformó en una de asombro mal disimulado, cuando Serena le sonrió con amabilidad, como siempre hacía.

—Buenos días, D.E.

—Buenos días. ¿Algún mensaje?

—Solamente del juez del caso Turnbull. Él quiere hablar contigo antes de la sentencia.

—Bien. ¿Y qué tengo previsto en mi agenda para hoy en la tarde?

—El señor Parker va a pasar por aquí después del almuerzo, luego tienes una tarde ajetreada: tres clientes, uno detrás del otro, Por ese motivo, creo que es mejor que nos pongamos al día con la correspondencia ahora mismo.

Y, tomando el block y el bolígrafo, se levantó, permaneciendo al lado del escritorio, mientras esperaba que Darien entrara en su oficina.

Él carraspeó, confuso y se disponía a decir algo cuando Richard abrió la puerta y se aproximó.

—Menos mal que ya llegaste, D.E. Estoy loco por saber cómo les fue en el rescate, ¡pero Serena no quiso decirme ni una palabra acerca del viaje!

—Yo tampoco quiero. —le informó D.E, con sequedad—.Pero todo salió bien. Hotaru y Roberto regresaron a Palermo y los secuestradores fueron vencidos… Aniquilados, para ser exacto. ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo hoy?

—No puedo, ya quedé con un cliente.

Darien fue hacia su oficina y se sentó en el confortable sillón tras el escritorio. Serena lo siguió y se acomodó en la silla delante de él, entretanto Darien consultaba el manojo de cartas sobre la mesa. Luego, mientras anotaba lo que le dictaba, se percató de que era blanco de una mirada insistente, pero fingió no darse cuenta. Y fue un alivio cuando Darien prescindió de ella. Se disponía a salir de la oficina cuando Darien la llamó.

Serena se volvió con aspecto casual y esperó sus nuevas órdenes. Darien jugaba con el bolígrafo sin levantar la cabeza, apoyada en una de sus manos.

—¿Cómo está tu hombro? —quiso saber, por fin.

—Un poco adolorido, pero es natural.

—¿Quieres la dimisión por escrito?

—Como sea mejor para ti. Necesito encontrar un empleo cuando termine el preaviso y voy a aprovechar mi hora de almuerzo para buscar alguno. Así que, si no te importa…

—¡No necesitas renunciar! —la interrumpió, alterado.

—¡Vamos!, ¿cómo qué no?

—Las cosas volverán a la normalidad. ¿Sería mucho pedir que hagamos otro intento? ¡Nos llevábamos tan bien antes!

—Es cierto. Todo iba a las mil maravillas antes de que me trataras como a una prostituta.

Darien bajó la cabeza y continuó jugando con el bolígrafo por unos instantes, en un silencio taciturno.

—No será fácil sustituirte…

—Tal vez, pero no imposible. Deben haber otras tontas a quienes les guste practicar tiro al blanco con los demás y seducir al amigo del jefe…

D.E palideció ligeramente, aunque no la miraba.

—Tu renuncia será desventajosa para ambos. No tengo ganas de enseñarle todo de nuevo a otra persona. Y tú vas a morir de tedio en cualquier otro empleo.

—Discúlpame la franqueza D.E, pero ese es mi problema. ¿Has olvidado que es mi vida?

Darien se levantó y se acercó a ella, exasperado. La sujetó por los hombros pero ella se soltó con firmeza.

—No iba a inmovilizarla, señorita Tsukino —ironizó él, un tanto ofendido.

—¿Y cómo puedo estar segura? No sería la primera vez.

—Nunca tuve la intención de llegar tan lejos, Serena. Si eso te tranquiliza, jamás volveré a ponerte un dedo encima.

—El problema no es ese. No quiero seguir trabajando contigo, ya no te respeto, ni como jefe, ni como hombre. Y donde no existe respeto, no hay confianza tampoco.

El la observó con cierta malicia, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

—¿Ya no confías en mi, Serena? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que vuelva a la guerrilla? ¿Te preocupas tanto así con mi seguridad?

—Que vuelvas o no a la guerrilla es problema tuyo, no tengo nada que ver con eso… con tal que no necesites de mi ayuda.

El último comentario lo dejó furioso. Sus ojos echaban chispas cuando la miró con atención.

—¿Cómo tienes el coraje de decirme eso después de todo lo que compartimos en aquella habitación, en casa de Laremos, Serena?

—Nuestros recuerdos de aquella habitación son muy diferentes, por lo visto. Los míos no son nada agradables y dudo que sea a esos a los que te refieres.

—Sabes muy bien que no.

—Entonces no hay nada más que recordar.

—Serena, yo tenía mis motivos…

—Guárdatelos. Me doy cuenta que deseas olvidar lo que ocurrió en Guatemala. ¡Y yo también, pero no lo lograré si continúo trabajando aquí!

Fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono, el cual Serena atendió. Se lo pasó, y salió, aprovechando la oportunidad de ir a almorzar a una cafetería cercana al despacho. Pidió apenas un almuerzo leve, pero tenía tan poco apetito que no pudo comerse ni la mitad del sándwich. La conversación le atormentaba el alma, dejándola con una terrible sensación de fracaso. En el fondo, esperaba que él se disculpara por su comportamiento grosero y despectivo. ¡Qué tonta era! Darien no se arrepentía de ninguna de sus palabras, de ninguno de los gestos que había tenido en casa de Laremos. Sólo deseaba tenerla cerca debido a su eficiencia como profesional.

Si era competencia lo que Darien quería de ella, pues eso tendría… ¡y por poco tiempo! Con esa resolución, Serena regresó al despacho una hora más tarde. D.E no estaba, pero le había dejado un mensaje avisándole que había salido con un cliente y que ya no volvería a la oficina.

La ausencia de Darien le permitió a Serena ponerse al día con todo el trabajo acumulado. Al mismo tiempo, las tareas del despacho no le permitieron pensar si Darien le habría mentido o no en el mensaje. Sólo cuando llegó a casa ese pensamiento la atormentó. ¡D.E tenía una propensión tan especial para meterse en líos y ella se odiaba, por encima preocuparse por su seguridad!

A la mañana siguiente, tardó más tiempo aún con el maquillaje para disimular las ojeras debido a la noche de insomnio. Llegó al despacho con la firme resolución de encontrar otro empleo cuanto antes. Mientras cumplía sus tareas de rutina, buscaba alguna ocupación interesante en los anuncios clasificados del periódico.

Richard aprovechó la ausencia de Darien durante toda la mañana para organizar con ella la correspondencia acumulada aquellos días y así el ritmo forzado de sus actividades le impidió pensar en Darien. Y fue sin gran esfuerzo que lo saludó calmadamente cuando llegó, casi a la hora del almuerzo.

—¿Estuviste preocupada por mí? —quiso saber él, cuando le pasó el último mensaje.

Ella lo miró por encima de las gafas.

—¿Preocupada por qué?

Darien suspiró y entró en la oficina, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Serena se encogió de hombros y sacó el bolso de la gaveta. Tomaría un almuerzo rápido y se presentaría a algunas entrevistas de trabajo.

—Me voy a almorzar —avisó por el intercomunicador.

Ya se dirigía hacia la puerta, cuando Darien la llamó. Estaba de pie al lado de la puerta de la oficina, con aspecto inseguro y solitario.

—Almuerza conmigo —le pidió.

Ella le mostró el periódico con una sonrisa amigable.

—Hoy no puedo. Voy a presentarme a algunas entrevistas.

—No…

Serena casi reconsideró todas sus decisiones al ver la expresión suplicante y desamparada de Darien. Pero moriría a los pocos días si continuaba allí, viéndolo todos los días, deseando con desesperación el amor que él jamás le daría. Se armó con todo su valor para reaccionar al impulso de abrazarlo.

—Tengo que irme. Es mejor así.

—¿Mejor para quién?

—¡Para ambos! ¡No soporto estar contigo en el mismo lugar ocho horas al día!

Darien palideció como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Serena se giró y salió sin decir una palabra. Sólo más tarde se le ocurrió que, seguramente, él había entendido su comentario de manera distorsionada. Había confundido con repudio lo que, en realidad, era amor.

Mejor así, pensó desolada. No valía la pena, arriesgar su esfuerzo en demostrar naturalidad delante de Darien. Si el llegaba a descubrir cuanto lo amaba, usaría todos sus artífices para retenerla. Después de todo, él reconocía en ella a una excelente secretaria, capaz hasta de adivinar sus deseos. ¡Y ella tendría que conformarse con sexo y gratitud, cuando sería capaz de entregarle de buen agrado hasta su propia vida! Era muy poco para alguien que lo amaba con locura. Darien nunca sería capaz de un afecto verdadero. Había aprendido a vivir sin vínculos con el futuro, sin planear el mañana. Cualquier relación más profunda le parecería una atadura que le robaría la libertad.

Marchal tenía razón: para D.E, soledad y libertad eran sinónimos. ¿Qué podía esperar de él sino amargura y desilusión? Era mejor romper los vínculos mientras eran recientes… o no tendría el valor de hacerlo.

Cuando regresó de almorzar, Darien ya había salido. Un buen entrenamiento para cuando ya no lo viera más, pensó con amargura. Una realidad dolorosa, pero, con el tiempo, se acostumbraría a la idea. En la corta relación con el Darien guerrillero, aprendió a superar el sufrimiento en beneficio de un bienestar duradero.

Durante el resto de la semana, D.E mantuvo un comportamiento reservado. Sólo conversaba con Serena sobre asuntos del bufete y, aun así, cuando era estrictamente necesario.

El viernes por la mañana, luego de dictarle la correspondencia del día, la miró fijamente con cierta preocupación.

—¿Ya recibiste alguna respuesta de las entrevistas para el nuevo empleo? —quiso saber, tras un momento de vacilación.

—El lunes me darán la respuesta acerca de un empleo como digitalizadora. Las otras entrevistas no dieron resultado.

Darien se mordió el labio, pensativo.

—No es tan fácil encontrar un buen empleo…

—Te agradezco la preocupación, pero no hay motivos para ello. De una manera u otra acabaré arreglándomelas.

—Lo que me preocupa es en qué forma…

—Discúlpame la franqueza, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—¡Claro que lo es! Me desagrada ver a una persona talentosa como tú en un empleo muy por debajo de tus capacidades. ¡Vamos, quédate conmigo! Creo que… Si me das un tiempo, las cosas volverán a ser como antes.

—No empieces de nuevo, Darien. Así, sólo me pones las cosas más difíciles.

—Pensé que sería más fácil para ti salir por esa puerta y no volver a verme.

—Creo que me expresé mal. Yo no decidí salir de aquí, la verdad no tuve otra opción. Nuestra relación se ha puesto muy difícil y tiende a complicarse aún más.

Darien la observó por unos momentos, y luego esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Sólo porque no deseo un compromiso? Pensaba que estábamos de acuerdo al menos en ese punto. Después de todo, tú siempre has dejado bien en claro que no querías a un hombre interfiriendo en tu vida…

—Y así es, no lo quiero, al menos, no por el momento. Una relación no significa una prisión. Es un intercambio de experiencias, una comunión de ideas, una entrega mutua. Es así como yo veo una relación enriquecedora entre un hombre y una mujer. Y todo lo que ocurrió entre ambos sólo me confirmó que tú no tienes nada para ofrecerme, a no ser sexo y amargura. ¡No, Darien, muchas gracias! Tengo la vida entera para decepcionarme, no quiero comenzar tan temprano.

Él se levantó de la silla con un suspiro y caminó despacio hacia la ventana.

—En cierta forma, tienes razón, Serena. Tuve una vida muy dura, siempre teniendo que luchar mucho por conseguir lo que quería. Nunca tuve una relación afectiva, a no ser con mi madre y con Hotaru. Pero ellas dependían de mí y yo me vi en la obligación de ser fuerte, a nunca demostrar mis sentimientos.

—¡Pero el afecto no es símbolo de debilidad!

—Ahora lo sé, pero es muy difícil cambiar de repente. Estuve bastante tiempo en las guerrillas y me acostumbré a ver el mundo de una manera muy cruda. Y cuando decidí abandonar aquella vida, pensé que lo más importante era la seguridad y el bienestar social. No quería necesitar de nuevo aquel tipo de trabajo para sobrevivir, ¿lo entiendes?

—Pero tampoco has podido alejarte de las emociones fuertes, ¿no es cierto? La prueba de eso está, en como llevas las investigaciones de tus casos… para ser sincera, voy a extrañar eso. ¡Este empleo puede haber sido de todo, menos aburrido!

—¡Entonces quédatelo! Si lo aceptas de nuevo, me sentiré menos culpable por las bestialidades que te hice en Guatemala.

Serena se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Lo siento mucho, pero no tengo nada que ver con tu sentimiento de culpa, D.E, no soy una santa como para redimir pecados. El mundo está lleno de secretarias competentes, una de ellas se adaptará a tu manera de trabajar, tal vez aún mejor que yo.

—Eso sería imposible, Serena.

Ella soltó una carcajada, recordando las constantes quejas de Darien sobre su temperamento fuerte y voluntarioso.

—¿Qué dices, Darien? Soy yo, Serena, ¿recuerdas? La refunfuñona, crítica, entrometida…

—Inteligente, compañera perspicaz, apabullante, admirable, ingeniosa y valiente —completó él, sonriéndole con ternura. —Soy tan idiota que aún no te he agradecido por haberme salvado la vida. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de entender por qué la vida de mercenario ya no me atraía.

—Eso es porque Hotaru jamás estuvo envuelta en tus aventuras. Las cosas se ven diferentes cuando estamos del lado más débil de la cuerda…

—Esa no fue la razón. Está claro que ver en peligro la vida de alguien a quien se ama fue un nuevo detalle en esta historia. Pero todos estos años como abogado me han enseñado muchas cosas. No puede haber justicia en una vida marginada, Serena. Antes lo sabía de manera teórica, pero ahora, lo sentí en carne propia. El secuestro de Hotaru fue una sórdida venganza contra los errores que cometí en el pasado. Denver me atacó una vez porque le pareció que mi fama en el mercado estaba superando la suya. Y cuando salí del hospital, casi lo maté por ello. Después, empecé una vida respetable y enterré el pasado tan hondo que casi me convencí a mi mismo de que ya no existía.

—Pero tuviste buenos motivos para volverte mercenario.

—La mayoría de los criminales tienen buenos motivos para vivir al margen de la ley. A veces me pongo a pensar en qué sería del mundo si todos tuvieran la misma suerte que yo tuve de nunca ser arrestados… Sólo cuando comencé a ejercer como abogado, me di cuenta de que yo no era mejor que mis clientes. Yo también infringí la ley, haya sido por razones nobles o no… —Y, sacudiendo despacio la cabeza, añadió, áspero: —Entré a la facultad de derecho queriendo apenas tener una profesión y estatus social. Y encontré la mejor manera de liberarme de mi pasado de una manera digna y útil.

Serena lo encaró, incrédula. Recordaba muy bien la expresión de Darien con la ropa de camuflaje. Todo él irradiaba un orgullo muy semejante al de un soldado con su uniforme, consciente del cumplimiento de su deber.

—No me diste esa impresión en Guatemala —comentó— muy por el contrario: parecías muy emocionado con el poder que una UZI y algunos C-4 te daban…

—Estaba compenetrado con la misión de salvar a mi hermana. Y, por si lo quieres sabes, estoy orgulloso de haberlo logrado.

—¿O no sería más bien que te sentías envanecido por tener el poder de la vida o la muerte de esas personas en tus manos' Tal vez esa sea la libertad que tanto buscas.

Serena sonreía, la barbilla alzada en un suave desafío. Cuando Darien hizo alusión de contestar, se lo impidió con una ligera señal de la mano.

—No, no me respondas esa pregunta a mí, respóndetela a ti mismo… Ahora, tengo que mecanografiar estas cartas.

Serena se levantó y caminaba hacia la puerta cuando D.E la llamó.

—¿Me has estado evitando porque tienes miedo de mi? —quiso saber, muy serio. —No te culparía, después de todo lo que ocurrió…

—No te tengo miedo. Es sólo que no quiero que aquella escena tan lamentable se repita.

Abrió la puerta y salió de la oficina, sentándose delante de la máquina de escribir. Darien la siguió despacio y se sentó en un rincón del escritorio, mirándola con atención.

—Aún no hemos conversado sobre ese asunto, Serena. Creo que necesitamos esclarecer ciertos puntos…

—No estoy de acuerdo, para mí la situación quedó clara por sí misma. Y, aunque fuera necesaria alguna explicación, no me gustaría oírla, ni aquí ni ahora. Necesito trabajar D.E

—¡Muy buen pretexto has inventado para ocultar tu miedo!

—Piensa lo que quieras. La única opinión que me interesa por el momento es la de mi sustituta. No quiero que vaya diciendo por ahí que la ex secretaria del Señor Chiba era una indisciplinada.

—¿Quieres parar son eso? ¡No creas que para mí es fácil hablar de aquel maldito incidente!

—Entonces, espera por lo menos a que termine de mecanografiar estas cartas. Si es que acaso tenemos algo para decirnos uno al otro. Por mí, ese asunto está cerrado.

—¡Las cartas pueden esperar! ¡No puedo dar ese asunto por terminado porque aún me incomoda! ¿Piensas que no me doy cuenta de cuánto me desprecias después de aquello? Tú no dices nada, pero está escrito en tus ojos.

Ciego, lo insultó mentalmente. Sólo alguien sin la mínima sensibilidad confundiría con desprecio el amor que colmaban sus ojos cuando él la miraba. Se volvió hacia él, sin esconder la impaciencia ante su insistente solicitud de atención.

—Está bien, D.E, de todas formas ya me desconcentraste… Entonces habla.

—Juro que no quería asustarte, Serena. Estaba aterrado, tenso, fuera de la realidad…

—En primer lugar, tú no me asustaste, sólo me ofendiste. Y, además, si en verdad hubieras estado tan fuera de la realidad, no me habrías acusado de una manera tan fehaciente. Absurda, es verdad, pero muy bien pensada.

—Entré en pánico cuando te vi en medio del fuego cruzado… Yo no me encontraba en mi estado normal… ¿Recuerdas cómo fue aquella mañana del rescate?

¡Claro que lo recordaba! ¿Cómo olvidar la sensación intensa de los besos, las caricias de Darien provocándole la piel desnuda? ¡Serena luchó con dificultad contra aquellos recuerdos, manteniendo una expresión impasible!

—Y cuando se está bajo presión es que se conoce la verdadera personalidad de alguien —afirmó, indiferente. —¡Y tú me trataste como a una persona de última categoría, una mujer trivial que arriesga la vida de un grupo de personas por simple vanidad!

—Lo que hice, no tiene perdón, lo sé —suspiró, resignado. —Arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme y yo…

—Por favor D.E, vamos a dejar esta conversación hasta aquí. Haz de cuenta que ese episodio de nuestras vidas no fue más que una pesadilla, ¿está bien? Necesito cumplir una semana más de preaviso y quiero hacerlo con el mínimo de resentimiento posible.

Darien la miró a la cara, una sombra de tristeza nublándole el rostro abatido.

—¿No quieres reconsiderarlo y almorzar conmigo hoy? –insistió. —No será nada personal, apenas una especie de despedida entre jefe y empleada. Después de todo, siempre nos llevamos bien durante dos años de relación laboral. No tiene sentido separarnos así, disgustados.

—Prefiero mantener esa relación nada personal, solamente aquí, en el despacho… Además, nos entendíamos mucho mejor cuando nos ajustábamos sólo al trabajo.

—Por lo visto, invadir el campamento de Denver fue mucho más fácil que derribar tus defensas, Serena…

—Ya probé quedarme sin defensas cerca de ti y no me gustó la sensación. ¡No me pidas que repita la dosis!

Darien se levantó del escritorio y caminó despacio hacia su oficina. Ya había llegado a la puerta cuando se volvió, haciendo alusión de ir a decir algo. En cambio, bajó la cabeza, desanimado y entró, cerrando la puerta rápidamente tras de sí.

Serena se volvió hacia su máquina de escribir, conteniendo las lágrimas con gran sacrificio. En aquel momento, había perdido a Darien para siempre.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Ni siquiera la mañana soleada de aquel sábado sirvió para sacar a Serena de su depresión. Sólo con mucho sacrificio se levantó, desanimada e indispuesta, luego de una noche de insomnio. Todo el esfuerzo hecho para disimular la tristeza en el despacho se reflejaba ahora en su pésimo estado de ánimo.

Una gran inseguridad se había apoderado de ella. Había perdido todo de repente, el empleo, la paz, los planes para el futuro y, sobre todo a Darien. Su amor por él aún la atormentaba, un sentimiento sin esperanzas y, aún así, más fuerte que su energía para dominarlo.

La proximidad del final de su preaviso era, al mismo tiempo, un sueño y una pesadilla para ella. Cuando se desvinculara del despacho, la tortura diaria de ver a Darien todos los días llegaría a su fin, ¿pero que le restaría, entonces? Apenas un vacío inmenso, los días todo iguales, sin colorido. Pero, por ironía, a su lado sólo podría esperar tristeza y desilusión.

Luchando contra la amargura, Serena se puso unos jeans y una camiseta a rayas. No podía entregarse de aquella manera a la depresión. Al principio sufriría mucho por la separación, pero, con el tiempo, el dolor pasaría. Conocería a otros hombres interesantes y cariñosos, con mucho más de lo que Darien por ofrecer en cuanto a amor y afecto… Pero ninguno de ellos tendría, como Darien, el poder mágico de hechizarla con una simple mirada. Ninguno despertaría en ella las sensaciones maravillosas que había conocido con Darien, ninguno la tocaría, la besaría, como él…

Resistiéndose a tales pensamientos, Serena ordenó el apartamento, tomó una café rápidamente y se preparaba para encender la lavadora cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre. Refunfuñando contra el inoportuno capaz de visitarla a una hora tan inadecuada. Seguramente era alguna vendedora de productos de belleza o alguna vecina sin ocupación.

Abrió la puerta dispuesta a despedir a quien quiera que fuese lo más pronto posible… por lo tanto perdió la capacidad de reaccionar. Era Darien quien le sonreía, irresistible, dentro de unos pantalones de jean y una camisa de algodón azul clara. Parecía un hombre como cualquier otro, sin los impecables trajes o las ropas de combate. Pero emanaba un carisma especial, capaz de distinguirlo sobre los demás.

—Aún no he renunciado a nuestro almuerzo —le anunció. —Bien podría ser hoy…

—Resulta que yo tampoco he desistido en mi respuesta: No.

¿De dónde sacaba fuerzas para tratarlo con tanta frialdad? Serena no encontró respuesta para su propia pregunta, mientras le observaba su rostro moreno, el cual ya extrañaba.

—Dame apenas un motivo plausible para rechazarme de esa manera, Serena.

—¡Vamos, Darien, por favor, no vamos a repetir la vieja cantinela! Confórmate con un simple no: fuera del despacho, no tengo ninguna obligación de ser plausible.

—Ni de dejarme pasar, ciertamente.

—¡Ciertamente!

—No me trates así, Serena —le pidió, humilde. —Hasta el peor de los reos tiene derecho a ser escuchado.

Con un suspiro resignado, lo dejó pasar. ¿Sabría el cuánto de aquella situación la torturaba? Lo observó de pie en medio de la sala, esperando permiso para sentarse. ¡No se parecía al abogado seguro, al guerrillero intrépido! Y, para desesperación de Serena, había más encanto en su humildad que en su seguridad.

—Siéntate Darien, pero de una vez te aviso que no tengo mucho tiempo.

—¿Algún compromiso serio? —Y, antes de que ella contestara, añadió: —Ya sé, que no es de mi incumbencia.

—Exactamente.

—Pasa el día conmigo, Serena, por favor.

—¿Y por qué haría yo eso?

—¡Porque me siento solo, muy solo!

La sensibilidad en su respuesta la enterneció. Tenía ante sí a un hombre decaído y necesitado que nunca antes había visto en Darien. Aun así, la razón le ordenaba que tuviera cuidado. En aquellas condiciones, él se volvía más accesible… ¡y peligroso!

—¿Por qué no buscas a tus amigos? —preguntó, evasiva.

—¿Cómo voy a saber dónde están Marchal, Apollo y los demás a estas horas?

—¡No me vengas con chantajes sentimentales, Darien! ¿Quieres darme a entender que no tienes a ningún otro amigo en la ciudad?

—Pues no lo tengo. Me creas o no, sólo te tengo a ti…

—¿Y amigas?

—¡A nadie!

Serena se lo pensó por un momento. ¿Qué mal le haría aceptar la invitación? Unos días más y se separarían sin oportunidad de retorno. Al menos, podría agregar una imagen más agradable de su relación junto a la que ya poseía.

—Está bien, te acompañaré… ¡pero sólo a almorzar!

Darien le brindó una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Por mí, está perfecto —afirmó, entusiasmado.

Serena se cambió los jeans por un vestido liviano, pero discreto. Volvió a la sala pocos minutos después, el cabello suelto, el rostro maquillado en tonos leves.

Darien la miró, mudo de admiración.

—¿Adónde vamos a almorzar? —preguntó Serena, disimulando su embarazo ante la intensa mirada de él.

—Tú escoges, ¿está bien? Pero creo que es mejor que nos apresuremos si queremos comer bien. Los buenos restaurantes se llenan rápidamente los fines de semana…

El deseo ardía, intenso, en los ojos oscuros cuando Darien la acompañó hasta la puerta. Aun así, él sonreía y después inició una conversación casual en un evidente intento de esconder sus propios sentimientos.

Como si aún fuera muy temprano para almorzar, Darien la llevó hasta un parque cercano. Pasearon uno al lado del otro entre los árboles, recorriendo las veredas sombreadas por las ramas de los arbustos. En el lago, pequeñas embarcaciones llenas de niños risueños y bulliciosos le daban al paisaje un colorido especial.

Serena miraba a Darien de manera disimulada. El suave viento le despeinaba el cabello, confiriéndole un aspecto despreocupado, encantadoramente salvaje. Sería difícil apartarse de él, imposible tenerlo cerca… De cualquier manera, ella sufriría la agonía de la incertidumbre y la soledad.

Darien intentaba redimirse del incidente ocurrido en Guatemala, motivo por el cual la llenaba de tantas atenciones. La deseaba, eso era verdad, pero ya se había conformado con no tenerla. Después de todo, no debían faltarle mujeres atractivas, interesadas en su compañía. No podía culparlo por ello. Desde el principio, había estado consciente de que el sexo era lo único que él tenía para ofrecerle.

Darien tocó sus dedos suavemente mientras caminaban a la orilla del lago.

—¡Estás tan callada! —comentó sonriéndole, lanzándole una mirada dulce. —¡Ah, daría la mitad de mi vida por saber lo que ocurre dentro de esa linda cabecita!

Ella se encogió de hombros, apartándose el cabello del rostro como un pretexto para liberarse del contacto perturbador de la mano de Darien.

—No tengo ningún misterio insondable, D.E. Apenas estaba planeando mi vida de aquí en adelante…

—Lejos de mí.

—Pensaba que este paseo era para relajarnos. Si es para que toquemos asuntos de la oficina, preferiría haberme quedado en casa.

—Pero eres tu quien me recuerda la oficina cada vez que me llamas D.E. Al menos hoy, llámame Darien.

—¿Para qué? No hay nadie aquí a quien tengamos que engañar con la farsa de enamorados felices.

—Lo sé, sólo quería… recordar buenos momentos.

Serena suspiró, arrepentida y exasperada al mismo tiempo. Miró hacia las aguas tranquilas del lago, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza.

—¿Ahora te das cuenta por qué no es correcto que sigamos juntos, Darien? Existe mucho dolor entre ambos, estamos siempre hiriéndonos de alguna manera. No habría forma de que volviéramos a nuestra antigua relación.

—¡Tiene que haberla, Serena! —la sujetó por los hombros y la volvió hacia él, decidido. —¡No puedo perderte ahora!

Vaciló por un momento antes de tomarle el rostro entre sus manos con infinita ternura. Serena quería protestar, apartarse de él, pero no podía. Necesitaba a Darien, deseaba aquel contacto tanto como él. Por eso, no se apartó cuando los labios ansiosos de él buscaron los suyos, presionándolos suavemente con increíble sensualidad.

—¡No entiendo como pude lastimarte de aquella manera! —murmuró él, mirándola fijamente hacia el fondo de sus ojos. —Desde que volvimos de aquel maldito viaje, no he tenido un momento de paz. ¡La sensación desagradable de haber actuado como un canalla me ha perseguido hasta el día hoy!

—Tal vez porque mi presencia reaviva tu memoria todos los días. Cuando me vaya…

Darien le rozó los labios, impidiéndole proseguir.

—¡No se trata de eso. Serena! Recuerdo siempre aquel suceso porque jamás fui tan injusto con alguien en toda mi vida. Cuando te vi en medio del fuego cruzado allá en la selva, supe cuan cerca estaba de perderte… y tuve miedo, un miedo insoportable. Era demasiado difícil admitirlo, por eso descargué toda aquella contradicción de sentimientos contra ti. No sabía que, al lastimarte, me estaría lastimando a mi mismo aún más.

—Darien…

—No, no digas nada ahora. Sé que será muy difícil convencerte. Te lastimé demasiado, te mostré la peor parte de mi personalidad. Pero no soy ese monstruo, Serena. ¡Dame una oportunidad de probártelo!

La suplica en su voz murió con otro beso, aún más ardiente, más profundo que el anterior. Serena lo deseaba intensamente, quería llevarse con ella aquel vívido recuerdo cuando se marchara de Chicago. Se entregó en cuerpo y alma a la caricia, asimilando, ávida, las nuevas sensaciones que provenían de su contacto. Y cuando Darien levantó la cabeza, abrió los ojos despacio, admirando su rostro viril lleno de pasión y deseo.

—Darien…

—Creí que jamás volverías a decir mi nombre así, con tanta ternura.

—¡No pongas las cosas más difíciles para mí!

Darien le acarició el cabello y el rostro. A pesar de luchar contra el impulso de aceptarlo sin reservas, Serena naufragaba despacio en la poderosa aura de atracción que emanaba de él.

—¿Y crees que es fácil para mí dejarte ir?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Antes, necesitas tranquilizar tu conciencia.

—¡No se trata de eso, Serena! Muero un poco cada vez que me aparto de ti. Me duermo y despierto pensando en ti…

—Está bien, me deseas, eso ya lo sabía. Pero yo quiero mucho más, necesito de mucho más para ser feliz. Quiero un compañero, Darien, no un amante. Tú ya me has dado muchas pruebas de que serías un amante excelente, pero el sexo no lo es todo.

—Entonces mírame a los ojos, y niégame que también me deseas. Niega que te incendias toda cuando te toco… cuando nos tocamos.

—Sabes muy bien que no puedo hacer eso, Darien.

—¿Entonces por qué cambiar lo que ya tenemos por un espejismo?

Porque lo amaba demasiado para contentarse apenas con su deseo, respondió en su mente. Sonrió con amargura, sintiendo que algo se rompía en su alma.

—El amor no es un espejismo para mí, Darien —afirmó, apartándose muy despacio. —Y algún día tendré una relación con alguien que también crea en él, como yo.

—¿Por qué esperar tanto? Puedes tener una relación conmigo cuando quieras…

—Lo siento mucho, Darien, pero no quiero.

—Porque no me amas.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia los botes anclados en el pequeño muelle. Si lo enfrentaba en aquel momento, Darien descubriría el sentimiento fuerte, intenso y sobrecogedor vibrando en su interior.

—Porque no funcionaría —contradijo. —Somos muy diferentes, viviríamos en un verdadero infierno de pleitos y malos entendidos.

—Las parejas que se aman también pelean mucho, tienen sus malos entendidos…

—Cuando existe amor, eso no desgasta la relación, al contrario, la fortalece. En nuestro caso, sólo acumularíamos resentimientos, terminaríamos odiándonos.

Darien la soltó con renuencia, la frente fruncida en una expresión intrigada.

—¿Si no significo nada para ti, por qué arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme?

—¡Que poco me conoces, Darien! Después de dos años de trabajar juntos, claro que significas mucho para mí. El hecho de que no quiera ser tu amante, no quiere decir que te dejaría morir, pudiendo salvarte.

—Harías lo mismo por Richard, entonces.

—¡Claro que sí! Y, si eso te consuela, puedes estar seguro que no quiero a ningún hombre en mi vida, al menos por el momento. Tengo otros planes para mi futuro inmediato, incluyendo almorzar. ¡Estoy muerta de hambre!

—Todavía no hemos terminado nuestra conversación.

—Sí, claro que ya terminamos. ¡Por favor, Darien, no me presiones, sino me veré obligada a regresar a mi casa y comerme un sándwich horrible de pan integral!

Y haciendo una mueca, retomó el camino en dirección hacia el coche. Estaba muy consciente de su capacidad para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, aunque jamás había pasado por una prueba tan dura. Era una tortura rechazar a Darien tantas veces cuando, en el fondo, sólo deseaba cerrar los ojos a todos los inconvenientes y aceptarlo. Los dos se quemarían juntos en una pasión profunda, arrasadora y, luego…

¿Y si él la quisiera apenas por unas noches? ¿Y si la abandonaba apenas hubiera saciado su deseo? Ella no podría soportar el dolor de tenerlo apenas por poco tiempo, la inseguridad de temer cuando otra mujer se aproximara a él. Sería un precio demasiado alto por apenas unos instantes de placer.

Pensando en eso, encontró la fuerza para entablar una conversación casual cuando entraron en el coche. Aunque un poco renuente al principio, el buen humor de Serena contagió a Darien y al poco tiempo ya hablaban de temas de lo más variados sin ninguna sombra de resentimiento.

Él escogió un restaurante pequeño y elegante no muy lejos del parque. Aunque la comida estaba deliciosa, Serena tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para tragarla. Y, para colmo, tuvo que comer una buena cantidad que justificara un apetito capaz de interrumpir una conversación seria.

A pesar de eso, la comida transcurrió en un clima agradable. Darien se mostraba atento y gentil, haciéndole recordar cómo era la relación entre ambos antes del secuestro de Hotaru. Y el corazón de Serena se encogía en su pecho debido a la nostalgia por las insólitas aventuras que había vivido a su lado, por las conversaciones relajadas y llenas de alegría.

Cuando dieron por terminado el almuerzo, Serena suspiró con una mezcla de alivio y agonía. Aún así, sonrió, fingiendo buen humor.

—Ahora, necesito irme a casa. Dejé la ropa en la lavadora y tengo que limpiar el apartamento.

Él se mordió el labio, decepcionado.

—¿Y no puedes dejarlo para mañana?

—De ninguna manera, mañana tengo la agenda llena: lavarme el cabello, hacerme las uñas, etc. El lunes tengo mi última entrevista para aquel empleo de digitalizadora y quiero estar impecable. La buena apariencia siempre cuenta en algo, ¿no crees?

—La tuya me convenció.

Serena disimuló decepción, ignorando la llama de deseo que ardía en los ojos de Darien. Y, a pesar de su sonrisa, había dolor y tristeza en su expresión.

—Pensaba que había conseguido el empleo debido a mi eficiencia.

—Sólo conocí tu capacidad para el trabajo después de haberte dado el puesto.

—Espero que no hayas tenido que arrepentirte.

Darien la observó, muy serio.

—¡En este preciso momento sí, estoy arrepentido, y mucho! —afirmó por fin, amargo. Pagó la cuenta y salieron del restaurante en silencio. Casi no hablaron durante el camino. Serena tenía la impresión de haber convencido a Darien de la inviabilidad de un romance entre ellos dos. Una victoria llena de espinas, pensó, mirando el paisaje fingiendo estar distraída.

Cuando Darien detuvo el coche a la puerta del edificio, se volvió hacia ella con un suspiro.

—Jamás había sido cambiado por un montón de ropa sucia, Serena. Eso no es nada halagador, ¿lo sabías?

—Siempre prendemos más de las experiencias desagradables… Bien, gracias por el almuerzo.

—¿No podríamos repetir la experiencia, mañana? No te tomará toda la tarde cumplir tu agenda.

—Mejor no, Darien. Nos veremos el lunes en el escritorio ¿está bien?

Se giró hacia la puerta, pero él la sujetó por un brazo.

—¿Puedo subir contigo?

—No Darien.

—Sólo serán cinco minutos, tengo algo importante que decirte.

—No.

—Prometo no intentar nada, Serena. Sólo quiero conversar contigo. Dependiendo del resultado de la conversación, te eximo de la segunda semana de preaviso.

Serena vaciló durante unos instantes. No quería prolongar aquella despedida tan dolorosa para ella, pero algo en la expresión de Darien la hizo recapacitar en tal actitud. ¿Qué perdería por escucharlo? Cuando mucho, él insistiría un poco más y luego acabaría desistiendo de una vez. Y ella se libraría de una semana más de angustia a su lado en el despacho. Respiró hondo, armándose de valor. Necesitaría mucho dominio sobre sus propias emociones para rechazarlo cuando estuviera a solas con él en su apartamento.

—Está bien, Darien, pero si intentas algo…

—Confía en mí, sólo quiero decirte algo importante… Para mí, al menos.

Serena se bajó del auto ya arrepentida por haber cedido. Darien ya había utilizado todos sus argumentos para envolverla. ¿Entonces, que restaría por decir? Seguramente, él deseaba apenas una última oportunidad para rescatar su orgullo herido por sus constantes rechazos. Y, si así fuera, la lastimaría aún más.

No intercambiaron una sola palabra en el ascensor. Serena salió primero, abrió la puerta del apartamento y lo hizo pasar. Lo invitó a sentarse en el sofá mientras ella se acomodaba en un sillón luego de cerrar la puerta.

—Muy bien, soy toda oídos —dijo, mirándolo con una atención intencionalmente ostensiva.

Darien sonrió, sin humor.

—No es un asunto muy fácil para mí —se justificó él.

—O, quien sabe, y no hay ningún asunto…

—¡No soy un hombre tramposo, Serena! No utilizo subterfugios para hacer lo que quiero.

—Entonces habla de una vez, ¿qué deseas?

Darien encendió un cigarrillo y se levantó del sofá. Dio algunos pasos por la sala, luego se volvió hacia Serena, angustiado.

—Esta mañana, allá en el parque… no te dije todo acerca de lo que ocurrió en Guatemala —afirmó, después de darle una profunda calada a su cigarrillo.

—¡Entonces volvemos al mismo asunto! Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que la situación quedó muy bien aclarada por sí misma. ¿Qué es lo que aún queda por hablar sobre aquello?

—¡Muchas cosas! ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué reaccioné de aquella manera tan estúpida?

—No, pero tú mismo me lo contestaste. Fue una manera de descargar las tensiones debido a…

—¡Fue por celos! Yo estaba loco de celos debido a Laremos.

Serena lo miró, sin entender. Las palabras de Darien le habían llegado a los oídos, pero ella no entendía muy bien su sentido.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Eso mismo que has oído, yo estaba ofuscado de celos hacia Laremos por ti. Desde el momento en que los presenté, no tuve paz. Vi el modo en que él te miraba, tus sonrisas hacia él, las bromas entre ambos y me carcomía de celos.

—Entonces te tomaste en serio aquella historia de que estábamos enamorados.

—¡No bromees, Serena!

—¡Sólo estaba intentando ser civilizada! —explotó ella. —¡Debería abofetearte de nuevo por ello! ¡No soy un objeto de tu propiedad que nadie puede tocar! Además, aunque Laremos me interesara mucho, yo jamás lo hubiera incentivado. ¡Estaba allí como tu prometida! ¿Quién te crees que soy?

—Eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, querida. Tienes toda la razón en, enfadarte conmigo por esa actitud absurda, pero… ¿Qué hay de lógico cuando se está enamorado?

—¡No me vengas con ese cuento de amor Darien! ¡Ese es el truco de seducción más antiguo en la historia de la humanidad! Eres demasiado pretensioso para aceptar que alguna mujer en el mundo te rechace. Siempre me pareciste vanidoso, pero nunca pensé que llegarías a ese extremo para doblegar mi resistencia.

Darien le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y miró la llama un instante, pensativo.

—No esperaba otra reacción de ti —afirmó, aún con la cabeza baja. —Es el precio que tengo que pagar por no habértelo confesado antes.

—¿Confesar qué? ¿Tu orgullo ofendido?

—No, que te amo, mucho, desde hace mucho tiempo.

A pesar de su voz calmada, la expresión de Darien reflejaba un sufrimiento tan intenso que Serena vaciló en su rabia.

—Vamos, Darien, no esperas a que yo crea eso… ¿o sí?

—Ahora, no puedo pedirte nada. Sólo estoy hablando de ello porque pensé que tenías el derecho a saberlo.

—Darien…

—¡Déjame hablar, corazón! —le pidió, arrodillándose al lado del sillón donde ella estaba y sujetándole las manos. Después mándame lejos, búrlate de mí, haz lo que quieras. Prometo aceptar tu decisión sin quejas, pero antes, escúchame.

Darien soltó un suspiro profundo, mientras apagaba el cigarrillo sobre la mesita central. Luego se volvió hacia Serena, quien lo miraba de frente, aturdida.

—No te culpo por no creer en mí, Serena. Yo mismo tuve una dificultad increíble para enfrentarme a la verdad… ¡Pero yo te amo! Por eso los celos absurdos hacia Laremos, el miedo de perderte durante el tiroteo, el hecho de decirle a mis amigos que eras mi prometida… Y hasta el llevarte conmigo a Guatemala.

—¡Entonces, tu no necesitabas de un radio aficionado!

—Sí, claro que lo necesitaba, pero Laremos sabe lidiar muy bien con ese aparato. Sólo cuando volvimos, me percaté de que usé aquello como excusa para tenerte cerca de mí en uno de los peores momentos de mi vida. Hasta allí, yo creía que sentía por ti apenas una atracción física muy fuerte. Solamente me di cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo conmigo cuando insististe en pedir la renuncia… Sólo que ya era un poco tarde.

Serena sacudió la cabeza, incrédula.

—No puedo creerte, Darien. Si tú me amaras en verdad, no habrías podido esconderlo durante tanto tiempo. Me habrías hablado de amor, no de deseo.

—Lo intenté, querida, ¡lo juro! Cada vez que mencionaba el incidente en casa de Laremos, mi intención era contártelo… Pero tú estabas siempre tan distante de mí, demostrabas tanta seguridad en no quererme en tu vida que perdí el valor. Siempre me he enorgullecido de no necesitar a nadie y fue muy difícil admitir que dependo de ti, ¡como del aire que respiro!

Una confusión de sentimientos hacía que el corazón de Serena latiera más fuerte. Había soñado tanto con aquel momento y, ahora, no sabía qué actitud tomar. Deseaba demasiado creer en Darien, pero aún así, sus defensas se resistían.

—Darien…

—No digas nada, mi ángel, ya sé que tú no me quieres. Para ser sincero, no te culpo, después de todo lo que ha pasado. Es sólo que no quería que te fueras con la impresión de apenas te deseo en mi vida como algo pasajero.

—¿Y no es así?

Darien le acarició el rostro, un brillo intenso en sus ojos oscuros.

—Ah, Serena, de ti lo quiero todo: la sonrisa, el talento, el compañerismo, el coraje, la cabeza, el cuerpo, el alma, el corazón… ¡Lo quiero todo y para siempre!

Perpleja, Serena lo miró intensamente por unos instantes, con miedo de adivinar el significado oculto en aquellas palabras.

—Estás hablando de…

—Así es, mi ángel: matrimonio. Vine hacia acá decidido a tener una seria conversación contigo. —Y, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza, añadió —Estaba tan seguro de que aceptarías esto que te traje…

El corazón de Serena casi se detuvo cuando Darien sacó del bolsillo del jeans una pequeña caja, mostrándole una bella sortija de oro.

—Sé que fui un presumido, pero, si me aceptaras, yo…

—¡Te portaste como un canalla, es cierto! —lo interrumpió llorando de felicidad. —¿Cómo puedes haberme dejado sufrir durante más de una semana, maldiciéndome por amar a un hombre que sólo me quería como su amante?

Y, sin esperar una respuesta, lo besó en los labios con apasionado ardor. Darien la correspondió a su caricia intensamente, acariciándole el cabello, el cuello, la espalda.

—¡Somos dos idiotas! —afirmó emocionado, secando las lágrimas delicadamente del rostro de Serena —¡Perdimos tanto tiempo corriendo tras la felicidad y ella estaba justo debajo de nuestras narices!

—¡Y yo pensando que tu preferías tu libertad!... ¿Te habrías casado conmigo aun si yo no te amara?

—¿Y por qué no? Sin ti, nada tiene valor para mí, y yo haría cualquier locura con tal de conservarte a mi lado. ¡Si supieras como me sentía cada vez que llegaba al despacho y te encontraba cada día más hermosa!... Era una tortura notar que te iba muy bien sin mí, que podías encontrar a otro en cualquier momento.

—Pues yo imaginaba las mismas cosas con respecto a ti. Por eso, me esmeraba con el maquillaje todas las mañanas, para que no te dieras cuenta de mis ojeras.

—¿Y acaso no notaste las mías? Yo no uso maquillaje.

—Disculpa, mi amor, pero pensé que se debía a tu cargo de conciencia… Tú mismo me dijiste eso, varias veces.

—Por simple orgullo. Me parecía humillante implorar tu atención. Luego, llegué a la conclusión de que perderte para siempre era algo más insoportable para mí que todas las humillaciones del mundo.

Darien le tomó la mano y, besándosela cariñosamente, le colocó la sortija en el dedo.

—¿Acepta casarse conmigo, señorita Tsukino?

—Claro que sí… Si eso no estorba mis planes para el futuro.

—Ah, ¿quieres decir que ya te has decidido acerca de ello?

—Sí, decidí seguir tus consejos. Voy a estudiar en la Facultad de Derecho para luego ejercer en el área laboral. ¡Después del secuestro de Hotaru, no quiero tener nada que ver con criminología!

—¡Entonces perdí a mi compañera en las investigaciones?

—Lo siento mucho, Darien, pero no dispondré de tiempo suficiente. Tendré una carrera que cuidar… Además de nuestros hijos. Después de todo, me encantará ser madre, esposa, mujer…

Le acarició la nuca muy despacio, en una caricia insinuante.

Darien se estremeció, los ojos brillantes de deseo.

—Si continuas con esta conversación, te vas a arrepentir, mi ángel.

—La culpa es tuya. Fuiste tú quien me enseñó.

—Tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte, pero las clases comenzarán sólo dentro de una semana.

Serena frunció la frente, exagerando una cara de decepción.

—¿¡Sólo!? ¿Pero, por qué esperar tanto?

—Porque será la fecha de nuestra boda. Luego del secuestro de Hotaru, no quiero complicaciones con mujeres solteras.

Darien se levantó de pronto, resuelto, pero ella le sujetó la mano.

—Ciertos aprendizajes exigen una preparación —afirmó, maliciosa. —Y cuanto más temprano se comience, mejores serán los resultados.

—Serena… dejaste la ropa en la lavadora y tienes que limpiar el apartamento ¿lo olvidaste?

Ella se levantó del sillón y dejó que él la abrazara.

—No, no lo he olvidado… Tanto así, que hice todo eso esta mañana. Mientras yo limpiaba la lavadora se encargó de la ropa y, antes de que saliéramos, coloqué todo en la secadora.

—¿Y no te da vergüenza mentirle así a tu futuro marido?

—Le mentí a mi ex jefe, lo que es muy distinto. De mi futuro marido quiero un beso.

Darien se esmeró en atender su petición. Serena se aproximó a él aún más, sorbiendo con avidez cada momento de la caricia profunda, sensual. Y la vida les sonrió a ambos, llena de promesas de felicidad.

**Fin.**


End file.
